West Vs East!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: Troyella - They come from rival schools, they didnt think starting a relationship would be this bad when Luke, W.H's b-ball captain finds out and takes matters into his own hands. M for a reason!
1. TB14

**Disclaimer; i own zilch :[**

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 1_**

Gabriella Montez walked into her house and sighed dropping her bag and car keys down on the side, walking into her rather large kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She wasn't surprised her mom wasn't home, when was she? She thought being locked in her office making a living was giving Gabriella the best life. Yeah right!

It's not like she didn't love her mom or anything they got along pretty great, they weren't super close but it was a relationship none the less. Gabriella's had a pretty good life, they've never had money trouble or anything so I guess she couldn't complain. All she wanted was her mom home more! Was it too much too ask?

Stressed would be an understatement for how she felt right now, she had been working her cheer squad hard for the past week as their basketball team, West High Knights had a championship match against East High tonight. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her cream and chocolate colored room and flopped down onto her queen-sized bed with a big tired sigh. She was knocked out of her thoughts with a knock on her balcony door, shooting up from her position to answer knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Troy," she greeted opening the door to let him in.

"Hey Brie," he said giving her kiss on the lips as he entered shutting the door behind him. His face showed slight shock when she wrapped him in a hug but soon relaxed into her touch and hugged back.

"Hard day?" he asked and felt her nod against his chest.

"You don't even know, the team have only just nailed the routine and I've had Luke all over me asking am I going to the after party with him." She admitted with a big sigh. Luke the captain of the West High's basketball team, his name should be under the definition of jerk in the dictionary.

"Yeah the guy can't take a hint."

"Yeah everyone knows your gunna' win. I can't remember a time when the knights did beat the wildcats," she said and he nodded and they lay back on her bed.

"So are you and Shar still coming over to Chad's later?" Troy asked, playing with a curl of her dark brown hair as she rested her head on his chest. Sharpay was Gabriella's best friend and fellow cheer member. She was dating Troy's' friend Zeke, a fellow wildcat.

"Yip we're gunna come straight from the game. We'll get changed at school obviously." She said and he chuckled still playing with a piece of her hair. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Saturday," he replied confused.

"No I mean the date and the month," she repeated and he shook his head mocking confused which she obviously didn't catch causing her to shoot up to face him mouth dropped and he laughed.

"Of course I know what day tomorrow is boo."

"Oh yeah, what then?" Asked Gabriella in a sort of teasing in voice.

"Our one year anniversary," he said back in the same teasing voice and she giggled leaning forward to kiss him and deepen it.

"So do you want your present now or tomorrow?" she asked pulling back from the supposedly little kiss but turned out to be a 10 minute make-out session.

"Tomorrow, so I can give you yours as well."

"Okay," she said. "What time is it?"

"5 o'clock," he answered and she groaned.

"I have to get ready soon."

"Yeah me too I have to be back at your school for half 6."

"So do you think your gunna' win?" It was rhetorical question, as they both new the answer. The East High Wildcats going undefeated against the Knights, home and away for the past three years, yet he still answered.

"I _know_ were gunna' win" and she laughed at his cocky attitude but her face suddenly cringed and her breath hissed between her now clenched shut jaw, her eyelids clamped shut when Troy attempted to pull her closer to him, one hand on her hip, the other on her stomach. He instantly let go when he saw her expression and a concern frown and worry covered his tan face, immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked the concern leaking through his voice and she nodded opening her eyes.

"I'm fine nothing wrong with me," Gabriella replied chuckling nervously not meeting his intense gaze she could feel burning through her face. She moved away from him a bit, his concern deepened, as did his frown and leaned up on his elbow to look at her.

"You're hiding something," Troy stated in a whisper and her head shook sideways vigoursly denying, her response to quick a stranger would have been able to see she was lying. "Brie I know you are, so don't deny it," he said and she sighed defeated before standing up.

"Damn it," she whispered and he chuckled throatily.

"So, are you gunna' show me what you've done?"

His eyebrows rose as she undid her jeans and pulled them down to reveal her black panties. Stepping out of them she slowly walked to the wash bin and chucked them in, anything to delay what she was about to show him. It was inevitable anyway; he was bound to see it soon, why not now? She was scared of his reaction, that's what!

Once they landed in the basket Gabriella made her way back to the bed and turned so she was facing him, taking one last deep breath she pulled the front right side of her panties down a tiny bit, to expose;

TB14

Tattooed in a slanted line going down her hipbone, just under where her stomach ended. (_In profile) _His mouth dropped and he immediately sat up to look at it closer, Gabriella began gnawing her lower lip nervously awaiting his reaction. Troy ever so gently ran his fingers over it and looked up at her taking in her nervous yet somewhat hopeful smile.

"You like?" Gabriella's timid voice asked.

"Brie you have my name permanently on your body!"

"Yeah," she confirmed still showing it. "What do you think?" she asked again pushing it closer for him to take another look, as if for him to change his decision if he didn't like it. His eyes remained on it another few minutes till he spoke up.

"Wow Brie I'm shocked I don't know what to say but.." Gabriella's face dropped slightly at his words.

"But?" she asked hopefully.

"My name looks pretty good on you," he said with a smirk and leaned forward to place his lips over the ink covered part of her skin, sending shock waves through her body, goose bumps involuntarily appearing. Gabriella's laugh echoed through her room oh yes thank fuck, she thought.

"I thought so," she whispered smiling.

"When did you get this done?" Troy asked standing up in front of her and she wrapped her hands around his neck, as he placed his hands on her hips, his thumb now gently running over 'his' spot on her lower stomach. He can't believe she had got this done! Troy's heart was soaring to say the least.

"Urm, Saturday!" answered Gabriella.

"And when were you gunna' tell me about it?" he asked smiling and she sent him a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Soon, I didn't want you to see it if it got all scabby and horrible," Troy chuckled humoursly.

"But it's not scabby and horrible." Cleverly pointed out Troy.

"I know but it's a still a little sore," she reasoned and he smiled putting his forehead against hers.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would."

"Who else knows? I don't think your mom would be pleased you have my name down your lower stomach. Actually I don't think any mother would be happy considering it's a bit close to the place only I will be seeing of you." Giggling at this Gabriella answered, he was right her mom would go mad!

"Just Sharpay," and he nodded his sparkling blue eyes meeting warm coffee brown ones, he laughed a second and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing its just I can't believe you got my name tattooed on you, that's all." Troy answered truthfully and she smiled back at him leaning in for a kiss arms still wrapped around his neck. "I love you," he whispered before her lips attached to his and her smile turned into grin as she connected their lips.

"I love you too," was her whispered reply and happily accepted his tongue, she giggled as he gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. Before it could get any further they were interrupted with Sharpay's voice ringing through the house and getting closer, meaning she was on her way upstairs.

"Hey Gabs, oh hey Troy," The blonde greeted going straight to sit at her friend's computer chair setting her bags down on the floor at her feet that where covered with black slip ons.

"Hey Shar," Troy greeted back sitting up.

"Hey, did you bring some clothes?" Asked Gabriella getting of bed and walking to the abandoned bags on the floor.

"Yeah I've still not picked mine out yet so well do it together once you're ready." Gabriella nodded swiftly searching through the bags to see what clothes Sharpay had brought.

"Yeah okay, I only have to jump in the shower."

"Well chop chop we only have 2 hours," Sharpay said clapping her hands dramatically causing Gabriella and Troy too laugh at her softly.

"Well I better be off Boo. Do you want me to wait after the game or you making your way there with Shar and I'll meet you there?" Troy asked standing up and walking over to her, she looked at Sharpay and the blonde just shrugged.

"I'll meet you there, we have to change and everything I don't know how long that will take so I don't want you to be waiting around." and he nodded.

"Okay no problem I will..kiss..see you..kiss..later."

"Bye, love you," Gabriella said happily accepting these chaste kisses.

"Love you too." He gave her another kiss and opened her bedroom door "See ya Shar," he said.

"Oh later Troy," she said distantly as she was emptying the contents of clothes on the bed, he chuckled as he left, _through the front door_.


	2. Tradition

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter Two**_

"So you're wearing this black dress with the silver shoes and this necklace," Sharpay said more to herself than Gabriella, putting the said contents in a bag for her friend to take to school. "And I'm wearing the denim black skirt with this red boob tube and black shoes," she finished setting her clothes in a separate bag. Both girls were now dressed in their blue and yellow cheer uniform, their hair in 2 high pig tails with blue and yellow ribbons in, every cheerleader had to wear their hair the same so they matched.

"I think we should put a W under our left eye, what do you think?" Shar asked laughing.

"Oh yeah have you got a blue eye liner?" Asked Gabriella rummaging through hers and Sharpay's make-up.

"Have I? What have I not got?" She asked rhetorically and Gabriella laughed.

"True, very true," She replied taking the eyeliner of her friend and going to the mirror. "So how are you and Zeke doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh great he's taking me out tomorrow night." Sharpay replied a dreamy smile on her face, as she appeared next to her friend in the full-length mirror.

"How long have you guys been together now? It's like not for behind me and Troy now right?"

"Urm, seven months, next month."

"Wow a year for me and Troy tomorrow," Gabriella said turning to Sharpay to draw hers on for her and laughed quietly at the blonde's shocked expression.

"Oh my god! How quick's that gone?"

"I know, he saw my tattoo just before you came."

"Really, was he mad?"

"I think he was shocked at first but then he said 'my name looks pretty good on you' so I think he likes it." Her friend's laugh sounded throughout her bedroom.

"God, can his ego get any bigger?" she asked. "Can you imagine what Luke and Ben would do if they found out we were dating them?" The girls shivered automatically at Sharpay's random question.

"I don't even wanna know, anyway you ready." Sharpay nodded as they grabbed the bags with their party clothes in. Ben is Luke's best mate and he wanted Sharpay as Luke wanted Gabriella. Emphasis on the wanted! Like they where toy's are something. Girls like guys that respected them not guys that date them for popularity.

"Anyway you'd think he'd get the hint that I don't wanna date him as I've turned him down for the past hundred times," Gabriella stated as she started the car and Sharpay nodded her agreement.

"I know," she shouted causing Gabriella to jump slightly at how loud Sharpay had replied then laughed.

"Anyway let's not think about those for now after this game or boys will have won and we'll have a great time at the party later at Chad's'." Gabriella insisted and Shar nodded changing the subject.

"To right we will, are you drinking?" and the brunette shrugged.

"Probably," she said and they laughed. "Are you staying at Chad's'? I think Tay said something about the gang being allowed to stay."

"Yeah if it's no problem, you?" and Gabriella nodded. Tay, formally known as Taylor, is their other friend but goes to East High and is dating Troy's mate Chad also fellow basketball player. They arrived at school not minutes later and made their way to the gym after putting their bags in a locker in the locker room.

"Okay girls just do some stretches until the game," Gabriella shouted as she walked over to her team upon entering the gym. The knights were warming up on the court but stopped as the doors flung open and East high basketball team walked in. Gabriella smiled as she saw them and looked over at Sharpay who was also smiling. They got up and went to stand by Luke and his team, as this is how it went, unfortunately. The cheerleaders 'had' to stand by their team. It's safe to say Luke's a stick the rules kind of guy, Urgh it made Gabriella sick. She hated this stupid rulebook it was pathetic!

"We are so gunna win this piece of shit team tonight!" Luke said with a smirk glaring at Troy.

"Keep dreaming, in case you haven't noticed we win every time we play." Troy replied back, his voice uninterested.

"And that's about to change,"

"I repeat keep dreaming," he said and turned to take note of who was standing round. His eye caught sight of Gabriella and winked at her, she smiled shyly back at him and Luke, who saw this, draped his arm over her shoulders and she visibly tensed. His touch made her cringe, heck looking at him did.

"Keep your eyes on your own Bolton," Luke sniggered and Troy smirked.

"Am what? I'm not scared of a piece of West Trash!" he said stepping forward as did his team. Luke took his arm from around her also stepping forward.

"I could you put you in the hospital in the blink of an eye like the last person who fooled around with one of ours fighting for his life," Troy looked at Chad, and the rest of his team for a second before they burst out laughing then he looked back at Luke.

"And whose gunna do that, you?" Troy smirked.

"Seeing as I put him in the hospital yeah, you got a problem with that?" This guy was seriously deluded! He had a sick mind!

"Nope but I'd like to see you try!" threatened Troy.

"Trust me it will happen and the girl joins you!" Troy jaw clenched as he glanced at Gabriella who's face immediately showed shock and slight fear, as did Sharpay. Troy turned back to his team, all their eyes fixated in a glare at the Knights.

"You're a creep you know that? But if I see you and your little crew touch or even look at Gabriella or Sharpay in the wrong way you won't know what hit you." Troy seethed pushing his chest and Luke stumbled.

"Okay sure whatever you say but Gabriella knows not to go near your lot or at least she should do as she's head cheerleader." Luke retorted stepping back forward.

"And what's that supposed to mean. Don't tell me you have some sort of rule book?" Troy smirked again.

"Yeah they've been going round for ever and you disobey them you pay the price." Luke said wearing the same smirk as Troy.

"You wouldn't know how to offer the price if it hit you in the face."

"Yeah ask last years captain how he ended up spending the summer before college in hospital with a broken leg, arm, ribs and nose from a hit and run car accident."

"Now tell me how YOU managed to do that last year when I know for a fact you can't drive and you don't have your license?" snickers where heard around the gym as Troy pointed this out!

"I never said I did it but some one who I know and as asked me to carry on tradition." Luke quickly defended knowing Troy had pointed out his mistake.

"You just said YOU put him in the hospital bed, if I don't keep my eyes on my 'own'. Oh and let me guess that's your bad boy brother Tommy right?" and Luke nodded, a confused look on his face, meaning 'what's Tommy got to do with this?' "But he got caught a few months back and got sentenced to 10 years." Troy continued the smirk on his face again, Luke was like a mini Tommy, people thought it was sweet that Luke looked up to Tommy so much at first but as he got older it was more like an obsession of wanting to be like him, it was pretty weird.

"I know. What the fuck's that got to do with any thing?" Luke's temper was rising as was his voice. He pushed Troy like Troy did to him seconds ago but he didn't stumble. The wildcat's ooohed as Troy laughed mockingly.

"Oooh seems I pushed the wrong buttons!" taunted Troy.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Luke shouted again.

"Trust me the feelings definitely mutual," Troy said in his normal voice, which seemed to get Luke more wound up because he could stay so calm. The whistle went off before Luke could say anything back and both teams started to walk to the locker rooms.

"And Matthews? Seems I know something you don't," Troy shouted and they stopped listen what he had to say but didn't turn to face the wildcats.

"What?" Luke asked annoyed.

"You're not very good at keeping that 'tradition'." Troy said using air quotes around tradition and then he and his team walked off into the away locker rooms smirking and laughing. Luke walked angrily up to Gabriella pushing past anyone in the way to get to her.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he asked, well shouted, Gabriella thought and she shrugged and carried on with her stretching.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked back as her reply.

"Well for a minute back there it looked like you to were getting pretty cosy and he only said you and your best friends name which tells me you do have some idea. Or else he would have said the whole of the squad!" He sneered. Gabriella sighed, damn it does he have to analyse everything?

"I have no Idea what you're talking about, so he winked at me but that is just to get you rattled up. And for your information I don't do and date what and who a book tells me to so stay out of my business!"

"You joined the team you go by the book," Luke argued his temper slowly beginning to rise again.

"No one tells me what to do okay? Especially not some stupid book," she said sternly and he let out a deep sigh and spoke again.

"So you are dating him or one of them?" He asked more calmly, she was getting frustrated now.

"No I have never spoken to him before, just because I don't date you like I'm 'supposed to' doesn't mean I'm dating any one," she said pinching Troy's' air quotes to use around supposed to.

"What ever but if you are I will find out," he sneered and walked inside the locker room. She sighed and walked to the sideline of the court.

"Gabs, why aren't you dating Luke? I mean he is hot," one of the cheer girls called Melanie said. Mel had blonde hair, was extremely thin and wore far too much make-up and as Sharpay says, her clothes are so last season.

"Because he's a prick and treats girls like a piece of shit plus he thinks he's better than everyone else, I also think he's crazy, the way he acts and thinks is just not normal I swear he's not right! " she explained and the girl nodded.

"Man can you believe his brother did that?" Sharpay whispered.

"I don't even wanna know," Gabriella replied with tired and annoyed sigh, Sharpay nodded her agreement as they got into position as the game started. _(A/N: Don't really know about basketball so I'll skip it till the end of the game.)_

**"_And Matthews dribbles the ball he looks for Davies and passes it to him, oh its stole by Bolton and he dribbles ball to his basket with 10 seconds left he passes to Baylor who gets in closer waiting for Bolton to get in and he does he passes, 3 seconds, Bolton jumps he shoots and he scores whoa, wow that was a close game wildcats winning 100-99._"** The commenter said through the microphone, finally taking a needed breath at the end, allowing it to echo over the gym. Troy laughed as his fellow team members picked him up and his dad aka coach Bolton handed him the trophy, Gabriella and Sharpay giggled and shared a little happy dance. Luke and his team walked angrily back in the locker room, Luke very childish like punching the wall on his way in. Troy winked at Gabriella before they walked in their locker room ready for a very much-needed night of celebrating.


	3. Aftershock, Sambuka and Tequila

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter Three_**

Gabriella and Sharpay were getting ready in the locker room after the game; they had their fancy clothes on and were just doing their make-up.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Alex said appearing from round the corner collecting her things from her locker. Alex was a senior, she was captain last year but she gave it to Gabriella to weeks ago, which was the beginning of Gabriella's junior year.

"Oh just some party we got invited to," Sharpay said adding her last touch of lip-gloss.

"You mean Chad's celebrating the championship party?" she corrected smirking and her accusation was confirmed when the two juniors heads shot round, panic filling their faces.

"No, no where'd you hear that?" Gabriella asked back nervously and Alex chuckled.

"Gabs we've been friends since you started this school and joined the squad, you can't lie to me."

"Were not really it's just my friend's party," Sharpay reasoned and then turned around frowning worriedly at Gabriella in the mirror.

"It's okay guys I'm your friend that's why I'm just telling you two too be careful if Luke finds out he will probably do what he said before the game, carrying on tradition." She said laughing slightly.

"We're not scared of Luke and plus wasn't it his sick twat of brother who he looks up too do that to the East high's basketball captain last year?" Sharpay asked not being able to keep the insults in causing the two girls to giggle before the blonde senior nodded.

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked turning from the mirror to look at Alex on about how does she know Luke will carry on the 'tradition'.

"Remember that senior he was on about whom his brother hit?" she asked swallowing her now dry throat they nodded sharing a quick glance.

"That was and still is my boyfriend," Alex whispered & smiled slightly as their jaws dropped.

"Shit! Really?" Sharpay's not one to usually get lost for words, or shocked but now?

"Is he okay and everything?" asked Gabriella almost shyly not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah he's fine he got out of hospital about a month ago, he still sees a physiotherapist every week for his knee and he is now studying Sport Management instead of Basketball, his knee is basically knackered and means he cant play again unless he wants to do some serious damage." Explained Alex.

"Oh my god! His brother did that just because you were seeing him and not Luke?" Shar asked shocked.

"Not because I wasn't seeing Luke, he has his eyes on Gabs, but he found out about us and did it mainly because he was a Wildcat."

"Uurrgghh he winds me up so bad," Groaned Gabriella at the mention of Luke and Alex laughed.

"Well I'm off, please just be careful okay? Because I can see Luke passing his driving just so he can do the same to Troy and Zeke," she said smiling at Sharpay then laughed at her once again, shocked expression.

"How did you know?" Sharpay asked.

"I saw how you kept looking at them and them at you all through the game."

"I wouldn't put it past him, thanks Alex." Gabriella said smiling.

"Anytime," she said.

"So what are you doing to night?" Sharpay asked Alex and her smile widened.

"Oh urm Brad's coming home for the weekend so were just gunna' hang together till he goes back to college on Tuesday." and they nodded.

"Okay, well, we'll cya' next week," Sharpay said.

"Have a nice night," she said walking to the door.

"We will, you too. Thanks Alex," the juniors shouted and she nodded as a goodbye and left. Gabriella sighed putting her make-up in her make-up bag and then in her handbag.

"What's eating you?" Sharpay asked as they collected their belongings and made their way out of the locker room and school to her car.

"Oh it's just this Luke thing. It's stupid just because they go to a different school he's willing to put someone's life on the line, how do his parents not realise thus kind of behaviour is wrong!" She said chucking her cheer uniform in the back of the car and Sharpay copied her actions, then they both jumped in the front.

"Hey don't worry about him right now, let's just kick back and relax for tonight okay?" Sharpay suggested and Gabriella let out a deep breath before answering.

"You're right, I'm not gunna let him ruin this. Let's go and celebrate," she said starting the car, Sharpay smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright," she said and they went on their way to Chad's house. When they pulled up about 10 minutes later you could hear the music coming from the house and kids shouting and laughing, basically just having a good time.

"Are you going in the garage just to be sure?" Sharpay asked turning to see Gabriella nod her head.

"Yeah defo, after what I heard tonight I'm not taking any risks of letting him see me here." she explained and this time Sharpay nodded as she went on Chad's drive. Stopping she wound her window down seeing a familiar face stood at the front door.

"Hey Jason," she shouted and he came over, only stumbling once.

"Hey Gabs, hey Shar," he said. "What's up?"

"Hey Jase," Sharpay said from the passenger seat.

"Can you tell Troy or Chad to open the garage door so I can put my car in," and he nodded walking back in the house.

"Hey Chad, Gab's here," was all he needed to say and Chad nodded pushing a button on the kitchen wall to open to garage door.

"And were in," Sharpay said. "Okay, lets party." Sharpay continued to shout in a singsong voice, she never fails to make her best friend laugh. They got out and went in the house through the side door in the garage that led to the kitchen, Gabriella pressing a button on the side of door so the front garage door closed. The people in the kitchen clapped as they entered, causing the two girls to smile and shake their heads each setting a bag on the table which held some booze that Sharpay had persuaded Gabriella to buy on their way over with her fake I.D.

"So champions you having a good time?" asked Gabriella as Chad came over.

"Hell yeah but the party is only just getting started," and she laughed.

"So where's Taylor?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh she's coming later on she had to go to a family dinner after the game," he explained and she nodded as Gabriella eagerly handed her a Malibu and coke.

"Oh thanks just what I needed," Sharpay said dramatically taking a sip causing the people around her to laugh.

"Alco frolic."

"You can talk you drink way more than me," she defended herself.

"Yeah that's because you're a light weight," Chad said to Sharpay and she gasped while he and Gabriella laughed again.

"Well i'm going to see if anything in my house isn't broken, later." he said running of as you could hear something smash.

"Ouch," Gabriella and Shar muttered at the same time laughing as Troy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy, bye Troy, bye Gabs," Sharpay said as she wondered off to find Zeke, the two occupants of the kitchen laughed as Troy made is way over to his girlfriend.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her.

"Hey," she said into the kiss.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 3 minutes," she said and he laughed putting his hands on her hips bringing her to his frame.

"You look nice!" he complimented.

"Thanks," she said feeling her blood rush to her cheeks wrapping one arm round his neck as she had her drink in the other. "You look pretty hot yourself," she finished.

"I know I do," he said smirking jokingly.

"Oh guess what me and Shar found out before we came here," and he nodded for her to continue. "You know Alex the senior on my team," and he nodded again confirming he knew whom she was on about before she continued. "Well turns out the East high guy who Tommy hit last year because he was seeing a Knight is her boyfriend." She said and his mouth dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah she came up to us in the locker room and said she knew about us two being with you and Zeke and told us to be careful. She reckons Luke will pass his test just to do the same, keep tradition," she said laughing at the tradition part.

"I wouldn't put it past him, is the guy okay and that though?" she nodded before answering.

"Yeah but he's now studying sport management as his knee is fucked basically and he'll damage it more if he carried on playing," and he sighed.

"Man, him and his brother are the definitions of an ass hole," he said and Gabriella laughed.

"I second that," she said sipping her drink.

"So what are you drinking?"

"Malibu and coke,"

"Surprise, surprise." he said sarcastically and she gasped jokingly.

"You want some?" she asked putting the cup near his face knowing he doesn't like coconut, she laughed as he made a disgusted face.

"No thanks I'll stick to Vodka and Lager thanks," (obviously not together) he said cracking a can of Fosters open. She made another drink before he led her into the front room where the gang where. They were just chatting about the game and how Troy wound Luke up before it.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he turned up here," Chad said.

"You really think he'd come over here just to cause something?" repeated Gabriella.

"Yeah if he knew were I lived, which he doesn't." she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his words.

"Hey don't worry about him he ain't gunna touch you," Troy whispered loudly because of the music in her ear.

"It's you I'm worried about," Gabriella said back he smiled and looked at her.

"I can handle that loser in a fight, doing a hit and run I'm not so sure." He said jokingly with a chuckle and she tapped him on the chest lightly.

"Troy this ain't funny if his brother can do it, so can he." but she was trying her best not to crack a smile at the look on his face but was failing, he brought a hand to her face and brushed the hair out of it.

"I'll be fine" he said and kissed her only to have her deepen it, he smiled before giving her tongue access. They laughed pulling back at their friend's disgusted faces and started chatting again till her and Sharpay's song came on. Bass hunter - now you're gone. Sharpay squealed as she dragged a now laughing Gabriella to what now was named as the dance floor and started to dance. Troy and Zeke laughed as they looked at them watching as they started to dance naughty together to wind them up, they knew because of the smirks that adorned their faces.

"They so planned to do that," Troy stated to Zeke and he nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," he agreed laughing but they still hadn't taken their eyes of their girlfriends smiling. They danced a few more songs and then went into the kitchen for another drink but Sharpay decided they should drink a few shots of the after shock they brought and some sambuka. So Gabriella went and got Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi.

"What's up?" Jason asked as they entered.

"If I'm drinking this then so are you guys," Gabriella said pointing to Sharpay who had 7 shot glasses lined up in front of her, filling them with red after shock.

"Aaaww man I love this color," Troy said walking over.

"You would," Chad said and they laughed picking one each up.

"On 3," Zeke said. "One, two, three," he said and they all knocked 'um back, the only ones not making a funny face was Troy Jason and Sharpay.

"Aaaww man, how can you guys actually like those?" Kelsi said and Gabriella nodded her agreement wiping her lips.

"Okay another, then the sambuka comes out." Sharpay said and they laughed at her Alco frolic ness.

"Go Shar," the lads shouted and they laughed again necking another.

"Now sambuka ain't all that bad I like it," Gabriella admitted as she gave Sharpay her shot glass back, readying it for the sambuka.

"Agreed," Kelsi and Chad said and waited for Sharpay to fill their shot glasses up. Once down they knocked them back and Gabriella laughed as Troy pulled a disgusted face.

"You not like that?" she asked giggling and he shook his head no.

"Not really, I'd rather have the after shot," he said handing her the shot glass.

"One more?" Sharpay asked.

"Come on we'll be mad," Jason said and the others happily agreed.

"One more," Troy stated "Others wise I won't be able to drink the rest of that after shot." He added as they laughed. Sharpay handed the glasses out.

"I can't believe i'm drinking another one of these," Troy said.

"Init I'd rather have fucking tequila than this," Sharpay said.

"Now that is one mad drink," Jason said "Like the salt and all that shit." he said chuckling.

"I'd rather have tequila than that," Gabriella said pointing to the after shot.

"Yeah I second that," Chad said.

"It's a good job I brought some then init,'" Sharpay said smirking.

"Really?" Troy asked and she nodded. "Oh yes," he said and they laughed again.

"How many?" Kelsi asked smiling knowing she would have brought more than one bottle.

"4" she said making a Malibu and coke for her and Gabriella.

"4 bottles?" Gabriella repeated shocked and she nodded giving her the drink, which she happily took.

"Not just for us and to make it last you have to do it in a body shot," she said giggling as the lads smiled getting themselves a drink. "But we'll wait till Taylor gets here so she can catch up," the others nodded their agreement as they chatted around the kitchen table.

"Tell the DJ to put some dance tunes on," Sharpay said to anybody who was listening and Gabriella went and asked for Rihanna - please don't stop the music. When it came on she grabbed Troy's' drink, set it on the side as she did with hers and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Whoa Brie," he said laughing and she smiled as they began to dance. By the end of the song Taylor had arrived and they literally grabbed her and made their way into the kitchen.

"Whoa what's all this about?" Taylor asked laughing as Sharpay shoved four shot glasses her way, two with after shock and two with sambuka.

"That's how many we've had each so come on drink up," Gabriella said clicking her fingers, she laughed and necked one after the other.

"How the hell you did the sambuka last is beyond me," Troy said with a shudder.

"You really hate that sambuka don't you?" Gabriella said giggling and he nodded.

"Awful but I'd rather drink it than that," he said pointing to her Malibu and she laughed.

"Okay time for the body shots," Sharpay shouted stuttering a bit and giggling "Whose first?" she shouted again and no one said anything "Come on Zeke lets show 'um how its done," she insisted climbing on the island and lifted her top as Gabriella put the salt above her belly button and put the lemon in her mouth skin side down so Zeke could grab it once he'd downed the tequila. She gave Zeke the shot and he laughed climbing up and hovered over her.

"Go," Troy shouted and Zeke bent down to lick the salt, necked the shot and took the lemon from her mouth; pulling a funny face at the sourness of the lemon their friends clapped as he got off her and put the remains of lemon in the bin.

"I wanna go," Gabriella said laughing as she climbed on the island.

"Gabs you have a dress on?" Taylor said and she shrugged.

"I have boxer panty things on underneath," she said lifting her dress up to let Sharpay put the salt on her stomach, Troy's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as woof whistles echoed through the kitchen, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella herself.

"Hey Wildcat? Don't worry, this is all yours," she said wiggling as she was laid down on the island and he smirked as he climbed up and straddled her hips. She set the lemon in her mouth and Chad gave him the shot.

"Try not to enjoy this okay?" Troy said smirking at Gabriella, she laughed but it was muffled from the lemon.

"Ego," This is why Sharpay was Gabriella's best friend she knew everything she was thinking! Muffling a laugh again Gabriella high fived her. Troy raised one eyebrow at her playfully as he saw this.

"Go," Taylor shouted, he bent down and licked the salt slowly to tease her, she knew what he was doing and tried her hardest not to arch her back of the table but she knew she failed as she heard people laughing. He licked it and took the shot and smirked at her as he came down for the lemon, she tapped him lightly on the arm as they got off island.

They spent about half an hour doing body shots until it was now just Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Tay, Zeke and Sharpay and trust Sharpay to come up with the dreaded game.

"I've never," but because they were fairly drunk they agreed. They settled to play in the kitchen as the living room was being used as the dance floor.

"Okay I'll start I've never had sex in a kitchen," Sharpay laughed out as Gabriella Troy, Chad and Taylor drunk.

"I've never caught my parents doing it," Taylor said and Shar drunk reluctantly.

"I've never had sex in my back garden," Zeke stated and Troy and Gabriella drunk.

"Okay I've never had sex in my parent's bed," Chad thought out loud with Shar, Zeke, Gabriella and Troy drank.

"Urm I've never had had fore play on a plane," Gabriella said and to every ones surprise Tay and Chad drunk.

"Wow the secrets are spilling," Sharpay chuckled and turned to Troy as it was his go.

"Err I've never pleasured my self with anything plastic or rubber,"

"I should hope not," Chad said before any one could drink but the lads soon started to laugh as the three girls drank.

"Oh really and when was this?" Troy asked Gabriella with one eyebrow raised playfully she looked around the table and saw everyone was awaiting her answer she laughed and whispered in his ear.

"When you was away end of sophomore year," and he nodded smirking and the girls groaned.

"Trust me we'll find out," Sharpay said laughing. "Okay I've never got caught having sex," Gabriella's face instantly flushed as she and Troy drank.

"Really? Who by?" Tay said shocked.

"My mom," Gabriella started.

"And my mom, dad and our Zoë," Troy finished laughing and they all joined in.

"Seems you two need to be more careful," Chad requested the obvious.

"All you need now is your brother to catch you and you've had the whole family catch you," Zeke said still laughing. Troy has a younger sister called Zoë and an older brother who was in his second year at college studying Law as he wants to be a policeman, Gabriella had yet to meet him.

"I've never made out with the same sex," Tay said smirking as Gabriella and Sharpay blushed taking a drink.

"Oh my god! when?" Troy and Zeke said at the same time.

"Freshman year,"

"In a game of Truth or dare," Shar finished for her friend.

"You mean together?" Chad asked and they nodded blushing more if possible.

"Wow," Troy said. "My girlfriend's made out with another girl, that's hot." he said smirking and she gasped playfully.

"It was one time," they said together.

"Don't expect it to happen again,"

"I've never urm I've never had sex in a public place," Gabriella and Troy laughed while taking another drink.

"No way, were?" Shar asked.

"In a changing room in Victoria Secrets, over summer break." Troy said and they gasped while Gabriella laughed.

"We nearly got caught by the sales attendant," choked out Gabriella through her laughter.

"You guys are like rabbits,"

"Are not," retorted Gabriella quietly as though in denial.

"Oh yeah when was the last time you done it?" Shar asked and she closed one eye to think then looked at Troy,

"This morning," they said together sheepishly causing the others to laugh.

"Okay I've never had a fantasy or sex dream about some on else in the gang," Chad said and Sharpay drunk causing Gabriella and Tay to gasp.

"Who?" They shouted causing her to blush.

"Okay don't get mad it was like way before I got with Zeke," she said more to Zeke than the others and they nodded so she took a deep breath. "It was Troy," she said quietly and Troy's eyebrows rose laughing nervously a bit freaked out and Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Should I be worried?" she asked playfully and they laughed but shaking their head's no.

"I've never slept with someone like a good couple of years older than me," and only Troy drunk causing Gabriella's mouth to drop open. How did she not know this?

"Really, who? When?" Shar asked as if mind reading the brunette's mind _again_, he sighed before replying.

"It was end of freshman year and she was at the end of her junior year, her name was Tiffany Johnson I think," this time it was Taylor turn to gasp.

"Nnnnoooo did she have dark hair, fairly tanned skin and on the volleyball team," and he nodded.

"Captain," Troy confirmed.

"Oh my god! No way," she said hand over her mouth stifling her laughter.

"Do you like, know her or something?" Zeke asked and as she nodded as Troy looked at her.

"Shes my cousin," Taylor stated simply and his mouth dropped while Gabriella and Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Wow small world," Chad said and they nodded still giggling. They carried on playing for another 30-45 minutes, did some more shots of each till they were gone apart from the tequila, there where still two bottles left. It was now about half 12 and the party was still in full swing. Some people had left but his house was still full of drunk kids but Chad didn't mind as he was pretty drunk himself as was the rest of the gang but not so drunk they couldn't stand, talk or dance.

They stayed in the large kitchen for a bit all in their couple's, one in each corner.

"So how does it feel to win the rematch and still be champions?" Gabriella slurred but having a swig of her drink any way.

"Excellent I don't even know why they asked for that rematch we won them fair and square the first time," Troy explained the first time being a few months ago at the end of sophomore year and Gabriella nodded agreeing.

"They don't understand the term lose, Uurrgghh he winds me up so much and all I have to do is hear is name," she said stomping her foot, pouting and Troy laughed.

"Don't let him get to you, that's what gets to him the most," he said swigging his drink and she nodded.

"I know yeah but the fact that just because people date from different schools he's willing to put someone's life at risk, pisses me off," she said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah it's pretty sick but what can you do?" Troy asked rhetorically taking another drink as she took another drink of hers and put her head in his neck "been a pretty good night huh?" she asked and he nodded agreeing.

"So you really like my tattoo?" she asked and he nodded again.

"Yeah it's sexy," and she laughed.

"When you said in my room that you were shocked I didn't know what to say, I thought you'd hate it and be mad," she admitted with a drunken useless pout and he shook his head no.

"I've been thinking about getting your name on my back,"

"Really? You're not just saying that because you're drunk?" She asked a grin forming on her face.

"I'm serious, I've looked at it and everything its in old English writing saying Gabriella, will look awesome," he said and his fingers ran over the bottom of her back in a rainbow shape explaining were he wanted it.

"Troy that will be huge," Gabriella said mouth agape and he shrugged.

"I want it to be huge so people can see it," he said _(in profile) _and she chuckled while leaning forward to kiss him she smiled against his lips.

"I love you," she mumbled against hips lips, hearing this he pulled her closer if that was humanly possible and kissed her deeper.

"I love you too," he said pulling back.

"We're so gunna be hung over on our anniversary tomorrow," she said and he chuckled.

"Yeah totally if you don't feel like going out tomorrow night tell me and I'll make plans for us next weekend okay?" and she nodded kissing him again.

"Well I need a wee," Gabriella said as they made their way onto the landing Troy nodded and kissed her, as did Zeke to Shar who had followed.

About 3 o'clock there were still quite a few people left and everyone with out a doubt was insanely drunk.

"W-w-what can I have to drink?" Gabriella slurred looking at all the drinks.

"Oh Brie lets have some of this," Sharpay said picking up blue taboo and getting two cups.

"Oh I've not had this for ages, you want some?" she asked Troy he shook his head.

"No I'm having some more of this," he said picking up the vodka and she giggled.

"You and your vodka," she said taking the drink from Shar taking a big swig "That is so good, taste?" she asked Troy and he laughed,

"Sure," he said and took a sip. "That's good what's in it?" he slurred.

"Blue," she said and he laughed.

"Not the color boo, what alcohol is in it?" and she shrugged.

"I don't know," he laughed again putting his right arm around her waist as she stood in front of him her left hand going in his back jean pocket.

"Are you still staying mine?" he asked into her neck and she nodded.

"Yip yip,"

"Aaaww no way come dance," Sharpay shouted as Pleasure rooms-Love shy came on and they all stumbled to the dance floor and started to dance well more or less the girls grind on the boys while they enjoyed. They were on the dance floor for about 10 minutes sipping their drinks in between songs and then the lad's song came on. Buba Sparxxx Ft Ying Yang twins-Ms new booty, the girls proper started to grind on their boyfriends, as if on cue when the whispering verse came on they started to whisper in their girlfriends ear.

Gabriella shivered as Troy's warm breathe tickled her skin, she smirked as she felt him get excited and she turned so she was facing him, she smiled before he crashed his lips on hers, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck starting a make-out session.

A few songs later Gabriella found herself pushed up against a wall while one leg wrapped around his waist his hand slowly making his way up it. She smiled pulling back panting lightly.

"Guest room?" she asked barely above a whisper not giving him time to answer she pushed her self off the wall taking his hand and leading up the stairs and to the guest room, once entered he took back control and gently pushed up against the door as he locked it, she laughed as he lifted her leg and put it back around his waist as he crashed his lips on hers.

She moaned as his hand massaged her thigh seriously close to her crotch and slowly started to rub through her panties, she moaned louder into the kiss. He then started tug on them, her getting the message dropped her leg to step out of them as her hand unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, she stood back up smiling and leant back against the door pulling him closer to kiss him. He picked both her legs up and she wrapped them both around his waist, she pulled her dress up a bit so he was painfully close to entering her.

"Oh fuck Take me Troy right here, right now," she said panting pulling back from the kiss, he kissed her again hungrily and thrusted into her and she moaned straight away instantly meeting his thrust and he groaned as she did. His mouth made its way to her neck as she leant her head back on the door.

"Oh fuck Troy harder," she moaned and he pulled her off the door a bit and slammed into her harder and faster each time "Oh yes! Oh," she moaned again and pulled his face from her neck and put her lips on his and he grunted into the kiss as she slammed onto him again, Troy gripping her ass.

"Oh shit Brie," he grunted with a big and hard thrust and her head went back with pleasure, after more thrusts, moans and kissing their climaxes were reaching.

"Oh right there, Oh yeah, oh keep going." she moaned and he sucked on her spot behind her ear making her moan his name more, him hearing this was nearing his climax quicker.

"Come on baby," he grunted kissing her again and with another thrust she felt her self tighten and come around him as he let out in side her, and her head fell on his shoulder both panting like crazy, he pulled out and she dropped her legs once their breathing regained normal, he smiled at her and she smiled back she leaned forward as did he to share a few quick kisses.

"I love you," he said in between them trying his hardest not to stumble backwards as he wasn't leaning against her anymore and she smiled into the kisses.

"I love you too," she said back. "You wanna go to bed or go back down and carry on?" she asked closing one eye to focus he looked at her and smiled.

"Carry on," they said together and laughed he pulled his pants up as she slide her panties back on. As she was drunk she nearly fell side ways but Troy caught her just in time and she laughed, as did he as she pulled them back up, they kissed again a few times before making their way down stairs looking a little flushed. They went straight to the kitchen to get drinks and knocked a few straight down.

"Wow who, who knew a quickie could be so making you wants a drink," Shar said totally wrecked, Gabriella giggled knocking another drink back and the ones from earlier finally catching back up with her.

"Well trust me it was worth it!" Gabriella said giggling and squinting at Troy who smiled his winning smile that was for her and only her and picked up his drink.

"Yo Dj, where's the fucking tunes gone," he shouted into the living room.

"One little minute," was Chad's voice they laughed as he said little minute and the tunes came back on the gang and the other people cheered as they did.

"Partay," Sharpay shouted and Gabriella giggled again.

"I wanna try this," Gabriella said picking up the port and opening it she took a swig swallowed and made a disgusting face. "Eeeww never again" she stumbled passing it Sharpay who did the same as did Zeke and Troy but didn't pull a face. They stayed up till about 7 drinking more and dancing till they were absolutely mashed, Shar was ready for passing out like some of the guests already were on the floor, sofa and even the stairs.

"Are we going yours now Troy?" Gabriella asked hiccupping and he laughed putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah lets go, lets go," he said and picked up a few cans so they could drink on the way over as he only lived in the next street. He handed her one and she cracked it straight open.

"Later," they said and made their way out the front door, stumbling the whole way while their friends grunted a goodbye.


	4. Troy's crazy girlfriend

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter Four_**

They were laughing and stumbling the whole way over to his place, he put his finger over his mouth as to tell her to be quiet and she did but was still laughing quietly.

His parents wouldn't be mad they'd come home drinking, they allowed it since it was a party and stuff and winning the championships. So who wasn't going to celebrate? His parents where pretty laid back, as long as they weren't stupid with the alcohol like drink driving or something, his parents where cool.

It was a few months into the relationship when his mom had walked in them getting hot and heavy in his room had she decided to give them 'the talk'. Embarrassing! They couldn't exactly stop him from doing it, you tell your kid to not do something, they'd go and do it. It was inevitable anyway, he was gunna have sex one day. Again as long as they where safe whilst doing so, his parents where cool, which they usually where with the exception of drunken nights last night!

"Come on Troy, I need a wee." She said as he was fumbling with his house keys, he was there about 2 minutes until he just gave up and tried the door and it was open.

"Hey look at that?" he said laughing and walked in and she ran to the down stairs toilet as he made his way into the kitchen to wait for her to finish, she came back in seconds later.

"Hey," she said picking up her drink. "What time is it?" she asked looking at the clock, "Oh my god. I'm so hungry can I make some toast?" She asked and he nodded walking backwards.

"Yeah knock your self out," he said and then walked into the doorframe and she burst out into a quiet fit of giggles.

"Not literally Troy," she managed to get out.

"Haha funny baby real funny," he said sarcastically and turned. "I'm nipping for a leak," he said.

"Don't knock your self out," she said giggling turning round to put the bread in the toaster, she stayed that way getting the butter and everything ready and didn't turn to look at who entered the kitchen.

"Hey that was quick hope you didn't knock your self out," she said and giggled hard as she put the toast on the bread board still giggling as she saw the image of Troy walking backwards into the doorframe going round in her head, the person just stopped not knowing what to say or who she was.

"I mean who says that to someone and then goes and walks backwards into a doorframe, baby you've lived here your whole entire life you must of known it was there," she rambled on trying her hardest to butter her toast through her laughter, the persons eyebrows rose as she lifted the can of lager to her mouth and took a swig, "You want some of this?" she asked, the unidentified person made her way to her side and touched her arm, not recognizing the touch she jumped about a foot backwards hand over heart.

"Fucking buggering shit," she said laughing and he smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked and she stuck her hand out laughing.

"I could ask you the same question?"

"I live here," he stated simply.

"No you don't,"

"Yeah, I think I do,"

"I've been coming here for the past year and I have never seen you here, my boyfriend lives here," she said picking her toast up.

"No, my parents live here and me," and she shook her head no picking her can up taking a swig and she got a full one.

"You want one?" she asked handing him it and he shook his head no.

"Its half past eight in the morning no thanks,"

"Really, oh my god I've been drinking since like 9 last night we've been having this huge party it was awesome you should of totally come," Gabriella rambled drunkenly and laughed again and she nearly fell but caught her self, the stranger shook his head and laughed.

"So where is your 'boyfriend'?" he asked using quotation marks and she laughed.

"He said he was taking a leak I don't know what's taking him so long actually," she said frowning then laughed. "I bet he's knocked him self out,"

"Are you always this happy and drunk on a Saturday morning?" and she shook her head no.

"Not always do you want a drink?" she asked offering him the can and he shook his head no again.

"Okay crazy lady I think you better go," the unidentified person said causing Gabriella to laugh.

"I'm not crazy and this is my boyfriend's house so you go," she said smiling at him swigging her drink he shook his head again.

"I'll be right back, just excuse me," and she nodded.

"Yeah sure, don't rush on my account," and he went out the back door somewhere, she shrugged and turned around to clean her mess. As she shut the fridge she felt two familiar arms around wrap around her waist she turned to face him.

"Hey, were have you been?"

"I needed a leak,"

"Well you have a stranger lurking around, he called me crazy and said this was his house and that I have to leave," she said eyebrows rose.

"Really?" he asked shocked and she nodded.

"Yeah I offered him a drink but he said no not at this time," and he chuckled at her and kissed her she laughed into the kiss as he picked her up a bit.

"Troy that's like the guy," she said pointing at him as he made his way up the steps to the back door, is head down.

"No way,"

"Yes way I mean who is he to tell me I have to leave when this is your house." She said, Troy was just stood there as he entered. "See my boyfriend is real now do I still have to leave?" she asked totally slurring causing the stranger to lift his head up.

"Hey little bro," he said and Troy's' jaw dropped.

"No way, Aidy what are you doing here?"

"Oh nice to see you too Troy," he said smirking.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked confused and Troy laughed.

"Baby this is my older brother, Aidy," he said stumbling because of shock and the ale.

"Why didn't you tell me that before? This like explains so much of mine and his conversation am I right?" she asked the older Bolton and he nodded.

"Yip, quite a girl you have there Troy," he said chuckling and she gasped.

"Hey, I'm stood right here," Gabriella protested with a pout, arms folded and Troy chuckled.

"Yeah she's the best! She's just a little forward when had a drink she'll not remember a thing in a bit and be totally shy,"

"I'm still here Troy, I can hear you," she said giggling; he smiled and kissed her quick.

"So how long are you here for?"

"A couple of months don't ask me why something to do with the college," and Troy nodded.

"We won the knights again last night they wanted a rematch for the championship," and Aidy nodded.

"Yeah dad was telling me,"

"I hate the knights," Gabriella mumbled against Troy's' chest and he laughed kissing her head affectionately.

"So how's the police work going?" Troy asked picking up his drink.

"Great it's hard with all the paper work you have to do buts it good, better than I thought it would be," and Troy nodded as him and Gabriella yawned at the same time causing Aidy to laugh.

"You two go on up we'll catch up later, she tells me you've been up all night?" and he nodded.

"Yeah, good night," he said chuckling. "Come on Gabriella, let's go upstairs," and she giggled standing up straight and jumped on Troy's' back.

"Later Aidy,"

"Yeah bye Troy, bye Troy's' crazy girlfriend,"

"Hey, i'm not crazy I'm just really drunk and tired all at the same together," she said and they laughed as she mumbled her words and Troy led her out the kitchen and to his room, he put her down and she instantly took her high heels off.

"Oh wow that feels so good," she said standing on her normal feet, he chuckled as he stripped to his boxers. She followed him into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair up and stuff. They come out minutes later and Troy dived in his bed, she laughed as she made her way over to the bed, sitting down she brought her dress over hair head so she was left in her underwear and sighed contently as she laid back.

"Oh wow I love your bed," she murmured tiredly and he laughed wrapping the sheets over her as she turned on her front head facing him snuggling up to him. "It so comfy," she said yawning.

"That's why I picked it," he said and she laughed her eyes dropping he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Night baby"

"Night I love you," she said.

"Love you too," not long after sleep took over them both.

* * *

At around 4 pm Saturday afternoon, Gabriella woke up groaning quietly as her head started to pound. She turned over to see Troy fast asleep, she smiled before quietly getting out the bed and putting some of her mini shorts on and a black tank top that was at he's house from previous nights like last night. Being liked in the Bolton household she was told when ever she stayed to make her self at home. So she went down stairs to see Diane and Jack Bolton watching TV. They smiled when they turned to see her appearance.

"Great night huh?" Diane asked laughing and she groaned putting her head in her hands, which caused Jack to laugh.

"Hey it's the crazy girl who drinks at 8 on a Saturday morning," someone said from the doorway, Gabriella frowned, as did the parents all confused. Gabriella turned and groaned again as she remembered the encounter she had with him this morning.

"I'm not crazy really I was just really, really drunk, I never seen you here before so I didn't know who you were or what you were doing in Troy's' house," she explained embarrassedly and the parents smiled knowing they must have met sometime this morning when they came strolling in.

"Ah you've met the famous Gabriella then have you?" Jack asked and she blushed as Aidy nodded.

"Yeah this morning about 8ish her and Troy came in plastered and still drinking. She was giggling and chatting away to her self something about knocking her self literally, I don't know," he explained smiling and she laughed as she remembered Troy walking in to the doorframe.

"What?" his parents asked smiling.

"We came in & went in to the kitchen, I asked if I could make some toast and he said yeah sure knock your self out. He started to walk backwards saying he was going for a leak when he literally walked straight into the doorframe." and they laughed.

"That's Troy for you," his mom said.

"So what did you do last night?" Jack asked.

"You know the usual went straight to Chad's after the game."

"Yeah word round school, weekend after a game, is Chad holds the best parties," and she nodded agreeing.

"Yeah they're great he's got the huge stereo and kitchen and everything proper dj, plus the neighbours aren't all that bothered as he lives near his team mates who come to the parties." she explained.

"So how much did you drink last night?" Aidy asked.

"I have no idea actually, but with the way my heads feeling right now I would presume that was a lot. All I remember was the Malibu, the shots, taboo and then port and let me tell you I ain't ever drinking that again it was horrible," and they laughed at her disgusted face.

"So what was all about with Luke before the game?" Jack asked and she groaned at he mention of his name.

"Luke, he's the knights captain right?" Aidy asked with fake oblivious, he new damn well who Luke was, through one person and one person only, Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"When East came, we were just stretching getting ready and Luke made some comment how they were gunna win and Troy was saying like keep dreaming arguing and some how the topic of a knight dating a wildcat came up. Oh that's right Troy winked at me and Luke started saying all this stuff keep your eyes on your own and Luke being Luke put his arm around me," she shivered remembering it, "anyway he said like if he didn't then they would end up like last years senior wildcat captain," and Jack nodded sadly.

"Yeah I remember that, still don't know who did that,"

"It was Tommy," Gabriella said shocked that he didn't know; now he just looked confused.

"Who's Tommy?" Diane asked really interested in this gossip.

"Luke's brother, he got caught a few months back." No one noticed the slight frown of hurt that adorned Aidy's face for a spit second as Tommy Matthews was mentioned.

"Get out," Jack said and she smiled.

"Yeah they were saying in the argument and when Troy mentioned that he couldn't pay the price of doing that because his brother had been caught and he cant drive he got really rattled up. It was quite funny actually, I guess he really looks up to that twat of a brother,"

"So who was the guy from East dating at West?"

"Oh, she's a senior on my time, Alex. When me and Shar found out last night we asked was he okay and everything she said he's fine but majoring in sport management instead of basketball because his knee is screwed," she explained.

"These guys sound like creeps, how can you do that just because you're dating someone from a different school?" Diane said disgusted.

"Gabriella, you and Troy better be careful were you go and seen together by the sounds of things he seems to really look up to his brother," Jacks said sternly and she smiled nodding.

"Thanks, I know yeah I wouldn't put it past him," there was silence for a minute till Aidy realized what his dad said.

"Wait, would they have to be careful?" he asked confused and his mom chuckled.

"Honey," she said hand on his shoulder. "She goes to West High," she said his jaw dropped and moved his shoulder from his moms grasp

"What?" he exclaimed standing up and Gabriella looked shocked at this. "Are you kidding?" he asked and his eyes fell on Gabriella and she shook her head confidently.

"Why the sudden outburst son?" Jack asked and he scoffed.

"Can you blame me, we're sat here all chatting away and theres a knight sat there. You think you know someone," he muttered and his mom laughed.

"I've been dating Troy for a year, you know he has a girlfriend," Gabriella said genuinely shocked, he ignored her and turned to his parents.

"You knew and you still let him date her and dad you're the wildcats coach I thought you out of everyone would have disagreed as soon as you found out,"

"I knew this would happen," Jack said under his breath. "Look Aidy, Gabriella is a nice girl, don't get me wrong I was worried when I first found out but when I saw the look in his eyes when ever she was around, her name was mentioned or even thought about her, you would have done the same thing to let your kid be happy and by proving I made the right choice, she's sat here a year later," he said surprisingly calm, Aidy sighed and ran a hand through his short back and sides hair cut.

"I don't even know what to say I can't believe he's seeing her, an enemy out of all the cheerleaders in his school and he goes and picks a knight." He said pacing disappointment in his voice, Gabriella took a in a sharp breath looking at her fingers in her lap trying not to break down, she didn't need this on this day, she was supposed to have a nice relaxing day with Troy, not arguing, she sighed again. Diane noticed this and went and sat next her while Jack took Aidy in the kitchen.

"Hey, don't worry about it he'll come round," and she nodded after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered causing Diane to frown in confusion.

"What for sweetie?"

"I don't know really but for having causing the argument against you, Jack and Aidy I guess," she said softly and Diane smiled.

"Don't worry about that okay? He'll come round, now you go make a drink and something to eat I'm gunna go get ready for work," she said and they stood up, she gave Gabriella one last squeeze before heading off up stairs. Brie Gabriella sighed, stood frozen for a minute till she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she said trying to smile genuinely walking to where she was stood this morning flicking the kettle on. "You want a coffee or something?" she asked the men sat at the table while getting mugs out the cupboard, Jack nodded.

"Thanks Gabriella, I'll have a coffee please," and she nodded and turned to Aidy.

"You want one?" she asked softly trying to avoid the look he was giving her, like she was something off the bottom of his shoe.

"And let you poison me? No thanks traitor," he replied childishly and she nodded slightly turning to the kettle, she could feel his eyes glaring at her and she took a deep breath telling her self to ignore it. Out of know were he smirked and his dad nudged him giving him a stern look telling him to drop what ever he was about to say. Aidy gave him one back saying, yeah right.

"Don't think Luke would be pleased to see his favourite girl has his enemies name tattooed down her stomach," he said smugly and out of instinct her hand went to cover it and she heard Diane who had just entered, gasp as did Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked but she could swear his face was itching to a smile; she gulped and nodded before turning to Diane who smiled and clapped.

"Oh let me see, let me see," she said rushing over to her as did Jack but not so much as ran like his wife, she smiled at his parents.

"It's nothing special just his initials and his number," and she pulled her shorts down a bit.

"I hate to admit it buts actually quite cute and nice." Diane said and Gabriella smiled saying a small thanks and got on with her coffee making missing Aidy shaking his head.

"Whatever," he said under his breath reading the newspaper on the island.

"So when did you get that done?" Jack asked.

"A week ago," she replied and he nodded even though she couldn't see as her back was turned.

"Does Troy know?" his mom asked and Gabriella nodded giving Jack his coffee and he smiled as a thanks.

"Yeah he saw it last night I wasn't gunna tell him till it was healed proper you know but," she said smiling and they nodded, Diane smirking.

"Oh yeah and how did he manage to see it, I do believe you said you were wearing a dress," she said smartly Jack laughed while she blushed a bit.

"It wasn't like that," she said smiling "No he pulled me to him with my hip and as soon as he put pressure on it I winced he asked me what was wrong I tried to say nothing, but he knows me to well I guess."

"Yeah sure that's how he found out," Jack said laughing sarcastically and she blushed again.

"No really, honestly, that's how it happened." His parents nodded and she knew they weren't convinced. "You don't believe me do you?" she said sighing defeated but still smiling.

"No but what ever you say," Diane said and she giggled shaking her head. Aidy closed the paper and set it back in the middle of the island his eyes found his mom and she smiled gently before he turned his gaze and landed on Gabriella, he shook his head again. She tried not to frown as she could feel him looking at her and just concentrated on the mug in her hands. _It's not my fault I'm a night for god sake he needs to grow up a bit_ Gabriella thought.

"So traitor how did you and Troy meet?" Aidy asked, his mom glared at him and Jack sent an apologetic smile to Gabriella.

"Christmas break freshman year, we talked for a bit and exchanged numbers and stuff and then started dating as school came back round in our sophomore year," she said smiling softly at him.

"And he doesn't care you're a knight?" and she shook her head no and he scoffed again causing her to frown.

"Aidy stop it now, act your age." Diane scolded.

"Who cares if she's a knight?" his dad asked.

"Everyone, there all traitors and pile of trash," he said glaring at her, Gabriella stood their frozen in shock but not showing it and just ignored his comment and turned to Diane.

"So what time does your shift Di?" she asked softly and she smiled back before glancing at the clock it read 05:00 pm.

"In about an hour or so," and Gabriella nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "So when does your mom get back from business?"

"Urm 2 weeks I think, it depends, unless the company need her longer then she'll stay there till they say she can come back," and Diane nodded. Aidy let out a sigh.

"How can you sit there and talk to her knowing she's a knight eh? A knight they're nothing but scum it's like I don't know, a cat going out with a dog its stupid sick and wrong. I mean for one she's a knight 2 she's a knight," he said louder purposely, saying that excuse twice. "3 look how short her shorts are and that has got to be the tightest top ever, when your boyfriend's in bed you don't walk around their house in barely anything when their parents and brother or sister are in. Talk about whore, I bet she only got with our Troy for the sex, better yet I bet Troy's only dating her to wind up Luke anyway," he said sitting taking breath as he finished. _That felt good_ he thought with a laugh, his mom and dad stood there mouth a gape not quite believing their son could be so rude to another, Diane's head shot up as he heard the girl sniffle and set her mug down.

"Gabriella honey...." She said about to grab her arm but she ran past her and up the stairs. The parents sighed before turning to their eldest giving him a glare.

"How can you say something like that?" his mother whispered harshly and he shrugged.

"It needed to be done all knights are the same nothing but trash," his dad cut him off.

"She's not trash at all just because she's a knight doesn't make her any less different from us,"

"Yeah you keep thinking that," Aidy said getting up to make a drink.

"Right now I'm thinking you're just as bad as this Luke guy," his mom said and his jaw dropped.

"What?" he said shocked and his dad nodded.

"She's right, yeah East might talk dirty to West, but only because they start it. She did nothing to you even after you blew up in the living room, she still tried to talk to you," Jack explained.

"She's a knight, what part of that don't you two understand? You always said you didn't like them," he retorted.

"That was the basketball team and before we met her and Sharpay," his mom answered.

"Who the hell is Sharpay? No wait let me guess Chad's' bird," Jack shook his head.

"Zeke's, Chad is seeing Taylor from east," and Aidy laughed.

"Wow and I thought Chad was the dumb one," he said.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," his mom said and left the room.

"Agreed," Jack said following his wife.

"Whatever," Aidy mumbled to his self before returning to making his drink.


	5. Shit, fuck, fuck

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter Five_**

When Gabriella left the kitchen, half way up the stairs she couldn't stop the tears, she slowly opened Troy's bedroom door and shut it quietly sliding down to a sitting position and brought her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe her boyfriend's brother had said those things about her. Yeah they were only words but they still hurt her. They were talking great before he found out. She tried to hold the sob that came from her throat in so she wouldn't wake him up but the words whore, stupid, sick and scum kept going round in her head and it just had to come out. She kept her forehead on her knees wrapping her arms around her legs.

The little sobs coming from the girl sat behind the door slowly woke Troy up; he opened his eyes to find his girlfriend not there and frowned when he heard the noise. He sat up a bit and his heart broke at the sight of her crying.

"What's wrong boo?" he asked his voice croaky from just waking up, as he got out of the bed and crouched in front of her. Her head shot up at his voice as she had not heard him wake up, she wiped the tears away but they wouldn't stop so she gave up and threw her arms around his neck causing them to stand up. He was way confused but let her cry into his neck for a minute stroking her hair. After a few minutes she seemed to have calmed down a bit he kissed her neck up to her cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked as she pulled her head back and he cupped both her cheeks with his hands gently.

"Your brother hates me," she whispered and he frowned in confusion.

"What?" she smiled softly at him through her tears.

"I woke up about 4ish and went down to see Di & Jack in the front room and then Aidy came in and was messing about saying ah it's the crazy drunk girl from this morning," she said and he smiled at her caressing her cheek. "We started chatting about the party, this morning how I met Aidy and then we were talking about the argument you had with Luke before the game and all about the tradition he was going to keep if he found any one was dating from the opposite schools." He nodded for her to continue.

"Your dad told us to be careful were we go in case were seen together, it was silent for a few minutes and then Aidy was confused as to why we had to be careful and your mom told him I go to west. He just blew up, your dad took him into the kitchen and your mom spoke to me saying he'll calm down. I nodded and she came to get ready for work. I went to make a drink and asked if they wanted one Aidy said no he doesn't want to be poisoned and called me a traitor. Anyway after a few minutes I could feel him glaring at me and he said something about my tattoo meaning Luke wouldn't like it if he saw his enemies name on his favourite girl," she choked back a sob, lip quivering and took a deep breath, Troy could not believe what he was hearing, his jaw becoming clenched with each word she said.

"Anyway I just carried on talking to your mom and stuff and he called me a traitor again, and then he said it was wrong stupid and sick to date a knight he called us scum and that I'm a whore and that I'm only with you for the sex. And that your probably only dating me to wind up Luke," she finished and broke down in tears in his chest again, he instantly wrapped his hands around her and kissed her head calming her down, his jaw was squared at what she had just told him, he refrained with everything he had in him not to rush down stairs right now and beat his brother to a pulp. She soon calmed down and pulled back smiling embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry for being such a girl but we were getting on fine till he found out I was a knight," he smiled at her and kissed her a few times before answering.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything, he's the prick for starting it. Knight or not your his brothers girlfriend, he supposed to at least try and get on with you," and she smiled up at him while he grinned back looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into all day. He pecked her lips a few times before pulling her back into the bed, she giggled slightly as they got comfy under the sheets her head on his bare chest, arm around his torso his protectively around her shoulders.

"Just ignore him Brie I know I will till he apologizes to you," she smiled at her boyfriend.

"You don't have to do that Troy, he's your family I cant expect you to do that for me," she said softly turning so her chin was against his chest and he smiled at her playing with a stranded piece of hair.

"Well expect it because I'm not gunna let him speak to you like that, you didn't do anything. So I'd quit trying to argue because I have won this one," he said smirking and she laughed lightly.

"Thank you Troy," she whispered and he smiled.

"Anytime," he said pulling her more up the bed so her face was directly over his and she giggled at his actions. "Now where's my good morning snog off my beautiful girlfriend," he smirked as she blushed but she soon found confidence.

"Right here," she whispered slowly putting her lips on his as she knew he liked the little kisses first and then a slow and meaning full passionate one. It lasted quite long to say it was a kiss.

"Mm that was nice," she whispered smiling and he smiled back.

"Yeah it was," and she giggled which caused him to smile bigger as did the sparkle in her eyes. "I love you boo," he whispered her giggle changed into a beaming smile.

"I love you too Troy so much," she whispered back still on top of him brushing the hair out of his beautiful ocean like blue eyes, "so so much," she continued and he beamed back.

"I know and don't listen to things like he says he doesn't know the truth and we both know we're not dating each other for the reasons that dick said okay?" and she nodded a bit shocked of his speech. "Yeah I can be deep," he said and they both laughed. She gave him a peck on the lips a few times before re-resting her head in his chest.

"So? What do you wanna' do tonight?" he asked after a few minutes of silence and she smiled.

"I think I wanna stay in tonight, watch a movie or something, pig out on pizza and stuff," and he chuckled. "But if you wanna go out that's totally cool," she added.

"Nah stay in pigging out on junk food sounds good tonight, I'll take you out next weekend sound good?" Troy said playing with a stray curl coming from her ponytail and she nodded turning to face him.

"Perfect," she said just above a whisper smiling at him and all of a sudden his stomach rumbled which caused her to giggle and him to laugh. "Someone's hungry,"

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "What time is it?" and she turned her head to look at his alarm clock.

"Just gone quarter to six, we can order the food now if you want?" she suggested and she giggled at his smiling face.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Come on lets go," he said and they both got up him shoving some basketball shorts on and made their way to the kitchen to get the take out menu.

"Hey Troy," his mom said and he smiled at her letting her now he heard her.

"Hey son, sleep well?" Jack asked as he saw his son and his long-term girlfriend walk in, he nodded as Gabriella sat down on one of the island stools.

"Great thanks, where are the take out menu's mom?" he asked rooting through the draws, she laughed at him slightly.

"Two draws down honey," as soon as she said this he was rooting through the said draw.

"Aha," he exclaimed bringing his mom, dad and Gabriella out of their conversation, "What do you want boo?" he asked going over the menu, she rolled her eyes smiling at the nickname.

"Urm pepperoni pizza and a coke please,"

"What about you dad?" he looked hesitant at first as if he was debating it then he sighed.

"Yeah go on then I'll have a small meat feast,"

"Mom?"

"No honey I'm leaving for work shortly,"

"Okay so that's 2 pepperoni pizzas, 2 cokes and a small meat feast pizza," they nodded and he made his way to the hall to make the call. Few minutes later he was making his way back to the kitchen till his brother landed in front of him coming from down the stairs.

"Hey bro," he said but Troy made no action to answer him and moved to the side to pass him, Aidy frowned and grabbed his arm. "So what you doing later, want to shoot some hoops?" Troy glared at him and shook his arm from his brother's grasp.

"You're kidding right?" Troy asked seriously.

"Um no why would I be joking?" he asked hesitantly and somewhat confused which shocked Troy.

"You think you can insult my girlfriend like that and expect everything to be okay?"

"You're really giving me the cold shoulder over a chick?"

"She isn't just some chick, she's my girlfriend Aidy, I can't believe you even said all them things about her and to her,"

"She's a knight, wildcats and knights don't mix," he said slowly.

"You really need to get over yourself you know that Aidy, you're what? Turning 23 and you still go around your schools tradition. You're becoming a police man for gods sake, don't you think its time to move on and stop living your life like you're in high school, things aren't the same as they were, East and West get on apart from the basketball team, heck even the football captains are mates. I bet if Luke wasn't even captain I'd be mates towards them like I am the rest of the schools."

"What?" Aidy asked.

"You're my supposed to be my brother, have I ever said any thing like that to one of your girlfriends?" Aidy didn't answer and just looked anywhere but at his younger brother knowing he'd reached a point.

"Well have i? No that's what I thought. What makes things worse you don't even know her and you've already judged her, knight or not, it doesn't make difference. I've not liked some of your past girlfriends but I didn't show it and I got to know them. Brie means everything to me and to know that my brother has spoken to her like that makes me want to rip your head off, but i'm not gunna stoop that low."

Aidy stood there somewhat dumbfounded not knowing what to say.

"You know what?" Troy asked rhetorically but he heard his brother speak.

"What?" he asked, hands on his hips. "Haven't you finished putting me down already?" This made Troy snap,

"Putting you down, you called my girlfriend more or less every name under the sun, what gives you the right to do that? You don't even know her, you are such a dick," Troy shouted.

"Thanks," Aidy sarcastically, Troy sighed taking a deep breath as if trying to calm himself than to jump on his brother.

"Don't speak to me," Troy whispered harshly and went to go back in the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Aidy asked, he heard what he said he just wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"Never talk to me again," he stated slowly and simply.

"I can't believe your doing this Troy,"

"You're really starting to piss me off Aidy, I'm doing this because you said things to my girlfriend that were far from the truth." He heard Aidy scoff quietly then speak.

"Why are you taking this to heart?"

"You're such an ass you don't know what it feels like to have your brother call the girl you're so much in love with every horrible name there is. Oh wait, wait, I have an idea if I remember correctly there was a girl you were dating for years, from high school, now tell me did you love her?" Troy said smirking, as he knew he did and still did very much but she left him for someone else, harsh to use against him but he wanted him to know what it felt like. In fact he didn't even know who she left him for, lets find out huh? "Actually forget that, what was the guys name? The one she left you for?"

"Why?" Aidy asked his gaze dropping to the floor.

"Tell me,"

"Thomas," Aidy muttered after a few seconds silence.

"Who? Thomas who?"

"Thomas Matthews." The older Bolton answered reluctantly answered. Troy frowned for a second Matthews? Why does that sound familiar, Luke Matth- Tommy Matthews. Get the fuck out!

"You called my girlfriend every name under the sun because your tramp of an ex-girlfriend left you for a Knight? Luke's brother? That's low dude! Real low. Just because she was a slut doesn't mean every other girl out there is! And because Tommy and Luke are crazy pricks from west doesn't mean every other person from west are Trash, Gabriella's the most important person In my life." Troy was furious. Aidy didn't reply to that, what could he say?

"Why do that Aidy, why take your anger out on my girlfriend, that isn't you Aidy. You must know that not every girl out there is like that!"

"Like what?" Aidy asked lowly running his hands through his hair, a sign Troy new he was upset or something, giving Troy reason to believe he knows he stepped over the line, taking his anger of his ex-girlfriend out on Gabriella.

"Oh you know a bit trampish, like you're ex girlfriend!" Troy asked smirking looking at his brother. "I mean come on, did you see how much make-up she wore, it was like it was cemented on, and wow, don't even get me started on her choice of clothing-" Troy was yet again interrupted by his brother.

"Shut up I'm serious dude, don't go there."

"Why? You can call my girlfriend but I can't call yours? Yeah right Hayden, get a grip will you. Wait a minute she's not your girlfriend anymore. No wonder she left you everything doesn't go the way you want it to, life's not like that. Grow up!" he said surprising himself at how well he kept his laugh in at the look on Aidy's face.

"You have know right to call her that, she loved you to pieces once she got to know you," Aidy more or less shouted. No matter how much the girl hurt him Aidy still had a soft spot for her. Troy smiled at him, which got Aidy confused, "What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked frustrated.

"You've just proved my point, Gabriella could have learned to love you like one if you'd have given the time to get to know her. Hopefully you see where I'm coming from and come to your senses and know Brie for who she is and not for what school she goes to. I love her to pieces man and if you don't get on with her then I don't get on with you. It's your choice," he said and with one last look over at his older brother he left him in the hall deep in thought.

"Shit, fuck, fuck," Aidy mumbled to his self after a few minutes of thinking and going over everything he said to her to himself before walking up stairs to his room.


	6. Happy Anniversary

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter Six_**

"Hey, so the food should be about another 20 minutes," Troy stated as he sat down next to Gabriella at the island.

"Okay well I'm off for work I'll see you guys later, have a nice night." Diane said and left as they all said goodbye, not long after their food came and Jack went to the door and paid for their dinners.

"Oh thank god I'm starving," Troy said as his dad came in with the food and set it out for them to eat, Gabriella giggled.

"When are you not?" and he mocked hurt taking his pizza off his dad and handing one to Gabriella. "Thank you," she replied.

"No problem, come on," he said motioning to for them to go in the family room and she followed. He turned the TV on as they sat down and L.A Lakers game from the night before came on.

"Oh is this last nights game?" Gabriella asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder who won?" he asked rhetorically and they sat in more or less a comfortable silence while eating their food, with one of them asking and talking every now and then.

After finishing their dinner and the rest of the basketball game they were sat back in the family room deciding what film to watch.

"Troy I don't wanna' watch that, I've seen it so many times, pick something else." Gabriella whined as he picked up his favourite movie, Transformers.

"I love this film. How can you not want to watch it?"

"Because when you've seen it as many times as you have, you should no what happens by now."

"Yeah so?" Troy argued his part.

"Please Troy, any movie I don't care which one, scary, comedy, action just not that one," he sighed and set it back in on the rack.

"How about this one?" he asked after a few minutes of over looking his collection of DVDs.

"Wildcat I can't see if you have your hand over the title," she said and he smiled taking his hand off, to reveal fast and the furious Tokyo drift.

"Sure, no problem, I actually haven't seen this one," she said smiling at him; he smiled sarcastically back at her before setting it in, pressing play and lying down on the couch.

"I'm gunna get a drink before it starts, you want one?" Gabriella asked standing and he shook his head no.

"No thanks," and she nodded making her way into the kitchen to get a bottled water out the fridge, not seconds later she was back in the front room passing Troy to go and get in the comfortable chair she not that long ago got up from, when Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Whoa," she said giggling as she landed in a lying position next to Troy; she looked at him, to see him smiling down at her.

"Hey there," he said laughing and she laughed back.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here," and he laughed more.

"You're quite random baby you know that?" he asked and she smiled innocently and turned so her whole body was facing him.

"Yeah and you know you love it really," and he grinned before planting a kiss on her lips, which she immediately relaxed into and deepened. She moaned into the kiss as his hand ran up her thigh and under her tank top to caress her stomach. After oxygen became a problem they pulled back from the kiss and he made his way to her neck, and just before he started suck she stopped him.

"What's up boo?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ears then resting his hands on either side of her head as he was now straddling her, she smiled at the nickname before answering.

"I was just thinking if were gunna get all hot and heavy like that we should go to your room or my house were we won't get interrupted," she suggested and he smirked.

"I like the way you think," Troy replied with a playful growl into her neck and she giggled giving him a quick peck. "Your bedroom it is," he said standing up taking Gabriella with him and chucking her over his shoulder.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she asked through her fit off laughter.

"Dad we're going over to Brie's for a bit, later." He shouted as he reached the front door picking his car keys up on the little table in the hall.

"Okay cya' later son," his dad shouted from the kitchen after he heard his dads voice he was out the house, in the car and off down the street off to Gabriella 's house in a matter of seconds. They were half way to her house, with Gabriella was just gazing out the window when she looked down at her self and then over at Toy she started to giggle quietly. Troy instantly looked over at her with a confused face on but laughing quietly to himself watching her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he eventually asked.

"I've just realised, I'm in my jamas and you're in nothing but basketball shorts plus were both bare foot," he looked down and true to her words he was in fact, bare foot and he had no top on, he smiled at her then gave her his sexy wink which in return she smiled innocently before looking down to cover her blush.

"I guess were in the heat of the moment huh? Before we decided to leave for your house," and she nodded giggling.

"Doesn't really matter though its not like were getting out of the car, so no-ones gunna see us." Troy smiled taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers his thumb gently running over her knuckles, her smiled widened at the small but meaningful gesture. Not long after they pulled up at her house, he rolled onto the drive while she jumped out and made her way to the back off the house through the side gate to go and open the garage for Troy to put his car in. Once he did he made his way into her house through the side garage door, he saw Gabriella leaning on the island in the kitchen slightly and made his way behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear kissing down her neck and she laughed.

"Gee I don't know," she replied sarcastically turning to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist, he smiled at her bringing his face down catching her lips with his.

"So what ever..._kiss_...should we do..._kiss_...on are one year..._kiss_...anniversary..._longer kiss_...all alone, just us two..._kiss_...in this big house?" he asked smiling into the kisses which caused her to giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back but her lips where still painfully close to his.

"I can think of a lot of things," she whispered against his lips her right arm came trailing slowly down from the back off his neck, down his chest, across his rock hard abs making goose bumps follow her fingers which ever way they led, he could feel the moan coming from his throat and didn't try to suppress it. Once it released he crashed his lips onto hers turning slightly and started to walk making her walk backwards crashing into walls on the way to the stairs. She giggled as he broke the kiss and bent down to chuck her over his shoulder like he had done moments ago leaving his house and jogged upstairs to her room kicking the door shut with his foot and laid her down gently on the bed.

He instantly climbed above her, elbows at the side of her head to prevent him from putting all of his weight on her. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck; him staring intently into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled a huge smile down at her, which caused her to laugh softly at how adorable he looked. "What?" She asked barely above as whisper and he shook his head sideways

"Nothing its just every time I look at you I seem to fall more in love with you," he whispered back lips just above hers.

"I love you too Troy," and he crashed his lips on to hers sharing a few lip kisses. When they pulled back she smiled then leaned left to open her bedside table draws and pulled out a gift bag and then turned back to him.

"Happy Anniversary," she said handing him the bag and he took it gently.

"Oh Brie, I left yours at mine," he said guilty and she smiled slightly.

"That's okay, we're going back over to yours later just give it me then." and he nodded.

"Well should I open it when we get back to mine-" she interrupted him.

"No that's okay open it now," she demanded softly.

"If you insist," he said and she nodded vigorously as they sat up on her bed facing each other. He carefully emptied the contents on the bed, a card, and 2 rectangular boxes landed softly on her baby pink sheet, he reached for the card first and opened it. On the front were two me 2 u bears cuddling, the lady one holding a heart shaped pillow, written in read writing at the top were the words _'Happy Anniversary'_.

"Thanks Brie that's amazing and I love you too," he said and leaned over to peck her lips and she smiled as he picked up the smallest one, he opened it and found a 14ct silver ring, he smiled as he saw it.

"Wow, Brie this is nice," he said lifting it out.

"Read on the inside," she stated softly and he did as he instructed to find the words _'H.A. Love You Always, Your Boo x' _"Happy Anniversary wouldn't fit so I had the initials of the words put on it instead," she explained sheepishly he chuckled slightly slipping the ring on his left pointer finger.

"Its perfect Brie," he said pecking her lips again. "And I love you too," he said again and she giggled softly lifting the next box in his hand, he opened this one to find a white gold diamond cut curb chain and bracelet.

"Fuck boo these are amazing," he said mouth a jaw, eyebrows raised, lifting the chain and clasping it around his neck, she had to admit the colour of it made his chest look more tanned and sexy she thought to her self and giggled.

"I'm glad you like," she said helping them with the bracelet putting the bag on her bedside table along with the card, once he did he gently tackled her so she was lying on her back again and straddled her hips his arms back near her head.

"Like it? I love it all of them, thank you," he said sincerely bringing his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered and he whispered it back before putting his lips against hers instantly giving his tongue entrance when asked. She re-wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand came from near her head and to her thigh slowly making its way up to her stomach under her tank top and gently caressed it, going higher with each stroke. They pulled back when oxygen became a problem and he kissed down her jaw line to her neck and started to suck on her soft spot, she moaned and arched her self up into him as his hand started to knead her breast through her bra.

Smiling triumphantly pulling back at the mark he'd made on her neck, she cupped his cheeks and brought his mouth back to hers and he smirked slightly. She leaned up a bit as he brought her top over head leaving her in a black bra; she smiled seductively at him before leaning over him making him lie on his back and straddled him. She kissed him a few times before she sat up straight looking down at him smiling innocently biting her lip at the amount of love and lust he was looking at her with.

"You know," he whispered huskily running his hands up her arms. "This looks good on you but even better off," and run his hands down her back to the clasp of her bra and within seconds of touching it he was slowly pulling the straps down her arms and letting it fall on his chest then picking it and lightly dropping it on the floor. He groaned as she rolled downwards sitting on his crotch and she smiled as she could feel him growing then leaned down to kiss him, both of them moaning as he pert nipples grazed his chest.

Their kisses becoming more intense as more clothing was removed, they were still filled with the same amount of passion but they were becoming fiery and heated as well as their breaths beginning to quicken. A few seconds later they were both fully naked, Troy back on top of Gabriella, they pulled back from the intense kissing and Troy looked at Gabriella as if to say 'you ready.' She smiled and leaned her head up and kissed him, he then kissed down her chest and slowly entered her, they both gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure wash through them. Troy still kissing her chest but back up to her face she ran a hand through his hair and arched her back into him as he picked up his pace, setting the familiar rhythm.

"Oh yes Troy," she moaned as he went deeper and he brought his lips to hers. She gripped his shoulders she met his thrusts and he grunted into the kiss.

"Oh," was all that he could manage to breathe out as their tongues were battling against each other's.

"Troy harder," Gabriella softly demanded through a moan and he knew he successfully fulfilled her wishes as she moaned louder. Not long after their moans were louder, their breathing became heavier and their climaxes were reaching. Gabriella couldn't get her head around the intense feeling he was giving her right now and God! From their previous position that felt so good. In the midst of the position and the pleasure she was feeling from it she decided it was her new favourite sex position. They were now back in the missionary position him on top, he lifted his head from her neck as she made a moan that he new was the one telling him she was nearing; he put his face over hers so he was looking straight into her eyes, their heavy breaths hitting each others faces. He stroked her cheek still looking in her eyes and thrusting inside of her.

"Cum with me boo," he just managed to get out and she could barely nod as he gave a few more thrusts she felt him let out inside of her as he felt her let loose all around him.

"Ah Troy," she moaned as her orgasm washed through her. "I love you," he collapsed on top of her gently and she wrapped her arms around his torso just under his shoulders. His nose was centimetres away from her right cheek.

"I love you too Gabriella," he whispered as he was out of breath to say it any louder but it still had the same amount of strength and truth behind it. No more words were said as they listened to each other's heavy pants lying together in the afterglow of the always-amazing sex session they had just shared. Ten minutes later their heavy breathing and fast rising chests had subsided and were back to their normal rates but still lied in the same position.

"Boo?" Troy asked quietly his eyes closed relaxing at the gentle stroke of fingers off his girlfriend at the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked and she smiled, he was always asking if she was okay and stuff like that but that's one of the many things she loved about him. He felt her nod but she spoke seconds later.

"I feel great thanks," she giggled slightly meaning every word but still not moving position "You?" she asked.

"Even better," he stated as they snuggled into each other more and deeper. "I love you boo so much," he whispered. "You mean the world to me. I never wanna know what it would feel like having to live my life without you init, I can hardly make it through a school day knowing I have to wait a full 8 hours to see you again," he said kissing her cheek, as her eyes watered a bit.

"You're the most outstanding sweetest guy ever you know that? I feel the same Troy. I love you so much I didn't even know I could feel so much towards one person," she said turning just her head to face him and smiled a tear actually fell from her eye and he gently kissed it away. Their eyes locked and they didn't need any more words as their eyes spoke for them. After what seemed like hours but was naturally only minutes he lifted his head just to glance at the clock on her beside table it was flashing 22:02 and he settled his head back down.

"You wanna stop here instead of us getting back dressed and every thing?" she suggested and he grinned at her.

"You can stay at mine tomorrow night and then I'll take you to get your car from Chad's in the morning before school, that okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"Sounds great," she whispered and he knew she was getting tired.

"You tired boo?" he asked and she could almost feel him smirking, if she weren't so comfortable or/and tired she would have hit him gently.

"Yeah, my boyfriends just given me one of the best workouts ever," she said and she actually did feel his smirk this time as he lightly kissed her shoulder.

"Really think I'm gunna have to words with this little man," he said playing along and this time she smirked.

"Oh trust me." she said "he ain't little," she whispered and giggled turning to him as she could see the blush in his cheeks.

"I can't help it but it doesn't help the matter having the greatest girl in the world, not to mention she knows what she's doing," he said eyebrows raised she smiled innocently back at him.

"You know before we just went back into missionary position," she said quietly and he nodded. "Well the position before that, does it have a name or something?" Asked Gabriella shyly and he shrugged.

"I have no idea boo, why?" she shook her head no. "Tell me, please?" he asked pouting a little and she smiled.

"How can I say no to that? Nothing it's just I liked it. A lot," she said shyly and he smirked.

"Yeah I was flicking through that book the other day you know ALL THE POSITIONS, the one Chad got me for Christmas as a joke one year and I really wanted to try it."

"I'm glad you did," she whispered and he smiled pecking her lips.

"So am I," they sat in silence for a few minutes before Gabriella spoke.

"You know if you think about it we've done like loads of them positions and in some of the most craziest places," and he chuckled.

"Yeah every room in both are houses, guest rooms in are friends houses.'"

"Three stores, the back garden, even the stairs, man we must be desperate." Giggled Gabriella.

"No we're not desperate we just have an amazing sex life," Troy replied softly and she nodded then yawned making him yawn, she muffled a giggle settling into Troy's' side, him holding her close as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Goodnight boo," he whispered.

"Night, love you," she whispered back and heard a faint love you back as she drifted off in to dream land.


	7. Happy Anniversary Boo

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next morning when Gabriella woke, she turned to her left as she felt a hand around her waist and smiled immediately knowing whom it was. She stared at him for a few minutes taking in his features.

"I can feel your eyes on me you know," Troy whispered and smiled as he felt her jump at the sound of his voice. Troy opened his eyes and he smiled again as he saw her with her hand over her heart catching her breath.

"Fuck Troy! You scared the shit out of me, I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry it just kinda freaked me out."

"Sorry I just like watching you sleep," she smiled apologetically "Man I need a shower, I stink." she said laughing and he smiled putting his arms around her waist pulling her towards him beneath the sheets.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked she looked to be in thought for a minute, before answering.

"Hmm, what ever you like. We could go and actually watch that movie we interrupted last night." Gabriella responded and he laughed.

"Okay sure, I can't really be bothered doing anything other than lying around anyway," he said as a yawn escaped his lips and she laughed lightly.

"Okay, well i'm going to take a shower." She said about to get up but his arm tightened its grip around her. "Troy!" she whined.

"What?" he asked back in the same whiney voice and she laughed again.

"Let go, I need a shower." Yawned Gabriella, still trying to escape his grip.

"Well, I need one too but you use all the hot water." he said and she sighed and stopped trying to get out of his grip.

"Well how about we have one together," she suggested, and he smiled at her.

"Now you're talking," he said nuzzling his head in her neck affectionately.

"Ah a, if we want a shower then that's all its going to be." she said taking his head out and putting in front of her face as he was now kneeling over her, elbows at the side of her head. He looked at her, even with her hair a mess from just waking up and bit of eye make-up here and there, she was still the most beautiful thing ever. He smiled at the thought of her, how could he not, he loved her. _Corny Bolton, real corny _he thought. "What are you smiling about?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Oh nothing, I love you boo." He said pushing the hair out of her face and she smiled a tint of red coming to her cheeks.

"I love you too wildcat, but correct me if i'm wrong are you trying to sweet talk me into having sex with you in the shower?" she asked eyebrow raised playfully, also smirking.

"What? No, no. I was just thinking it, so i said that's all." he said smiling and she smiled back, "But if i was, did it work?" he added and she laughed shaking her head. "How about a little morning foreplay before the shower?" Troy suddenly whispered huskily and kissed down her jaw line to her sensitive spot on her neck. She sighed in defeat although pleasure too as he began to suck and she closed her eyes. She knew she'd give in as soon as he did, she always did. It's the effect he has on her.

"Okay." she whispered and ran her hands through his hair.

An hour later they found themselves in the kitchen fully dressed, totally refreshed and clean, eating some pancakes Gabriella had offered to make.

"Come on boo, how long does it take to eat a few pancakes?" Troy whined as he sat at the kitchen island, watching and waiting for her to finish her breakfast.

"Troy just because you eat yours in one mouthful doesn't mean we all do," she retorted giggling as she finished.

"Brie no-one takes 20 minutes to eat breakfast!" he exclaimed and she shook her head at him and made her way to the front door.

"Well come on then," she shouted and seconds later he was right in front of her. They were on their way back over to Troy's' as he wanted to give Gabriella her anniversary present and actually watch the film they ditched last night. As soon as they entered his house he told Gabriella to go and wait in the family room while he went and got her present.

"Hey dad, did you get it?" he asked his dad as he walked into the kitchen. Troy phoned his dad discreetly when he was at Gabriella's asking his dad to pick up one of the presents he'd got her.

"Yeah it's on the table," his dad explained as he was sat at the island reading today's newspaper. Troy turned and smiled, there it was. A big rectangular box wrapped with hot pink paper with a dark blue bow around it.

"I'll be one sec," Troy said. He ran up to his room, opened his beside table draw and took out the gift bag that held the other half of her present and then ran back to the kitchen. He grabbed the brightly colored wrapped gift and very quietly made his way into the front room he put the big present near the arm of the couch, thankful she hadn't heard or seen him enter, so she hadn't seen the big one and he sat beside her.

"Hey," she said as she felt him sit down next to her, he smiled a wide smile back, she giggled at him.

"Happy Anniversary boo!" he said presenting her with the small gift bag first, she smiled shyly taking it off him gently, she'd totally forgot about her present from him. Saying a small thank you she opened the bag and brought out a rectangular box. She opened it and gasped, inside was a white gold round linked chain necklace with a heart pendant, the heart was tilted slightly so it hung on its side, and the surface was mirror like and in the bottom corner was a diamond. She couldn't find her voice it was beautiful, amazing, the best. She could go on. He got a bit worried when she didn't say anything.

"Do you not like it, just say and we can exchange it for one you do like," he suggested she shook her head no vigoursly, tears threatening to fall and she flung herself at him wrapping him in a hug.

"Oomph," was what came out of Troy's mouth as she did so, he laughed as he realized what had happened and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it Troy, it's beautiful, amazing!" she said gently taking it out and put it in his hands "Put it on for me?" she asked and he nodded as she turned lifting her hair up and he brought his arms in front of her face setting it down around her neck and clasping it shut.

"Aaaww I love it." She gushed smiling as she looked down at it and he smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad you like my taste in jewellery as well as I do," he said mocking a smug look she laughed hitting his shoulder. "So you ready for the next part of your gift?" he asked and laughed as her jaw dropped,

"Next part? Troy you got me this necklace I can tell from the look of it that it wasn't a cheap one, and you didn't need to get me anything else," defended Gabriella with a shake of her head, holding the necklace in her fingers.

"I know but I saw this and couldn't resist," he said and she sighed jokingly. He turned leaning over the chair picking it up and setting it in between them on the couch.

"Oh my god Troy what is it?" she asked standing, excitement spilling from her eyes.

"Why don't you open it and find out," he said smirking and she squinted at him trying to see if she could get something out of him, but no such luck. She ripped the paper off to reveal a cardboard box, she frowned wanting to know what it is, and she took the lid off and looked in. She literally dropped the box lid on the floor in shock, inside was chocolate Labrador puppy, her hand went to her mouth.

"You remembered!" she whispered as tears once again filled her eyes. After a few seconds she reached inside to pick the puppy up.

"Of course I remembered Brie. One, there your favourite animal, secondly because I just remember everything you say, it say seems to register." he said smiling at her and she smiled back moving the box to sit next to him puppy still in hand.

"This is amazing Troy, thank you" she said resting her head back on his shoulder, and he brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"Don't mention it, you're totally worth it" he said sincerely.

"I love you." she said after a few minutes of gazing into each others eyes and he grinned.

"I love you too," he said and pecked her lips once more "So you got any names?" he asked.

"Girl or boy?" she asked looking at the sleeping pup in her arm.

"Girl." he answered and she nodded.

"How about Bubbly," Troy said interrupting her train of thoughts for her new dog, she looked at him funny "You know chocolate lab, the chocolate bar-Dairy milk bubbly" he explained and she smiled.

"I don't know about bubbly but how about bubbles," she said after a few minutes of debating with herself.

"Bubbles, I like it, it's unique because she doesn't look like a bubbles." Troy explained and she nodded laughing.

"Bubbles it is," she confirmed kissing the sleeping puppy's head and gently stroking her. She snuggled deeper into Troy's side and they sat there on the couch together as they found something to watch on the T.V.


	8. GABRIELLA

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter Eight**_

It had been a week since their anniversary, it was now Saturday and Gabriella and Sharpay were in the mall just hanging out but buying things if they saw something they liked.

"So have you decided what you're going to do in the West Vs East Talent Show?" Sharpay asked as they sat down in the food court.

"Nah I don't think I'm gunna do anything, but Troy said he had a surprise for me and that he's going to do something," she said smiling and Sharpay shook her head at the dreamy look on her friends face. "Obviously West won't know he's doing it to me, what about you?" Gabriella asked sipping her Cappuccino.

"I'm just going to sing I think I don't know yet, I mean we have like till Friday to decide, so." she said shrugging and Gabriella nodded as she felt her phone vibrate indicating she had a text.

"Let me, guess lover boy?" Sharpay said smirking and got her answer as she saw a pink tint come to Gabriella's cheeks.

"Yeah, he and Zeke are on their way over here now," she said after texting him back telling them they were in the food court.

"I didn't know they were in the mall," Sharpay said confused.

"I know, he just said that he needed to go somewhere about 1 and that he'd meet us when finished."

"It took him an hour and a half to nip somewhere?" Sharpay concluded after looking at the clock on her phone seeing it read, 14:30 and Gabriella just shrugged.

"Who knows? They're boys" she said and Sharpay laughed at her comment. They were chatting for a few minutes when Gabriella felt like someone was watching her, she glanced around but couldn't seem to pin point that any one was looking directly at her; Sharpay saw the frown on her friends face.

"Brie, are you okay? You look....disturbed." Sharpay thought out loud as she saw her friends facial expression.

"Yeah its just I feel like someone's watching us," she said still gazing around,

"It's probably just the guys walking over," Sharpay eventually reasoned, as she too had a quick gaze around the room and Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Yeah probably, but this isn't one of the best places to meet, I just hope Luke ain't here."

"Nah, I can't see Luke coming here," Sharpay said and as she finished her sentence Troy and Zeke came and sat down at the side of their girlfriends.

"Hey," the girls greeted in unison giving them a quick peck.

"Hey, so what have you bought?" Troy asked as he dug in the burger he'd bought on his way over.

"Just some little things like make-up, some hair stuff," Shar said.

"So girl stuff," Zeke said and Shar tutted whacking his shoulder lightly, causing Gabriella to giggle at the two.

"So what are you two doing to night?" Gabriella asked the two lads who where munching on their food, watching as they shook their heads no.

"Nothing," they said but it was muffled as their mouths where full of food.

"You're pig you know that?" Gabriella said laughing at her boyfriend.

"You wanna come over to mine with me and Brie for a bit after we've finished here?" Shar asked and they nodded.

"Yeah sure."

"Sounds cool," was their responses, and the girls shook their heads again. A few minutes later Gabriella could feel some one watching them again and looked round slightly, once again she didn't pin point anyone but started shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"You okay boo?" Troy asked as he saw her shift.

"Yeah its just I can't get the feeling that someone's watching us out of my head," she said quietly looking around once more. Shar's eyebrows ceased into a frown, as she couldn't reassure her friend that it was the guys this time as they were sat with them. She hoped to god that it wasn't Luke and his cronies.

"This food courts packed, it could be anybody. Don't worry about it," Troy said wrapping his arm around his girlfriends shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She sighed again as she leaned into Troy.

"Yeah I hope so, I just hope Luke hasn't swung by and caught us here," she said truthfully.

"Don't worry about that loser, he ain't gunna touch either of you," Zeke said and Troy nodded in agreement. They stayed in the mall for about an hour till they decided to make their way over to Shar's for the evening. It took about 20 minutes to get there and when they did they saw that the boys had got there first.

"What did you two do, fly here?" Shar asked as she parked her pink convertible on the drive and made her way to the front door.

"Oh yeah we landed the jet in your back garden I hope you don't mind," Troy said with a deadly serious face and Gabriella laughed at him.

"You're strange you know that Troy?" Shar said as they made their way into her front room.

"I can never get used to this house," Zeke said as he plopped himself down on the couch. "It's huge."

"I know yeah I'm surprised you don't get lost," Troy said gazing around.

"I did once, I was supposed to go to the bathroom and I only got back down about an hour later." Gabriella remembered laughing and Shar nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was hilarious." Shar said getting some drinks out of the mini fridge from the corner of the room and handed them out. Troy's face cringed as he leaned back against the couch and hissed, suddenly sitting forward.

"Yeouch," he said as he did this, Gabriella lifted her legs of his thighs and sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned and he nodded,

"Yeah I just urm it's just a scratch I um Zeke pushed me over this morning in basketball." he said avoiding eye contact and she could tell instantly that he was lying.

"Really?" she said sarcastically eyebrows rose a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth and he nodded again but slower.

"Yeah really, right Zeke?" and Zeke's head shot round at the sound of his name.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." he said not even knowing what he was agreeing at.

"Zeke do you have any idea what you're agreeing too?" Asked Sharpay suppressing a giggle.

"Yes I do," he said holding his hands out dramatically which made Shar burst with giggles again.

"Really, then what did he just say to the thing you answered?" questioned Gabriella, the smirk fully adorning her face.

"Urh that he was making some food and that did I want some?" he questioned rather than stated, Troy shook his sighing, damn it Zeke he said mentally. The two girls broke out in laughter causing Zeke to look confused,

"Okay what you laughing at?"

"He said that you pushed him over in basketball you twit," Shar said her laughter subsided.

"Dude, why did you say that? We haven't even played ball this morning," Zeke asked even more confused, Troy sighed again and leaned back forgetting about his back, which caused him to suddenly sit forward again.

"Fuck man, I wish I'd stop doing that," he said to himself, the girls giggled at his behaviour as Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. Through Troy' actions Zeke seemed to have caught on and his mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Sorry dude," Zeke said.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool," he said back.

"Troy what' wrong?" Gabriella asked softly, he stood up causing Gabriella to lift her head off his shoulder.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but seeing as Zeke here didn't keep to the plan, I might as well tell you." he said glaring playfully at Zeke, which he just held his hands up in defence.

"Oh lets see, lets see!" Sharpay said clapping causing them to laugh. He brought his shirt over his head and turned so his back was facing the girls and what they saw made their jaw's to drop.

"Oh my fuck it's huge," Sharpay, said admiring the tattoo at the bottom of Troy's back. In a rainbow shape were the letters GABRIELLA were and it was written in old English writing. _(in profile)_

"No shit," Troy said laughing. "What do you think boo?" he asked putting his shirt back on and turning to face them.

"Troy you have my name on your back, it's fucking huge." she said more to herself than to anyone, trying to let it register.

"Yeah do you not like it?" he asked mock pouting putting his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Troy how can I not like it?" she said looking up at him in disbelief that he'd gone and done it. "Did it hurt?" and he nodded.

"Mostly round the outline but it wasn't that bad, I'd do it again if I had the choice." He whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Troy," she whispered and he grinned kissing her.

"I love you too," he said and where about to deepen the second kiss but were interrupted by the friends.

"Yeah can you not do that please?" Sharpay asked with an over enthusiastic grin and Gabriella giggled as they sat down in their previous seats. After much debating they decided they would watch a movie and spent the rest of the night just hanging out and having fun.

The next day when Gabriella got home she made some dinner and sat down in the front room just flicking through the channels and landed on MTV Pimp My Ride. After an hour had gone by she decided she would have a quick shower and do some homework. When she got to her room she dropped her handbag on her bed and scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion as piece of paper blew onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and unfolded it to read.

_"I know your secret. I told you I'd find out. If you don't break up with lover boy by the Talent show, he won't be conscious to attend it."_


	9. He’s been in my room?

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 9_**

Her hand flew to her mouth in pure shock; she knew who it was straight away. _He's been in my room? Oh my god he could have been through all my stuff,_ she thought to herself disgusted. She started to run around her room to see if anything had been displaced. So far nothing, she hesitated as she came to her last set of draws, her underwear draw. She took a deep breath and pulled it open, tears came to her eyes as she seen another note inside. She slowly but surely picked it up and read it.

"_Some nice underwear you have here brie, I hope you don't mind I took a pair just for a reminder!" _

She let out a sob as she shoved both notes in her pocket. She grabbed her bag off her bed and made her way to her balcony and locked it. Once it was she shot down the stairs to the front door. _I have to get to Troy's_ she thought _he'll know what to do._ As she went for the handle the door bell rung and she jumped back from shock. She went to answer it when she heard the voice that sent a shiver down her spine from disgust.

"Open up Brie, I know you're in there I saw you in your room!" he shouted, tears came to her eyes again and she put her hand to her mouth. _I have to get to Troys, how the hell am I supposed to get out?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"Brie you've got two seconds to open this door or I'm gunna kick it down!" he shouted and she could tell with the tone of his voice he was angry. She shot up from her position of crouching down behind the front door and made her way into the kitchen, she slyly looked out the back window to see if he'd brought any of his cronies with him. She couldn't see any one but just as she got her hopes up she saw Ben walk past the window and out the side gate to the front door. Once he was out of sight she slowly grabbed the handle taking a shaky deep breath and pushed it down quietly not to alert her two worst enemies.

She successfully got out and closed the door quietly; she took a breath of relief as she did. But her breath got caught in her throat as she heard the side gate squeak as someone was opening it. She dropped her bag from shock and gasped as she saw Luke with a knife. Luke's head shot up at the sound of something drop and a smirked crossed his face.

"Escaping are we Brie?" he asked walking slowly over to her, with Ben not far behind. She glared at him before making a run for her back gate.

"Go after her," she heard Luke shout as she got out and slammed the gate back shut so she could have a head start. _2 more blocks_ she thought, _come on Gabriella 2 more blocks and you're safe._ She looked over her shoulder to see where abouts Ben was but couldn't see him, she kept on running as she didn't want to risk stopping and him catching up, as she rounded the corner a street away from Troys someone grabbed her arm and she screamed.

"Shut the fuck up," Ben hissed as he pushed her backwards against someone's back fence. She hissed in pain and arched her back off it; she was quiet for a minute gaining her breathing.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"It's called Revenge, sweat pea." he said smugly scratching his head with a knife, similar to the one Luke had but the handle was blue where Luke's was Silver.

"Revenge for what? I've done fuck all wrong!" she said and pushed his shoulder away as he was stood directly in front of her, his chest up against hers so she was pinned against him and the fence.

"If I was you I'd be careful, remember I'm the one with the knife!" he hissed at her, she ignored his comment and pushed him again but with both hands, he snickered as he tumbled back a bit and then smirked as he found his balance.

"I like them feisty." he whispered and she threw him a disgusted look.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screeched at him and tried to pry out of his grip but he grabbed her right arm with his left and drew the blade over her skin making it deep enough to bleed. She let out a strangled cry as he put more pressure on it.

"Keep the fuck still, got it?" he said into her ear and she nodded her head vigoursly.

"Yes please stop!" she cried and he did after a few seconds and she gripped the cut with her other hand to stop the blood. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She asked through her tears.

"It's all part of the game sweetie. If you break the rules you have to suffer the consequences." He sneered and she laughed sarcastically.

"Game, that's just a stupid excuse you say instead of crazy." She muttered applying more pressure to her arm. Apparently her last comment ticked him off and he pushed her back against the fence so she was stood straight his arm against her neck.

"Listen here slut, say one more little snide remark and I'll give Luke a ring and tell him to make a detour to your little boyfriend's house before coming here. Do you want me to do that?" he asked, her face paled at the mention of Troy and she shook her head no and he laughed smugly as he dropped his arm. She instantly bent forward to catch her breath as he had a pretty tight hold of neck. After a few heavy breaths she started to cough furiously and she heard Ben sigh.

"Shut the fuck up will ya, your causing a scene!" he sneered and she laughed sarcastically again through her coughs. She stayed quiet and gazed around thinking of a way to escape. After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to him which was only a couple of steps, she put both her hands at the side of his head and smirked at him. He gave her a confused look,

"You know what I've always wondered?" she whispered against his jaw line and she smirked to herself as she could feel his breath get caught in his throat,

"What?" he squeaked out and she nearly blew her cover by bursting out in laughter.

"Who was a better at what they do?" whispered Gabriela and she ran a hand over his chest through his shirt and she nearly puked as she did.

"Who is better at what who does?" he asked confused she shook her head no and put her index finger near his mouth, indicating don't talk and he nodded.

"Spread your legs wider," she whispered against his jaw line and to his neck.

"Why?" he squeaked out again as her hand travelled to his down his stomach, stopping as she reached the waistband of his pants. _Fuck i think i'm gunna be sick _she tought taking a deep breath and swallowing hard to keep it down.

"Just do it and I promise you'll love it," she said and blew up the side of his neck to his jaw, him feeling this instantly spread his leg further apart. _So easy_ she thought, she stood closer to him and grabbed the belt of his pants.

"You ready?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded vigoursly, she smirked as she brought her knee up hard and fast straight into his private area. He bent over in pain holding it and she laughed to herself as she made a run for it.

"You bitch," she heard him shout and she picked up her pace as she could see him running not far behind, she rounded the next street which Troy happens to live at the bottom of. As she ran down she was mid way when she tripped onto her front, she grunted as she turned to look at watch she tripped on, a leg? What? She said mentally and she followed the leg up to its owner to see Luke sat up against a car with his leg out.

"Oh god," she said and shuffled back wards, trying to get to her feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Brie, me and you are gunna have a little fun," he said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Snowball's chance in hell of that happening," she said as she too stood up and he laughed and started to walk to her, and she just made her way back wards down the street.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted at the top of her voice and looked directly over her shoulder to see not one car in the Bolton drive way, and this made her heart shatter. Luke looked to where she was looking and then at the look on her face and he smirked.

"Looks like lover boy ain't here to save you," he sneered and she took a deep breathe crossing her arms over her chest. He made another step towards her and again she took one step back.

"You gotta stop doing that Brie, I will catch you." he said and she laughed, causing him to from.

"Yeah like your little friend over there did," Gabriella said sarcastically and motioned with her head behind him, he frowned and looked behind him, to see nothing. His head whipped back around to see her about 2 meters in front of him, making a run from him again.

"Sly bitch," he shouted and broke out into a run which caused her to pick up her pace, it seemed for her to take hours to reach the Bolton drive way as she had hurt her ankle when he tripped her up. She finally got the front door, when she did she started to bang on it.

"Troy open up, come on please Troy. Jack anybody? Please come on!" she shouted as she knocked furiously, she took a quick glance to see Luke nearing, this caused her to bang faster and tears became visible.

"Come on please somebody," she shouted and as if luck was on her side the hall light came on, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gabriella?" the opener asked, as she stopped banging a pain shot through her arm with the cut and she grabbed it like she had done when he first cut it.

"Aidy you've…help…please…Luke…Ben…knife," she said all in one go as she tried to control her breathing, she turned around again to find Luke gone and the street peaceful as it always was, this caused her to break down in tears. Aidy looked at her in shock, her t-shirt and jeans were all ripped from running through the trees where Ben had trapped her, her face was tear stained. Blood stained all way down one arm from the gash.

"What the hell happened?" he asked opening the door to let his brother's hysterical girlfriend in.

"Lock all the doors please windows everything," she said after her breathing calmed down.

"They are, whats going on?" he said as he led her into the kitchen.

"I don't know I came home from Shars about dinner watched some tele and I went upstairs to find these in my room," she said bringing the notes out of her pocket. "One was on my bed one was in my underwear draw," she said and broke down crying at the thought, Aidy's eyebrows scrunched up in disgust as he read them.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"Yeah its Luke, him and Ben, they cornered me at my house I managed to escape that bit but as I got half way across the field, Ben caught & then cut me, I managed to escape him by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine and I've only just broke free of Luke, I mean he was right there when I was on your front porch, he just disappeared." A clearly shaken Gabriella explained the tears not once subsiding. Aidy sighed; he had no Idea what to say as he hasn't exactly been nice to her. "I mean I don't know how he even found out. I can't believe he's been in my room!" she said pacing the kitchen room running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want me to phone Troy?" Aidy asked quietly and she nodded.

"Please," she said sniffling and he nodded making his way out into the hall. He sighed dialing Troys number, _man I can't believe I was a prick to her especially after all this now with Luke, she probably thinks I don't believe her_ he thought, _yeah that's pretty hard to believe when I saw him running away as I opened the door._ His thoughts were interrupted as his younger brother answered.

"Aidy we've talked about this I'm not talking to you til you apologi…" Troy was interrupted by Aidy's stern voice

"You need to get here and quick, don't come alone the knights are out and looking, they cornered Gabriella. She's hurt and only just got away." Aidy was met with silence and he could almost hear Troys jaw tightening. "Hurry up Troy, don't go out alone bring who ever you're with back here." Aidy said breaking the silence and he was met with the dialing tone after he spoke, he sighed before hanging up, _I hope he believes me_ he thought before going back in the kitchen.


	10. Luke Fucking Matthews

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 10_**

As soon as Troy put the phone down Zeke knew something wasn't right as he watched his friends jaw and body tense.

"Yo dude, whats up?" he asked putting a hand on his friend's now tense shoulder. Zeke saying this caught the attention of Chad and Jason. You could see the fire burning in his eyes, the once ocean like blue now a raw dark blue.

"We got to go to my house now," he whispered his voice suddenly horse, you could see he was doing his best to keep the anger out of his voice, but his tone was still stern. Once he spoke he started walking to the door, his friends glancing at each other.

"Why? What's going on?" Chad asked as they followed him to his car watching him open the door and starting the ignition quickly. He started the car and drove out of the driveway still not answering Chad.

"Dude why so tense?" Jason asked hesitantly not wanting him to flip out and Troy took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I swear to fucking god If they've touched her in anyway, I'll break his fucking neck. I mean it, who the fuck does he think he is?" Troy exploded.

"Who man?" Zeke asked.

"Luke Fucking Matthews. Oh man I swear to fucking god, I see one mark on her when I get home. Oh I can't even begin to explain what I'll do to him." Troy answered he was practically shaking with anger.

"The fucking pricks, i swear to God when i next see them..." Zeke threatened clenching his fists leaving the sentence hanging.

"Join the queue," Troy muttered making a sharp left turn down his street, stepping on the gas pedal till he reached his door. Once he did, he stopped the car in an instance not even bothering to lock the door as he made a beeline for his front door. Once entering he didn't even need to stop and listen to what room they were in as he could hear a faint crying noise coming from the kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks as the girl of his dreams was sat there, a band aid on her arm were he had caught her with the knife, a tiny scratch on her cheek, and her clothes had rips in them. His heart broke seeing her like this; he couldn't wait to get his hands on him, fuck prick he was gunna kill him. But now wasn't the time to go look as his girlfriend needed him more.

As he stopped dead in his tracks his shoes made a squeaking noise on the floor causing her head to shoot up, once she saw him there she pushed herself of the stool letting out a sob as she run into his arms, which he happily greeted. Wrapping his arms around her, one on around her waist, one at the back of her head holding her close to his chest.

"Fuck, what has he done to you?" he asked in a whisper burying his head in her hair. She let out another sob and cried quietly before lifting her head to answer.

"I got home from Shar's about dinner, so I just stayed downstairs watching some tele before going upstairs to take a shower and as i put my bag on my bed i found this," she explained with a teary sigh, getting the first note of the table to show him. He frowned as he read the note not even bothering to hide his anger as he clenched his fists and jaw. "So i started to search my room and i found this one," she said swallowing the lump in her throat showing him the second one. "In my underwear draw," she said quietly but they all heard her. Once he read the note he screwed it up in his hand. "He's been in my room Troy, in my personal things," she said breaking down again and he guided her towards his chest. His friends and Aidy looked on in sympathy also looking like they were about to be sick knowing he'd been snooping around their closet friends, girlfriends underwear draw.

"I'm gunna fucking kill him. Where else did he hurt you? That's all he did right nothing else?" he asked hesitantly, putting her face in his hands making her look at him.

"Ben caught me once i run off, that's who cut me. I pretend to be interested so i could get away, he actually fell for it and that's when i kneed him in his balls." She laughed bitterly, letting Troy wipe her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Well just wait till we get our hands on them Gabs he won't come anywhere near you," Chad said from the island.

"Or Sharpay," Zeke added and she nodded head putting back in Troy's chest. She wrapped her arms around him linking her hands behind his back. And he put one around her shoulders kissing the top of her head lightly. He squeezed her reassuringly as he felt her shudder a bit against him.

"I can't believe he's got my underwear Troy, just think of what he could be doing with them." Gabriella said fresh tears prickling her eyes as she shuddered in disgust again.

Troy also closed his eyes in disgust before answering her. "Hey don't think about that right now, the most important thing is that you're safe." He said bringing her face into view and cupping it with his hands wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs again and she nodded. His friends and his brother were shocked at how well he was keeping in his anger and not going out there now to go and look for him.

Anyone who knew him and looked at him could see the anger radiating through his normally ocean blue eyes but were now a dark misty blue meaning, pure hate and anger. But his friends knew and Aidy just realized that when it came to Gabriella her well being come first, no matter what.

"Do you want to go lie down for a bit?" Whispered Troy dropping a kiss to her forehead and she nodded sniffling. "We'll see you guys later," he said to the 4 guys sitting at the island and they gave him a slight nod each. He kept his arm around her all the way to his room.

"Do you want something to change into?" he asked going to his chest of draws.

"Please," she whispered and he nodded getting her some of his basketball shorts and one of her favourite hoodies of his. She took them gratefully but whimpered as she went to lift her top up as it stretched the gash on her arm. He was immediately at her side helping her,

"Here let me help," he whispered and he brought her good arm through her top, then over her head and then gently pulled it off her other arm. He picked up the hoodie putting her sore arm through first, over her head and then she put her good arm through. "Do you want help with your pants?" he asked softly picking up the shorts she'd laid on the bed.

"Just open the button on my jeans and i should be able to pull them down," she whispered sniffling and he nodded. Kneeling down he got to work on the button but was struggling,

"God boo, are these nailed shut?" he asked chuckling softly and grinned when he heard her giggle a bit. He eventually managed to open them by getting down on his knees and pushed the metal stud through the hole. "There you go," he said standing back up.

"Thanks," she replied pulling them down and kicking them off, quickly pulling the shorts up. She sighed as she snuggled up into his quilt and the hoodie she was wearing, his smell instantly calming her down. He was stood near his wardrobe trying to find the Me 2 You bear he'd bought her the other day knowing she'd like it right now.

"Troy, can you come and lie down with me please?" He heard her voice as he found the bear, standing up nodding he brought his shirt over his head leaving him in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Yeah sure," he answered re-locating the bear and climbing under the sheets as well. As he lay down she turned to face him, as did he. "I got you something," he whispered putting the bear in view and she gasped,

"Aaaww it's so cute." She answered taking the bear and running her fingers over it softly. She leaned up and placed a few kisses on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips and then pulled back, closing her eyes as she let him brush a few strands of hairs behind her ears.

"Your welcome, i'm glad you like it." He answered and she kissed his palm lightly before resting her head in his chest. He instantly but gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head once again.

"I can't believe that prick did that to you Brie, all i can say is sorry and that he's gunna pay for it." Troy said breaking the silence, with a hard swallow the thought of Luke and what he'd done come into his head again.

"I know," she answered shortly. "But i'm just glad I got away when I did who knows what he could have tried." She continued with a shiver as she remembered the knife and the look on Luke's face when she tripped. "I've got a feeling he ain't done yet, so we'll have to watch our backs for a while." She finished drawing invisible circles on Troy's bare chest. He sighed and nodded,

"Yeah, oh man i hate him so bad." Troy said clenching his fist with his hand that wasn't around her.

"Me too," she agreed kissing his chest lightly before yawing.

"Get some sleep boo, you feel better when you wake up," Troy said kissing her head again as he felt her muffle another yawn and she nodded slightly.

"I love you Troy," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby." he whispered back before sighing laying his head back on the bed. He laid there for a good half an hour thinking over everything before he too fell asleep cuddling the shaken up girl in his arms closer.


	11. 120 dollars

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter 11**_

Troy woke up to someone brushing the hair out of his face; he looked up his blue eyes meeting the brown ones he loved so much. He stretched a little before turning fully to face her. He smiled at her before speaking,

"Morning boo," he said, his voice a whisper.

"Morning wildcat," she replied with a grin. He was a little shocked that she was so happy considering the events of yesterday and his eyes snapped open properly to look at her.

"Someone's cheerful, how you doing?" he asked as she rested her head on his chest facing him.

"Better, i've been awake a while thinking. And i've come to the decision i'm not going to let that little twat ruin me. I got away from him once. I'm sure i can do it again. But i also have to look out for him and not go anywhere alone till I get this sorted out with the police." She explained and felt his body moving signalling he was nodding.

"That's the spirit," he joked then turned serious. "He'll not get away with this Brie, even if he doesn't get sent down. Me and the guys will give him a good seeing to." She giggled a little bit before bringing her arm up but as she did, it tore at the gash again making her whimper in pain. His head shot up at her cry, her arm was up and there was a big blood stain on the hoodie from where she'd lost blood.

"Shit boo, we better get that cleaned up." He said getting out of the bed, she nodded also standing up. She stopped as soon as she did and put her good arm to her head as she suddenly became dizzy.

"Hold on a minute i think i stood up to quick," she whispered and remained stood there her eyes closed waiting for the dizziness to subside. Troy was instantly at her side, his worry rising as he watched her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders whispering soothing words in her ear. A few seconds later her eyes opened slowly and she let out a deep breath.

"It might be through the blood loss you know," she reasoned leaning back from his chest. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Come on; let's get that arm seen to." He said taking her arm and leading her down stairs and into the kitchen. As they entered she sat on a stool at the island, Troy helping her take the hoodie off that seemed to be stuck to the gash through all the blood.

"Ah man i'm so stupid; my mom's a fucking nurse." Troy said causing her to giggle but then whimper a bit as she tried to take it off again. "Don't," he said his voice stern but gentle. "I'll get my mom, just stay here." He said leaving a kiss on her forehead before running up the stairs fetching his mom.

A few minutes later a tired looking Jack and Diane walked into the kitchen to see what the desperate pleas for help from their son where. There mouths dropped at the torn looking girl on the island, the pain from her arm evidently showing in her eyes.

"Sweetie what happened?" Diane asked rushing to the sink to get a warm wash cloth and put it over the gash through the hoodie, so it would loosen the dried blood and come off with a lot more ease.

"Luke happened." Troy said bitterly, Jack growled.

"Luke did this?" He asked and she nodded silently before speaking.

"He came to my house yesterday; he'd been in my room and everything before i got home. He must have been waiting for me to go upstairs because that's when he rang the doorbell. Luckily i only got away with this," she explained gesturing to her arm with her head. She winced as Diane pulled it off a little by little having already took her head and other arm out before explaining to Jack what happened.

"So that's why the guys are asleep in the living room," Diane rather stated than asked Troy nodded.

"Yeah i was out when Aidy called me, saying i had to get home fast and not to come alone as the knights were out and had knives. And then he explained what happened to Brie."

"You mean Aidy actually called you and told you?" Diane asked and the two teenagers nodded.

"Yeah he was the only one in when i came round, i was lucky he was in because Luke was meters away from me when he opened the door. Who knows what could have happened if he wasn't in," Gabriella said with a shudder, Troy gripping her free hand and instantly calming when she stroked her thumb over his knuckles. "I guess i pretty much owe my thanks to him," she added.

"The most important thing is your okay and he didn't do any real damage. The second weather Aidy will get over him self and apologize for the way he acted to you in the first place." Troy said his parents silently agreeing.

"Okay just keep this there for a sec, while i go and get some antiseptic cream and a pretty big band aid. If it's still bleeding when i get back you're going to need stitches." Diane said and she nodded heading for the cloth but Troy beat her to it with a grin causing her to smile and roll her eyes jokingly.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Just gone 7am," Jack answered flicking the kettle on.

"Can i stay here for a while, well just till my mom gets back from business." She asked and Troy nodded vigorously, while his dad chuckled.

"There's no way you're going home alone. But one rule, your bedroom door stays open. Well at least while were in the house." Jack said smirking trying to lighten the mood and chuckled again Gabriella blushed and Troy shook his head laughing slightly.

"Is it okay if i stay home with her today?" Troy asked a few minutes later once his mom came back in the room and took over bandaging her arm.

"Yeah Aidy won't be home today he's coming in school with me," Jack said and Troy nodded as a thanks.

"I'm gunna have to take you to the hospital, it needs stitching. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from the blood loss yet." Diane said apologetically knowing full well she didn't like hospitals. There wasn't even a reason she just hated the smell.

"Oh man," she groaned.

"It's okay i'll drive you. Let me go shove some clothes on." He said he brought the shirt up to his nose and it crinkled in disgust. "Ew, this stinks." he said causing the three people to chuckle again and brought it over his head, dropping it in the wash basket on his way out.

"Troy," his dad shouted him back looking at Diane their eyebrows rose at each other amusingly.

"Yeah," Troy said head poking round the corner, and walked in proper as his mom gestured him to with her head. "What's up?" He asked with a frown at the look on their faces.

"Turn around," Diane stated he frowned again but confusion stealing a glance at Gabriella who just shrugged also confused as he was. He turned slowly.

"Looks like you could use something to take the healing time for that tattoo down as well," Jack said a small smirk crossing his lips. Troy shot back around so he was facing them, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah," Troy said in shock he had totally forgotten about that. "I'm sure this'll do the trick." he said picking up the antiseptic cream up ready to make a run for it. As he was sure they where going to lecture him about it.

"Come here you fool, I'll do It." his mom said laughing. He grinned at that knowing they weren't mad.

"So how much did you pay for that?" Jack asked after Lucille had finishing rubbing the cream in.

"120 dollars," Troy replied forgetting he'd not told Gabriella that's how much he'd paid. That is until he heard her gasp.

"120 dollars Troy, are you serious?" Gabriella exclaimed standing up in front of him, he just nodded slightly, with a grin hoping it would get him out of trouble. "Mine wasn't even half that much. How can you spend 120 dollars on a tattoo?" She asked arms out dramatically.

"I thought you said you liked it," he said as a response, frowning at her, a small pout playing on his lips. His parents shaking their heads at each other knowing they'll make up within the next few seconds.

"I do Troy but that's a lot of money on a tattoo." She reasoned.

"Yeah well it means a lot to me and i wanted spend that much on it. And i intend to keep it forever," He said back smiling at her as she bit her lip trying to keep the smile off her face but didn't succeed.

"Urgh, Troy." She groaned with a huge grin on her face walking into his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her shoulders, chuckling at her. "I still think it's a lot of money," she murmured into chest making him laugh.

"It is, but you're totally worth it." He whispered in her ear. And she smiled up at him his head going on instinct to bring his lips to hers for a few quick pecks.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips and he grinned at her.

"I love you too," he responded.

--

"Okay if you just follow me into this room i can stitch you up and you can head home." Diane said as they entered the hospital half an hour later. Gabriella nodded gripping Troy's hand as they followed his mom.

"You'll be okay," Troy said in a reassured whisper.

"Will it hurt?" Gabriella asked as she jumped onto the hospital bed.

"It will sting but there's nothing i can do about that, once you get home take a few pain killers that should take the pain away." Diane suggested. Troy held her hand but turned away as his mom started stitch her arm.

"You're such a girl Troy," His mom teased laughing at his shocked face.

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch you stitch someone's arm up." He said with a mock attitude causing the two girls to laugh.

"Ouch," Gabriella yelped as Diane finished the last stitch.

"Sorry sweetie, there you go. Go home and get some _sleep, _okay?" She asked and they nodded silently before giving goodbyes.

They arrived home about half nine-ish and just decided to grab something to eat and then head up to Troy's room and watch a DVD after having Troy's famous strawberry pancakes, which in Gabriella's opinion where, delicious.

"What do you wanna watch?" Troy asked as they entered his room. She shrugged as she got into his bed and snuggled into the sheets.

"Whatever i don't mind, we can watch Transformers if you want." She said and giggled as he grinned, setting the movie into the DVD player. She was surprised it wasn't already in the dvd player. He jumped into the bed after removing his shirt, remote clutched in his hand. He pressed play as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love this movie," Troy said and she giggled replying,

"I know. I think the little robot that changes into a cd player is so cute. Its voice is so funny." She said and laughed again as it appeared on the screen rambling on in an un-audible language. He chuckled and kissed her head, his arm over her shoulders and his fingers running ever so gently over the tattoo on her hip. She shuddered as he continued and closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips as his hand went lower then back up again. She turned and itched her way up and over him so her face was over his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she bent her legs so she was straddling him a hand running through his hair as she looked at him.

"Hey," she whispered her lips centre meters away from his.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back and with that she crashed her lips down onto his. She instantly opened her mouth giving his tongue access to hers, when he asked. After a few minutes of full on making out he turned so he was on his side and so was she. Her hands were at the side of his head as the making out continues. His hand made the way to the waistband of his shorts that she was wearing. He began to bring them down with her help kicking them as they came down below her knees. He broke away from the kiss to look at her and his growing erection just got bigger. She smiled at him as he brought his lips back to hers.

She moaned into the kiss as his fingers ran over the front of her panties a few times making her wet with each stroke. She gasped in pleasure as he slipped his fingers underneath them and inserted his fore and middle finger inside of her. She broke away from the kiss after a few thrusts of his finger her eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing. It wasn't happening. He picked up his pace and she lay on her back bringing him with her as her hands were still at the side of his face and re-attached her lips to his.

He was now kneeling over her, his fingers were doing their magic and she arched her back off the bed making him go in slightly deeper. Doing this caused her to reach her peak after a few more thrusts and lay back down on her back, eyes remaining closed, panting. He smiled slightly, watching her before leaning his face over hers when she opened her eyes. He smiled at her before retracting his fingers and bringing his middle finger and licking off her juices. She smirked at him and brought his fore finger into her mouth as he went to lick it.

She put the whole length of her finger in her mouth and sucked, her tongue swirling over it occasionally. He groaned as she ran her tongue over it once it was clean. She smiled seductively and leaned up, putting her mouth to his ear and kissed just below it.

"Lie down wildcat." She whispered huskily and he immediately obliged. She sent him a mischievous grin before kneeling over him, a knee at the side of each him. She leant forward and placed little open mouth kisses along his jaw and to his neck where she began to nip and lick causing him to groan in pleasure. He gripped her hips as she began to suck and leave her mark. She smiled satisfied and kissed the mark before continuing her way down his chest.

She reached his nipple and bit it playfully before flicking it with her tongue, his breath becoming deeper with every kiss she left. Her hand ran up his thigh and began to massage it through his boxers as she came higher and nearer to the destination. She lifted her top half of her body up as he pulled at the tank top she was wearing signalling for her to take it off. To add to his pleasure she had on a black lacy bra, matching her panties showing her perfectly shaped C cup breasts. She gasped in shock as he flipped them over and she was back on her back.

"You're so beautiful boo," he whispered as he climbed above her pulling the straps of her bra down after unclipping it. His mouth found the soft spot on her neck as his hand palmed one of her breasts. His fingers rubbing the nipple making them hard, she moaned in his ear sending him more aroused, this being said she answered his prayers.

"Ah Troy, fuck me now, please." She begged and he smirked as his mouth found hers, the kiss suddenly turning rough. He expertly brought her panties down and flung them somewhere behind him, only seconds later his boxers following all the while the rough kiss and roaming hands not being broken. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and she wrapped her legs around him. His elbows on the pillows resting above her shoulders she gripped his shoulders in pure bliss as he lowered himself into her. He grabbed the back of her hair gently, wrapping his fingers around it as he brought her face to his, their tongues instantly touching. She moaned as he pushed in deeper making his whole length go inside her.

"Oh fuck Troy," she managed to breathe out wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, his response was a grunt into her neck. After a few thrusts getting into a rhythm, he brought his head up and attached his mouth to hers and brought his hand down to her leg and un-wound it from her other he lifted it so it was over his shoulder.

"Oh boo," he grunted into her mouth as she ran her finger nails over his tanned abs leaving a second showing white trail following. Her fingers re-found his hair and snaked through it.

"Faster wildcat," she whispered breathlessly and he did. A few more thrusts later sweat was dripping of both their bodies, mixing with each other's she was moaning his name more and it was sending him over the edge hearing and watching her moan his name.

"Come for me boo," grunted out knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Her breathe caught in her throat as he reached her g-spot and his fingers stroked her clit, for a second she forgot how to breathe then her climax came and she let out his name with a shudder. He collapsed on top of her literally milliseconds later spilling his seed inside of her. Their heavy pants and heaving chests mixing together, none of them spoke till their breathing went back to regular speed.

"I love you wildcat," she whispered and he smiled at her kissing her forehead as she clung to him, which he actually didn't mind. Considering he would deny it if it ever got out.

"I love you more," he whispered back and she giggled tiredly the painkillers taking a toll on her body. "Get some sleep okay," he said and she nodded as he lay on his side snuggling into his body, their legs entwined. The sheet just over them lightly as the heat from their 'activities' wore off. He kissed her head once more before he too became tired and followed her into a slumber.


	12. With you

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter 12**_

It was now Friday, the day of the West Vs East talent show. Gabriella was glad to be getting out of the house, as she hadn't left Troy properly since the attack, not even for school. She was beyond nervous and excited also quite scared as the police hadn't got back to her or the Bolton's saying they'd caught Luke and Ben meaning they were still out there. She decided she wasn't going to do anything in the talent show and just watch instead.

It was now 6 o'clock Friday evening and it started at 7. So she was currently in Troy's room getting ready. Just getting out of the shower, deciding to leave her hair in it's natural curls after drying it, she started on her make-up. Putting on some silver eye-liner and a thin coat of mascara on, finishing with a tint of blush and some clear lip gloss. Once she liked what she saw in the mirror she picked out her clothes and began to change. The clothes consisted of: a denim mini skirt, a blank thick strapped tank top, silver flats, a thick silver belt over the tank top and some silver loops, the necklace Troy gave her and a silver bangle.

As she finished putting her clothes on Troy came in the room fully dressed from having his shower. He was wearing jeans, a pale yellow Lacoste polo shirt and some white Lacoste trainers and his hair gelled the way Gabriella loved it. His appearance finished off with the jewellery she had bought him for their anniversary.

"You look nice," she commented as she walked over to him after picking up her handbag.

"Don't i always," he replied laughing and she whacked him on the forearm slightly. "You look pretty good yourself," he added as his lips come down to meet hers, she grinned as a thanks and attached her lips to his.

"Come on, we better go down. Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay will be arriving soon." Troy said pulling back from the kiss and she nodded taking his hand as he led them down stairs to the front room.

"Do you think Luke will be there?" Gabriella asked as they sat down on the sofa in the family room.

"I hope not, because if i see him he's gunna' wish he hadn't shown up." Troy replied closing his eyes, jaw clenched and head leaned back. She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Don't do anything drastic Troy,"

"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically before continuing. "He verbally and physically attacked you Brie. I'm not letting him get away with that."

"Troy it's sweet that you wanna hurt this guy for hurting me but think of the consequences if you do something." Gabriella reasoned and he turned his head to look at her. "Didn't they say you would be suspended from the next game if you get into anymore fights." She stated rather than asked. He sighed closing his eyes for a second.

"Brie you mean a lot more to than a basketball game, i couldn't give a shit." Troy said rather calmly surprising his self. Gabriella ran her hand up his arm and to the back of his neck.

"Please Troy, i just wanna try and forget him you fighting with him is what he wants. He thinks this is some sort of game and i'm the prize apparently. Please?" She asked and he opened his eyes to look into her begging chocolate brown ones, she then did a little pout lightening up the mood also because he couldn't resist the pout. He sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, but if he starts it i'm finishing it, deal?" and she nodded.

"Deal," she repeated and leaned in to seal it with a kiss. They were just about to deepen it when Aidy's voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to disturb what you've got going on here but Chad's outside, he said to come and get you two as the girls want a good seat or something." He explained and they got up nodding.

"Chad has the worst timing ever," Troy muttered causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Later guys," Aidy said as they made their way outside.

"Seeya, i don't know what time i'll be home but i have my key." Troy said to his brother and he nodded giving one last wave and shut the door.

--

"So what are you singing Troy?" Chad asked as they got out of Chad's brothers SUV in East Highs student parking lot. He smirked putting his arm over Gabriella's shoulders.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied.

"Can you not just give us a hint? Just a little one." Gabriella asked gesturing with her thumb and forefinger how little the hint would be. He laughed but shook his head.

"Nope, but i'm sure you'll love it." He replied and kissed her pout away still walking to the front of the school.

"Urgh another night of Troy and Gabriella smooching is something i didn't want," Chad said groaning.

"Aaaww leave them alone, i think it's cute what he's doing." Shar said.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed causing Chad and Zeke to roll their eyes playfully.

They eventually arrived at the auditorium and a bit surprised with the amount of people that were already there seeing as they were a good few minutes early.

"Come on we have to be at the front," Shar said and eagerly dragged Zeke with her, the others following laughing. As they started to walk in properly, heads turned and everyone moved slightly to let them through. The students from West throwing confused looks at their friends seeing Troy and Zeke with the most popular girls from their school.

"Aren't these like the best seats," Sharpay squealed once they sat on the front row directly in the middle, oblivious to the stares.

"Yeah but do we have to sit like right at the front?" Chad moaned.

"Yes," the girls said in unison.

Minutes later the room was more or less full and were now waiting for Ms Darbus to get on stage and start already. As if on cue the microphone made a screeching noise causing everyone to look at the stage where she stood.

"Welcome students, i'll make this short and sweet as i'm sure you don't want to listen to me chattering on. Okay so first up we have Summer Daniels from East and she will be singing as her talent." Miss Darbus explained.

As the 6th person was coming to a finish Troy started to become nervous and started to fidget a bit in his seat. He was up next. He was starting to think if this was such a good idea after all. What if she didn't like it? What if she thinks i can't sing? All sorts of question were running through his mind and the only way for them to be answered was for him to suck it up and do the song.

Gabriella clapped as the person on stage finished and turned to her boyfriend as she could feel him fidgeting.

"What's up?" she asked and he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice turning his head to look at her.

"Nothing i guess i'm just nervous, i've never really sung in public before." He admitted and she smiled giving him a quick kiss as his name was called.

"You'll be fine," she whispered.

"Thanks," he answered and she gave him a playful nudge towards the stage. Everyone clapped as he got on the stage and took the microphone. He laughed,

"Thanks, so i heard this song on the radio a couple of weeks ago and it explains exactly how i feel. So this is to Gabriella Montez and i hope you like it." He said and cleared his throat waiting for the song to start.

(Chris Brown-With you)

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Verse 1  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and.._

_Bridge:  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And.._

_Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

_With you x5  
Girl..  
With you x5_

As he sang these words his eyes found Gabriella's and he smiled at her. She smiled back tears brimming her eyes. She blinked a few times determined not to let them fall.

_Verse 2  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah.._

_Bridge:  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And.._

_Chorus_

_With you x5  
Oh..  
With you x5  
Yeah Heh.._

_Bridge 2  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Chorus_

_With you x5  
Girl..  
With you x5  
Oh.._

Once he finished everyone stood up and clapped. Gabriella, who now had tears running down her face stood up and ran to the stairs of the stage. Troy's eyebrows rose as he saw this and he set the microphone in its stand and turned just in time to catch his sobbing girlfriend. She couldn't believe he'd just done that, for her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. The audience still clapping as he lead them off the stage, Gabriella still clung to him.

"Hey what's up?" He asked concerned as she dropped her legs so they were standing in front of each other, in a corner away from everyone else.

"Troy what you did for me, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much," she whispered leaning her forehead against his, more tears making their way down her face. He smiled wiping them away before replying,

"That's because i love you so much and the song explains everything i feel." He replied and she smiled through her tears reaching up to kiss him, which had no objection to follow her lead.

--

"Oh what a twat, Troy Bolton sings to his girl. He makes me want to puke." Luke said pulling a disgusted face as he and Ben looked through the window on the door. Ben turned to Luke and smirked,

"Lets get this party started should we?" he asked and Luke smirk matched his.

"Gladly," he replied and picked up one of the buckets of gas/petrol as Ben picked up the other. "Okay I'll do this corridor, you do that one." Luke instructed and Ben nodded walking to the other end as Luke walked the opposite way. Once they reached the respective locations they nodded at each other and started to pour the contents of the buckets on the floor. As they reached each other, buckets now empty, they were standing out side the entrance to the auditorium. The smirks were still evident on their faces as they got a box of matches from their pockets.

"Bingo," Luke stated as they lit them and dropped them into the liquid on the floor. Flames started to blaze as soon as the lit matches hit it, running down the line of gas/petrol lighting it before you could even think of the word fire.

"Lets go," Ben said and pushed on the entrance to the room opening it a bit not to alert anyone and they quietly walked in. Luke nodded at Ben telling him to lock the door and he was going to locate the lovebirds and wait for his cue to step in. Luke smirked once again as he found them hugging in a corner away from everybody else, all he had to do now was wait for the fire to get kicked in properly and for people to start freaking out. And he would show Troy not to mess with one of them.

After coming back from the kiss Troy and Gabriella just stayed where they were and cuddled, not wanting to ruin the moment. Gabriella was still in tears although she had no idea why she still was,

"I don't why i can't stop crying," she mumbled into his neck with a small giggle and sniffled pulling back wiping the tears away.

"It's okay they're happy tears," Troy stated hands on her hips and she nodded putting her hands on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," she whispered and she looked into his ocean like blue eyes before leaning up to kiss him again.

Ben nodded at Luke after glancing at the door seeing the smoke begin to fill the room from underneath the door. Luke clicked his tongue against his teeth as he made his way closer to the couple so he could get to them quicker as he too could see the smoke coming in faster. As he did this the smoke alarm went off and he smirked as people jumped out of their seats and scrambled all over the place. Miss Darbus voice coming through the speakers.

"Please make your way out as fast as possible there seems to be a fire, move now come on." She demanded combing off the stage and made her way to the fire exit.

"Oh my god," Gabriella whispered shocked as smoke came into vision causing her to cling to Troy. "It's him Troy i know it is," she said starting to panic.

"Fuck, does he not know when to quit?" Troy groaned grabbing her hand and started to make his way to the nearest exit.

"I hope your not talking about me there, Bolton." Luke's voice broke their getaway, stopping sharply as his face came into view from the ever rising smoke.

"Look i'm not gunna fight with you in here okay. Outside you have a deal, but i intend to get me and Brie out of here, so move." Troy said moving to get past him but he just followed them again blocking their path.

"See i had other plans, it wouldn't of had to be this way if your precious little girlfriend hadn't of broken the rules in the first place." He hissed bringing a hand to stroke Gabriella's hiding face which was buried in Troy's shoulder blade. A firm grip on Luke's wrist caused his hand to come to a sudden stop.

"You lay one finger on her and i swear to fucking god," Troy threatened glaring at him his grip on Luke's wrist tightening.

"To fucking god what Bolton? See i don't think you've noticed but your little posse ain't here to save the day as for mine," Luke said a smirk re-forming on his face. "Are right behind you." He added.


	13. What bad news?

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter 13**_

This is where Troy began to get worried, how the hell in lords name was he supposed to get Brie out of here safe when there is about 5 guys to get through? Gabriella's grip on Troy became tighter as she felt people behind her. She had her arms wrapped around his torso and her face was buried in his back, between his shoulder blades. He could feel her tears leaking through his t-shirt, he brought his arm up and put it round her shoulders so he was standing in front of her. She lifted her head up to look at him and his heart broke, her expression was full of shock, scared and worry.

"I'm scared Troy, how are we gonna' get out?" She whispered in his ear, he let out a sigh before answering.

"I have no idea but you will, i'll make sure of it." He answered. "Listen Matthews, let Gabriella go i'll do what ever, fight you anything." He pleaded and Luke laughed and made some kind of head signal to Ben which he nodded in response.

"Why would i do that when she's the one i want?" He asked rhetorically. He walked towards them glaring at Troy, him glaring back, his arm still around Gabriella. Luke clicked his fingers and Ben was at his side within seconds. "Now." Was all Luke said and Ben walked up to the couple and reached out for Gabriella which Troy stopped by stepping in front of her.

"Don't fucking touch her," he shouted.

"Troy, you either move or be removed." Luke suggested.

"Try it," Troy hissed.

"Okay then we fight right now, you and me." Luke said

"Yeah you think i'm gunna just let go of her so i can fight you?" Troy asked sarcastically. "Look just let me get her out of here, she has asthma." Troy pleaded as she began to cough.

"I'd rather like you to stay actually, because this fight is going to happen." Luke demanded squaring up to Troy putting his forehead against Troy's. Troy raised his hands and pushed against Luke's chest making him stumble. "Whao were finally getting somewhere," Luke taunted coming back into view in front of Troy.

"Troy please, do something." Gabriella pleaded as she started to cough vigoursly, she was kneeled over she as she started to loose her breath. Troy seeing this snapped and he charged for Luke, making him fall and started to hit him repeatedly. The anger towards this coming out all at once.

"You're prick Luke, look what you've done." Troy shouted as he stood up motioning to his still coughing girlfriend. Luke groaned in pain but stood up any way. "Come on Luke show me what you've got, hit me, come on?" Troy taunted laughing as he ducked Luke's attempt to hit him. Luke coughed a few times and knew he had to get out if he didn't want to die or get caught.

"Whatever, my work here is done. See you around Bolton." He stated before jogging away in pain. Troy ran a hand through his hair walking to where Gabriella was. He picked up his pace as he heard a cry coming from her direction. The smoke started to get to him now as he started to cough too. Panic rose up his body as he came to Gabriella only to find her on the floor. He kneeled down to her and did the first thing he could think of which was check for a pulse, he sighed a breath of relief once he found one. He lifted her head to wake her but brought his hand back to view when he felt a sticky substance cover his fingers and palm. Blood.

"Boo, come on, you gotta wake up, baby." He said stroking her cheek, he looked round to see whereabouts he was and where the nearest exit was. His body started to shake as a coughing fit came over him. He spat on the floor once he finished coughing and could only guess that what he spat out was blood. He instantly cursed himself as he forgot he had his phone on him. He brought into view and held down number 3.

"Troy where are you man?" Chad voice echoed down the line.

"In the auditorium," Troy managed to cough up. "You gotta get someone in here Brie's unconscious." Troy said and started to cough again.

"I'm on it," Chad said and flipped the phone shut and started to walk to wards the fire engine that had finally pulled up.

"Was that Troy? Where is he? Is he with Gabs?" Shar asked frantically as she appeared at his side.

"You've got to get in there now," Chad instructed the fire fighter. "My mate and his girlfriend are in there and he says she isn't doing so good."

"Okay, which is the quickest way into the room they are in, my men will sort out the fire." Asked the man. Chad pointed to the red doors at the side of the building he nodded and waved to two more men over, indicating them to follow as he started to run to the door.

After a few solid kicks the door swung open and the three men went their separate ways looking for the 2 teenagers. As the man who Chad confronted or formally known as Simon made his way to the front of the room he heard the sound of someone coughing.

"Guys over here," he shouted as he got view of them. He put a hand on Troy's shoulder letting him know they were here. But Troy was still coughing and his vision was starting to lose focus from the smoke he didn't even acknowledge the fire fighters. Simon picked up Troy and one of the others picked up Gabriella, the free fire fighter leading them to the door.

Once they got out side the paramedics rushed over and took them to the nearest ambulance. They put Gabriella on a stretcher with a breathing mask and wrapped Troy up also providing him with a breathing mask. He took a few deep breaths into it before removing it.

"Gabriella," he said his voice horse. "Where's Gabriella?" he said again.

"She's being taken care of. You need to put this back on," a paramedic instructed. He spat out the blood in his mouth once again before speaking.

"Let me see her please," he begged placing the mask over his mouth.

"If you keep that on I'll take you to her," she reasoned and he nodded as fast as he could and stood up slowly, not caring about the cover that fell off him and followed her to the ambulance opposite his. He made his way in the ambulance ignoring the paramedics telling him not to go in.

"Fucking move, let me see her," Troy shouted pushing past two men who was at the ambulance door.

He immediately was at her side, putting the mask down he grabbed her hand in his, brushing the hair out of her face with his free one and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me sir, are you a family member of some kind?" A paramedic asked and he nodded not taking his eyes of Gabriella.

"I'm her boyfriend," the paramedic nodded and went to shut the door but Chad came into view.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," he said not waiting for Troy's reply as he sped off to his car. With that the paramedic shut the door and the ambulance shot off.

"Can you give me her details please?" The guy sat next to him asked and continued as he saw the teenager nod.

"Name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Age?"

"17"

"Okay address and contact number please?"

"234 Linton Street, her home number is 555-8754." Troy answered his thumb caressing her forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked after a few minutes silence. The paramedic looked up and sighed.

"She has slight concussion and the smoke caused her to have an asthma attack so she will have trouble breathing for a day or two. We've patched her cut on her head up so now we wait till she wakes up. When she does she will be fine. Her throat will be a little sore once she does, as will yours start to sting every now and then but will she will be fine. We'll have to do a full body check once she gets to the hospital, but other than that she'll be as good as new." He explained and Troy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he finished.

"How long have you been going out?" Troy inwardly frowned at his question but realised he was probably only trying to make conversation.

"Just over a year," he answered and saw the paramedic nod in the corner of his eye. They sat in silence for the next few minutes the only sound coming from the speeding van they were in. Troy's head shot up as he heard Gabriella groaned in pain. Her free hand going to her mouth as she felt the mask on her face, her eyes opened and she closed them momentarily adjusting them to the bright light.

"Hey beautiful," Troy whispered putting his hand on her head gently, and she turned her head slowly to look at him.

"Troy?" she questioned.

"I'm here boo," he whispered kissing her knuckles.

"My head hurts," she whimpered tears brimming her eyes from the pain.

"I know and once we reach the hospital i'm sure they'll give you something for the pain before they check you out." Troy said and she nodded slowly but cringed as the pain sharpened as she moved her head. "I'm sorry," Troy whispered she frowned opening her eyes.

"What for?" She whispered back.

"For letting Luke or Ben or whoever it was who hit you, i should of stopped that." He insisted.

"Troy you did everything you could, there was too many of them. Even if they did scatter once you flipped out at Luke." She reasoned. "Don't blame yourself for this Troy, it isn't your fault." He sighed and nodded reluctantly after a few seconds and they came to a stop, the doors of the ambulance opening.

"Okay Miss Montez lets get you checked out." A nurse said as they entered the emergency room.

"I'll be waiting for you okay, i'll see you soon." Troy said and leaned over the stretcher giving her a few quick kisses.

"I love you," she whispered pulling back and he smiled softly before replying.

"I love you too," and she gave his hand a squeeze before being wheeled out of view. Troy ran his hands through his hair, sighing as he sat down in a chair in the waiting room. Sitting in his thought for what seemed like hours but was only naturally minutes he was knocked out of them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay sit down next to and opposite him.

"Hey," they greeted him and he nodded as a response.

"How ya' doing?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine," he said his voice breaking as he spoke. "Brie's being checked out," he informed and they nodded.

"What happened?" Shar asked hesitantly, Troy sighed again.

"We were just chatting, then the alarm went off so we started to get out but Luke appears from no where and says we not going anywhere. Then his cronies show up and tried to get Brie. Next thing were fighting then he fucks off saying his work is done and i go to Brie to see her knocked out. I think Ben hit her with something as his posse pissed off once i flipped out at Luke for trying to get Brie." He explained his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have let go of her," he added with a groan.

"Troy i'm sure you did everything you could, don't blame yourself." Zeke said.

"Yeah that's what Brie said," Troy said as he leaned back in his chair. They stayed in the waiting room making light conversation here and there waiting for updates on Gabriella. About 20 minutes later the nurse came in who took her to get checked out.

"Gabriella Montez," she said and Troy was in front of her within seconds.

"How is she?" he asked instantly.

"She's fine. She has got concussion, we've given her some anti-biotics for the headache. Her lungs should readjust to air and rid of the smoke naturally as will yours. Now for the bad news." She said a sad smile on her face, Troy swallowed loudly as panic began to rise.

"What bad news?"

"What the paramedics in the ambulance missed was she was it in the stomach. What with i don't know it was nothing sharp but she has got a pretty big bruise, i'm suspecting she was kicked and this has caused the baby to stop breathing and with her only being so far along there was nothing we could do." She explained. Troy's face paled and his heart dropped. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his thumb and forefinger against them, he paced the spot a few times before going over to a wall and leaning against it, putting his head on his arm and he put his arm on the wall, so he was facing the wall.

His friends looked on and each shared a worried glance, all thinking what she had said. They watched him again and started to worry as they saw him turn back to the nurse and wipe his eyes signalling he was crying.

"Does she know?" Troy asked the nurse in a whisper as he stood back in his previous place in front of her.

"We told her once she was out of checking routine, she told me to come and tell you then to lead you to her room." She explained and he nodded. "Just follow me," she instructed gently and he nodded again and walked behind her as she led the way. A few corridors later he came to a stop outside her room.

"I'll leave you alone." She said softly and he gave her a small smile before entering.

Her head shot up at the door clicking shut, she wiped her eyes to see who it was but they came back again as she saw Troy walk towards her and envelope her in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I didn't even know i was pregnant," she sobbed into his chest and he closed his eyes as tears came to his eyes again. He kissed her head a few times before nuzzling his face into her neck and climbed on the bed to lie next to her.

"I love you," Troy whispered. "I love you so much. We're going to get through this okay. You and me, together." He said letting his tears fall and she nodded putting her face in full view of he's, swallowing a sob.

"How did i not know Troy?" She asked quietly.

"You were only a few weeks along boo, no-one knew." He reasoned and wrapped his arms around her letting her head fall in the crook of his neck. Neither of their tears stopping as they cried together tangled in each others arms.


	14. Cronies

**West Vs East**

_**Chapter 14**_

Troy was laid still on the hospital bed; the only movement was his hand stroking Gabriella's hair from her head that was nestled in his chest. He was staring at the ceiling, his free hand behind his head. He closed his eyes momentarily as heard a sniffle come from Gabriella, followed by a watery sigh. He leant his head forward to leave a few light kisses on her head to reassure her he was there, which she returned with a quick squeeze to his chest. They would have laid in silence for the rest of the time there but the sound of a light knock and the door open was heard and Troy turned his head towards the door.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella. How you two feeling?" Diane asked walking further into the room.

"Been better," Troy muttered under his breath. Diane saw Gabriella's face and brushed her hair out of her face, in return Gabriella tried to give a small smile but didn't succeed; only succeeding in starting to cough. Troy sat up a bit and got the water off the bed side table, the nurse provided for her to drink quite a bit of, due to her sore throat. Diane gave a sympathetic smile to the couple and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You know, i'm here if you wanna talk. Your dad too, we know what your going through right now and we wanna be there for you both, as much as you do each other." She said quietly and their eyes slowly made their way up to meet hers.

"You know?" Gabriella whispered and she nodded looking at the floor for a split second.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Before Troy and after Aidy, i miscarried. Worst time of my life, and i know this is an awful thing to say but you have to move on. Don't get me wrong; Jack and me grieved for days. You've only just found out, i don't expect you to be happy go lucky all of a sudden, but the pain heals eventually. It happens to quite a few people, and everyone one of them deal with it in their own way, i guess." Diane said softly and looked at the couple that had their eyes closed, taking in the words she had just spoken. "Do you guys want to talk about it?" She asked sitting in the chair by the bed.

"How did you know about the pregnancy?" Troy asked, gesturing between him and Gabriella. His heart breaking at the words because now, there is no pregnancy.

"I was supposed to be your nurse but i got called into surgery, so i asked them to fill me in on all they knew. On both of you, once i found out you where in here." She explained and he nodded hugging Gabriella closer.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered with a squeeze to Troy, he frowned looking down at her. He lifted her head for her to look at him and saw that she was crying.

"What for?"

"It's my entire fault. If I'd of known in the first place, i could of protected it." She sobbed letting her head fall in his chest and he wrapped both his arms around her, holding her close.

"You couldn't have prevented this boo; no-one knew this was going to happen. He did this, not you, okay? Don't blame yourself for his doing, he won't get away with this Gabriella believe me," Troy shushed in her ear. "Don't ever tell yourself that this was your fault," he said in a stern but calming tone. Her sobs continued for the next few minutes until they turned into little hiccups every few seconds. Even though she still had the slight doubt that it was in fact her fault, she nodded into his chest.

"Okay," she whispered and she felt him kiss her hair a few times.

"If anyone should be sorry it should be me, he's been able to hurt you twice now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him." Muttered Troy.

"Like you said Troy no one knew this was going to happen, you can't blame yourself." She whispered back, kissing his cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too boo, so fucking much." He whispered back with a hard swallow. Kissing her head again.

Diane, who had crept out of the room at the beginning of the intimate moment, sighed before walking back in, a good half an hour later with the police on her tail, saying they needed to question the teens as soon as.

"Can you be gentle, they've just experienced a miscarriage." Diane said grabbing the handle and they nodded with sympathetic smiles as she entered.

"Guys, the police are here to ask some questions, do you feel up to it?" She asked before opening the door, waiting for their response before letting the police in. Troy looked at Gabriella,

"Will you be okay, if they come in and ask a few questions?" He asked softly and she smiled a small smile and nodded, he turned to his mom and gave her a nod, which she returned and let the two men in.

"I'm Officer Schofield and this is officer Burrows," a tall guy with dark hair and a big build said opening his notepad, he continued. "We shouldn't be long, just a few questions." With this said they took the two seats allocated near the bed and began.

"Can we have your names and age please?"

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, where both 17."

"Okay, can you tell us who started the fire?" His partner, who didn't seem half as tall as the first guy, said.

"Luke Matthews," Troy answered without hesitation.

"Do you know why?" Troy sighed and continued running his hand through Gabriella's hair, who seemed to be glued to her spot against him, listening to them. She didn't want to answer, in fear she'd break down again.

"He's West High's basketball captain, i'm East's. My girlfriend here, is West's cheerleading captain, do the math." Troy muttered annoyed, though he tried not to let it show.

"I'm sorry about this, i really am. We're just trying to get our story straight,"

"I know, i'm sorry, it's been tough night." Troy apologized and they nodded.

"Has he ever threatened you before? We've been told you two were the main victims."

"He chased Brie about a week ago; he'd been in her house and waited for her to come home. He'd left a note in her room, he must have been watching her 'cause when she found it the doorbell rang and it was Luke. He chased her the whole way to my house." He explained, with a deep breathe.

"He also threatened us at a game one time, he said if he ever found out that a night was dating a wildcat or vice versa, then he'd end up in a hospital bed, the girl next to him." Gabriella spoke quietly, for the first time. "His brother did it to the last wildcat that got caught dating a knight." And Troy nodded confirming her words.

"I hate to ask you this but can you tell us what happened in there please? Both of you."

"Me and Gabriella had gone and stood in the corner after i had come off the stage. We were just talking, then all of a sudden the fire alarm goes off and when we try to get out, Luke and his cronies come out of no where." Troy explained.

"Can you name these cronies please?" The smaller officer officer Burrows asked and Schofield laughed a bit and even Troy and Gabriella let out a small laugh, hearing the police officer call his enemies cronies.

"Yeah Ben Davies, Josh Wright, Adam Bennett, Mike Klipton and Scott Andrews."

"Okay, if you can continue please?"

"Well once he turned up, he said we weren't going anywhere. So we started arguing. I wasn't bothered about fighting with him; i just wanted to get Brie out. He was having none of it, and we started fighting. I let go of Brie because he came at me, but once i started to get the better of him, he backed out and said his work was done and left. Then i went back to Brie and found her on the floor." Troy continued, with another deep breath. They nodded and looked at Gabriella; she was silent and closed her eyes as she began to speak.

"Once i got separated from Troy, i started coughing from the smoke. The next thing was someone tugging at my arm, i couldn't see who it was but i recognized his voice. It was Ben; he was saying all these things, and the next thing i was on the floor. He was kicking me repeatedly. I remember feeling something hitting my head and that's all i remember till i woke up in the ambulance." Gabriella explained burying her face into Troy's chest as the tears came. The officers shared a glance, knowing what mostly caused her miscarriage. Troy closed his eyes as he kissed her head a few times and hugged her closer.

"Okay, that's all. Just so you know, Ben and the others were caught at the scene. It's only a matter of time before we catch Luke and put him where he belongs." Schofield said standing up; Troy shot them a small nod as they exited the room.

"You hear that boo, they have the prick who did this too you. He ain't ever coming near you again." Troy whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and she nodded with a sniffle. Even though he being locked up doesn't give them their baby back, he's not around to put any one else in the pain they've gone through, she wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone.


	15. Cameron Brianna Bolton

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 15_**

It had been one hell of a week for Troy and Gabriella, she had been released from the hospital on Friday and it was now Monday morning. They where awaken when Diane came in to wake Troy up for school.

"Troy, come on honey, time to wake up." She said opening the blinds. He groaned and squinted his eyes shut, hugging Gabriella closer as her eyes started to flutter open.

"5 more minutes mom."

"No, because you'll want another five minutes after that, come on." She said sternly and walked out and left them to it. He groaned once more and reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked at Gabriella to see her awake staring into space.

"Morning boo," he whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek, she smiled at him slightly and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Morning." Gabriella whispered back setting her eyes upon him when she opened them.

"I'm gunna' jump in the shower," she nodded as he kissed her cheek again and turned over so her back was to him. He frowned at her actions as he got out the bed. She'd been quiet the first few days in the hospital but as the week rolled on she became her normal self again, also when she came home she was talking to everyone and not shutting herself away, like right now.

He sighed as he got out the shower and dried and dressed himself. Walking back into the room she was in the same position she was in when he left her. He walked to her side of the bed and kneeled down in front of her, breaking her from her thinking.

"You wanna' come get some breakfast?" He asked quietly she nodded getting up from the bed and shoving her hair in a high ponytail, taking his hand and let him lead her down the stairs.

"Morning," Diane spoke as they entered the kitchen. "Troy your dad's already left, you'll have to make your own way to school." He nodded and sat at the island next to the one where Gabriella had seated her self. "Breakfast?" She added.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Troy said as she set some down in front of him. She looked at Gabriella and she nodded with a lob sided smile. Diane frowned inwardly, but kept a smile on her face; worried she was going into depression, as Gabriella was usually a morning person, except when she had a hang over. Troy took Gabriella's hand and gave her a light squeeze. He glanced at her as she held onto his hand with both of hers. Only letting one hand off when her breakfast was served. They made light conversation, Gabriella saying a small yes or no when asked something.

"Right well i'm off." Troy said as he glanced at the clock and stood up expecting Gabriella to let go of his hand, but she instead also stood up and followed him to the door.

"I'm gunna' go now okay?" He said attempting to drop her hand but she shook her head no. "No, what boo?" he asked and brought his free hand to her cheek when a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't go," she whispered her eyes glossing over with more tears. "Don't leave me here alone, please." She added letting the tears fall. He sighed softly as he found out the reason behind her behaviour. She didn't want him to leave. They had been at each other's side constantly since the fire.

"Boo, it's for a few hours, I'll be home before you know it. Mom will be back before me." He reassured putting her head in his chest both wrapping their arms around each other. She shook her head no,

"No, i don't want you to go. I need you with me please." She let out holding him closer, she knew she sounded pretty selfish but the thought of Troy not being within touching distance seemed to terrify her. She hoped this need to be around him would go away soon and if it was still here next week she would tell him and get some sort of help to get her used to not always want and need to be with him. Troy closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, when he opened them he saw his mom stood at the kitchen entrance watching on sympathetically. She nodded her head and then tilted it towards the stairs. He smiled as a thanks and pulled back to look at his girlfriend.

"Okay, come on." He whispered in her ear and she pulled back to look at him.

"You'll stay with me?" She asked wiping her eyes and he nodded with a smile. She smiled back through the last of her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, i didn't mean to sound selfish, i just don't want to be alone right now and-" he cut of her rambling with a small chuckle and a quick kiss on her lips.

"Boo, its fine. I'm here for you, whenever you need me i'll be here." She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him. He lifted her a bit so she could wrap her legs around him and he took off for the stairs and to his room. His mom smiled a bit shaking her head at the two, grabbing her bag and took off to work her self. Making mental note to phone Jack and explain why Troy isn't in school.

After watching a movie Gabriella decided to ask the question that she had been thinking about for a few days now.

"Troy?" She asked quietly when the credits began to roll, turning her face that was in his chest to see his face and he looked towards her.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think we would have made good parents?" He was a bit shocked by her question and it took a few moments to answer, as he wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah, i don't see why not. You're great with kids naturally. And i wouldn't say that i'm that great but i know some stuff and i guess you'd learn along the way." He answered and she smiled and agreed.

"I wish we could have known what sex the baby was so we could have given it a name, so when we talk about this we didn't have to say _it_. I mean if i had one wish it would be that i hadn't miscarried, but if that was the way it had to be then i wish i would have found out the sex." She admitted and he smiled gently, glad that they could talk about this with out getting upset. He twirled a stranded curl of her hair in his fingers before answering,

"Yeah same here." He admitted as he let her words sink in. "Do you think if i ring my mom and ask her to ask the nurse who did the scan if she was able to tell the sex. I mean they must still have the scan picture right, for like documents and stuff." Troy added thoughtfully. He really wanted to know.

"I think i was to early on in the pregnancy to tell, i didn't know how far along i was." She said in a disappointed voice.

"We'll never know if we don't ask."

"Okay, go on then but i'm not getting my hopes up," she said and he nodded reaching for his mobile. She listened to the one sided conversation and looked at Troy with a hopeful face.

"She said she'll find the nurse and ring me back as soon as."

"Do you think we're being silly trying to find out the sex of our baby and name it even though," she paused and took a deep. "Even though were never going to see it." She added as a whisper. He kissed her head lovingly before answering.

"No not at all, we just want to do this to keep the baby with us emotionally." She smiled and planted a kiss on his chest agreeing with his words.

"Yeah," she whispered still smiling. "I love you,"

"And i love you too." He said landing a kiss on her lips. As they pulled back his phone rang and saw mom flashing on the screen once he picked it up.

"Moment of truth," he muttered as he pressed answer. She watched in curiosity as he nodded every now and then, but became worried when he closed his eyes and pushed his finger and thumb onto his eyes, as if to stop tears. She waited patiently for him to finish their conversation.

"Thanks mom bye yeah love you too." He said and pressed the end setting it back on his bedside table. He put his hands underneath Gabriella's arms and pulled her up so she was directly over him and her face was in his neck and he put his in her hair.

"Did she give you answer?" She asked quietly, he let out a big breath and nodded.

"Yeah. She said you were more or less 15 weeks a long and from the look of things on the scan she reckons the baby was a girl." He repeated and ended in a whisper, she gasped and hugged him tighter and he did the same. They lay there in silence sharing a few silent tears till she broke it.

"Should we name her or something?" She asked hesitantly and nervously, he smiled at her a bit and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah i think we should, do you have any girl names in mind you like?" She nodded shyly and he chuckled. "Lets hear them then,"

"I always liked the name Cameron,"

"Really that's nice. Cameron. What about a middle name?"

"You pick," She insisted.

"Okay, Cameron Brianna?"

"Mmmm Cameron Brianna Bolton, i love it." She said and kissed him before he could say anything. She ran her tongue over his lips asking for entrance and moaned when he granted it. It had been quite a while since they had kissed this way due to the fire and the miscarriage. She ran his hands through his brown hair as their tongues met in a passion and much wanted fiery kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other slightly panting and smiling.

"Bolton huh?" He asked breathlessly in which her answer was a confused facial expression and he chuckled slightly. "You're really giving our baby my last name?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, i got my daddies name why shouldn't she have hers." She stated moving his hair to see his eyes properly and he smiled.

"Thank you and i'm glad we can talk about her like this, makes thing seems easier, don't you think?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yip, it does and thanks for staying with me today, hopefully i won't be as clingy tomorrow and you can go back to school." She said giggling nervously.

"Its fine boo, really. I'd rather spend the day here with you than go to school."

"Yeah me too, i can't wait to get my transfer to East high."

"Yeah then we won't ever be separated," Troy said pecking her lips and she nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she whispered and they laid there in silence listening to each other's breathing. Gabriella laid her head on the pillow watching Troy's muscular chest rising and falling. She watched as he stretched as a yawn came over him causing his shirt to rise up and show his tanned abs. Her first instincts were to run her hands over them, but as she went to she pulled back biting her lip, not knowing if he'd feel comfortable after the whole ordeal, she was actually surprised she was thinking about sex again. Still biting her lip she lifted her hand gently stroking her fingers over his stomach that was showing and watched as he shivered from her touch, he groaned when she ran her fingertips over his abdomen.

She continued her actions lowering every time and watching as the front of his pants started to grow meaning he was enjoying her touch. She reached the button of his jeans and unbuttoned it also unzipping the zip making his member stand taller, purposely touching it through his boxers as she brought her fingers back to his abdomen and slipped her small hand underneath his boxers and took it in her hand. He moaned at the sudden touch and bucked a bit, she getting the message began to move her hand up and down his shaft. She turned her face to look at him and found him with his head back on the pillow trying to control his breathing. She kissed up his neck to his jaw line then his mouth, which he happily participated in by running his tongue over her lips.

"Ah-shit boo, don't stop." He stuttered out in between kisses and gripping her tank top that she was in and brought it over her head and she quickly re-attached her hand back to his member and brought his top up so she could kiss up his chest him taking it off completely, not caring where it landed. She kissed over his chest as her hand picked up its speed. He lifted his hips of the bed signalling for her to take them off because he didn't fancy having an embarrassing conversation with his mom when she goes to wash them. She smiled against his lips as her free hand tugged at his jeans, bringing them and his boxers down. Once they were off and on the floor she straddled his legs and kissed down his chest. He gasped and gripped the bed sheets with his fists as he felt the warmth of her mouth around him.

"Fuck Brie," he grunted out as she deep throated him. He was in pure bliss. His hand gripped her hair as he neared his peak and with one more stroke of her tongue along his length, he let out in her mouth. He lay there panting for a few seconds and then pulled her face level to his. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked breathlessly pecking her lips and she shrugged smiling.

"Your sexy body was showing and it turned me on. So i had to do something," she said innocently and he smirked flipping her over on to her back. He brought down her pyjama shorts, leaving her in her matching underwear set.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips unclipping her bra and she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." His tongue met hers as his hands found her now bare breasts. He kissed down her body to her stomach and kissed over the fading bruise that was there. She arched her back signalling him to go down and he gladly attended to her needs. His fingers hooked her underwear and he had them on the floor as fast as a strike of lightening. He massaged her thighs with his hands and kissed around her area making her aroused before he started his magic, as Gabriella would say. She gasped copying his actions, by gripping the bed sheets as his tongue flicked her clit and began to stroke up and down it. Her breathing picked up within seconds, of him touching her. As he continued his actions, she tried to bit her lip to calm her self down a bit,

"Ah fuck Troy, keep going." She moaned out unable to control herself she gripped his sandy brown hair between her fingers keeping him there as he finished his pleasuring. His fingers teased her clit as he stuck his tongue inside her. She couldn't remember a time were she had felt so good this feeling was amazing. She struggled for breath as he reached her spot and with a scream of his name her orgasm came, he cleaned her up and kissed back up her body slowly allowing her to catch her breath.

"You taste amazing," he whispered as he came to her neck and brought his lips to her mouth, letting her taste a bit of her self of his tongue. "Yummy," he murmured and she giggled breathlessly.

"Troy?" She asked suddenly and he pulled back at her change of tune.

"What's up?" He asked in a whisper.

"C-c-can we try something?" she added nervously with a glint of mischief in her eyes that didn't go un-noticed by him. He nodded slowly almost hesitantly.

"What?" He asked curiously and turned his head as she pointed at his desk. "What about my desk?" he asked looking back to her and she just smiled with a laugh as she looked down in between their naked bodies and his eyebrows rose once realization came over him. "You want to do it on my desk?" He asked again smirking and she nodded not meeting his gaze obviously nervous and he chuckled kissing her lips, restarting the make out session. "You're a genius," he said against her lips wrapping her legs around his waist and she laughed.

"That's what they tell me," she replied and squealed a bit as he got off the bed and walked over to his desk sitting her down on it, her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood in between her legs. He pulled back to look at her and smiled, she was beautiful in his eyes and she was _his. _He ran his hands up her thighs and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and put them behind her, for her to lean on. He kissed up her neck finding her spot and began to suck leaving his mark.

"You ready beautiful?" He whispered huskily, teasing her entrance with his hard member causing her to moan.

"Yeah," she replied quietly he hardly even heard her. He gripped her hips as he sank into her and she moaned instantly grabbing his shoulders, letting her head fall back as she began to meet his long and gentle thrusts. She loved it when he was like this, nice and caring and then they got really rough, she loved it. She moaned louder as he pushed in deeper and he grabbed her hips tighter. She brought her head forward and planted kisses over his shoulders and neck to calm her breathing. It wasn't working. He picked up his pace causing her to close her eyes in pleasure. He groaned into her neck and pushed her backwards so her back was touching the desk. She gasped as it was cold and arched her back to prevent this also making Troy penetrate in deeper. Which neither one of them were complaining about. His fingers found her clit and began to stroke it to speed her up, as he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah shit, come for me boo," he moaned and she slammed herself against him causing them to both moan out loud and reach their peaks together. He collapsed on top of her gently and she held him close to her kissing his head, as they caught their breaths. He nuzzled her neck as he picked her up and took her to the bed and wrapped themselves in the sheets and each other.

"I don't think Ms Darbus is gunna' be pleased with come all over my English essay." Troy admitted and she giggled snuggling into him as they let sleep overcome them.


	16. I want one

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 16_**

Gabriella and Troy made their way down stairs and into the Bolton kitchen where Diane and Jack were, Diane making breakfast. Troy clad in a pair of jeans and a baby blue polo shirt, Gabriella in denim shorts and yellow thin-strapped top, her hair down in naturals curls and matching yellow flats.

"Morning kids," Jack said as they entered.

"Morning," they replied and sat at the island.

"Breakfast?" Diane asked.

"Please i'm starved." Troy replied causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Love some, thanks Di."

"No problem."

"So are you looking forward to your first day at East High?" Jack asked sipping his coffee glancing at Gabriella then back to the morning's newspaper.

"Yeah so glad to be out of West High. Couldn't handle going back there with the whisper, stares and all." She admitted and Jack nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, i've spoke to the principle and he's put you Troy's home room but the appropriate classes for your cleverness," he said with a smirk jokingly and she laughed.

"Has Shar already started? I haven't spoken to her since the fire."

"Yeah, she's in our homeroom." Troy answered and she nodded finishing off her breakfast.

_XWest Vs EastX_

"Let's go," Troy said as he turned off his car engine in the Student parking lot and got out. Gabriella following taking a deep breath. "You okay?" Troy asked softly lacing their fingers and she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, nervous that's all." She whispered back and he kissed the side of her head lightly.

"You'll be fine," he reassured. "Come on i'll take you to get your schedule and stuff before homeroom." She gripped is hand tighter as they made through the doors and into the corridor and he gave her a reassuring squeeze with his own. Troy knocked lightly on the principles office door and turned the handle when he heard a faint 'come in'.

"Mr. Bolton, what can i do for you?" He asked seeing the captain enter.

"I came with Gabriella to get her schedule and locker number and stuff." He answered.

"Ah yes Miss Montez," he said in realization, searching through the many papers on his desk, till he found what they were asking for. "Here they are and your locker is J56b, right next door to Mr. Bolton here. Welcome to East High, i hope you will enjoy your remaining years here."

"Yeah thanks, me too." She said gently taking the papers off of him, with a small smile.

"I've been informed in what has happened and will do everything i can to keep you, among the rest of the students here, safe." Mr. Matsui said sincerely, she nodded with a small smile, grateful she didn't show the frown she was trying hard to suppress from bringing everything she wanted to forget, up. Troy saw straight through this and decided to cut this short.

"Thanks, we'll get going." Troy said and turned making his way out, Gabriella's hand still latched onto his. As they made their way into the corridor, Gabriella was glad the students passing by weren't stopping and gawking at her like she thought they would have done. She should have known better really, considering they knew about her and Troy.

"You okay?" Troy asked once again, seeing her with a distant look on her face. She turned to him and put a small smile on her face and leaned over to peck his lips with hers.

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered. He smiled back at her, and removed his hand from hers to put his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to his chest, which she happily snuggled into as they made their way to homeroom.

"Gabs, hey, what's up?" Shar said cheerily sitting in the desk next to Gabriella's, that she'd been allocated from Ms. Darbus not moments ago. Gabriella had to smile at seeing her best friend.

"Hey Shar not much, just resting you know." She said with a look that said i'm getting there. And Shar nodded happily.

"Good, i'm glad. I've missed you, we defo have to catch up this weekend. What do you say?" Shar asked eagerly. She thought about it for a minute, and then looked at Troy to see him chatting with Chad and Zeke. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see his favourite chocolate eyes looking back at him. He sent her a grin that was reserved for her and only her, and she nodded at Sharpay after sending him, her smile back.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked and Shar squealed clapping quietly, before getting cut off with the annoying ring of the second bell, signalling homeroom had started.

_XWest Vs EastX_

Gabriella had, had a pretty eventful day. She was engaging more with the gang, than she thought she would have. Troy had seen it to and to say he was happy seeing her laughing and smiling with her friends would be an understatement. He was worried she would of shied away, hiding her self. He grinned spotting her near her locker and jogged over wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey boo, you ready to go?" He asked kissing her neck; she giggled at the tickle of his breath and nodded shutting her locker.

"Yip lets go, what are we doing tonight?" She asked curiously, positive she remembered Diane mentioning something the other day about Troy's family coming over for dinner sometime this week. And as always she was right.

"Urm, my family's coming over tonight, why? Don't ask, because i have no idea." He said with a shake of his head and she laughed, jumping into the passenger seat of his car as they reached it.

"When does Zoë get back off holiday with your Grandparents?" Gabriella asked as the engine roared to life. "God i wish i had been in Spain this past month and a half." Zoë, Troy's younger sister, had gone off to his dad's parents for two months. They had both done this ever since they were little but just Zoë went this year as Troy is getting older and didn't want to go with nothing to do, plus his most important year of school is coming up after the summer anyway.

"Yeah, me too lucky biatch and to answer your question in about 2 maybe 3, more weeks." He said laughing and she gasped playfully smacking his arm.

"Troy that's mean, your sister's adorable. I can't wait till she comes back i've missed her telling me what she has done at school, on a daily basis." Gabriella defended.

"That's what she wants you to think. She's not adorable when she wakes you up at 6 o'clock in the morning on a weekend."

"Troy, she's 6; you can't expect her to lie in at that age. And you know you've missed her, don't deny it. I've seen her the way you look after her."

"I did. And of course i miss her she's my sister, or in her eyes, Troy's princess." He retorted.

"Aaaww it's cute when you play Barbie's or whatever it is she asks, with her. And you did not lie in when you where 6, you liar, i've heard the stories and seen the pictures of your younger days Troy. Running down stairs stark naked 'cause you were 'hot'" She said giggling using air quotes and he blushed, but laughed none the less.

"Okay, busted." He admitted defeat and she smiled lacing her fingers with his hand that was on the gear stick and brought it up to her lips and pressed a light kiss to it. Causing them to share a loving gaze at the traffic lights.

"I can't wait to see you like that with our kids if we have any." Gabriella said softly, and Troy ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah me too, one day, we'll have some. As many as you like, I've always wanted a big family." He admitted and she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, agreed, being an only child can get pretty lonely sometimes, i don't want my kids growing up alone, i want a big family too," she agreed and he leaned over pecking her lips a few times as he shut the engine off, pulling on to his drive.

"Then that's settled, let's go and have some food, i'm starving." He said pulling back, she laughed and watched as he stepped out and waited for her so he could run in the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner.

"Go in Troy, i'm right behind you," she said still chuckling, seeing his excitement and he only went in after she gave him a nod of encouragement.

_XWest Vs EastX_

"Your new little cousin Troy, Danny, he is adorable. How old was he again?" Gabriella asked that night, tucked up in _her_ bed for a change. They went back to her house after dinner; her mom had come home from one of many consecutive business trips. Her head was in Troy's chest and his arm over her shoulders. The family dinner at Troy's had been eventful, guests including of, Jacks brothers, Tom and Stephan and Diane's sister, Stephanie, her husband Christian and the newest addition to the family, little Danny.

Troy frowned briefly, remembering what his auntie had said earlier. "Urmm, nearly two i think my auntie Steph said. I'll tell you now, he's gunna be a right football player when he's older, a pass like that, Christ." He admitted and Gabriella laughed softly. She then began thinking about Cameron. Who was she gunna' turn out like? Would she have her mom's brains and Troy's basketball skills? Who would she look like? All Gabriella? Or all Troy? Or both? Her eyes and his hair? After playing with Danny earlier, she never imagined that she'd want to be a young parent, but now all that was going through her head was.

"I want one," she said out loud, after a few minutes of silence. She was drawing invisible circles on his stomach through his wife beater.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused. She sighed debating with her self weather to lie and pretend she said nothing or just come straight out with it.

"I want a baby," she whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. His hand stopped running through her hair and he sat up on his elbows, causing her to lean up and she faced him, grimacing at the look of shock of her statement on his face.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. It's just, when i was playing with Danny earlier; it's been on my mind. I think i could be a good mom. I never realized how much i enjoy, helping them, playing with them, learning them things before."

"Brie, you gotta think about this, i mean we've not long ago miscarried it could be-"

"I know what you're getting at." She interrupted and sighed, lying down on her back. "And i could never replace her, you know that and i know you couldn't also. I want this, so much. I can't stop thinking who our kids will look like. Inside and outside and this is probably crazy planning so far ahead when i'm only a junior in high school. Not many 17 year old girls are talking about kids with their long-term boyfriend. I just feel like i'm missing out and being a young parent is what is right for me. I'm not so sure i wanna' go to college doing a science degree anymore." She breathed out and then added the end in a whisper. Troy sat there in utter shock and amazement, watching her look at the ceiling, playing nervously with the sheet. He stayed in silence letting her thought sink in.

"I love you boo," he said chuckling; she frowned in confusion and turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He questioned softly, putting his elbows on the bed near her head. She shrugged still confusion etched on her face.

"I wanted to be sure before i said anything." Gabriella simply stated.

"I gotta' few things to say to that." Troy declared, she looked at him to see if she could read his answer from his eyes or face, but no such luck. She'd just have to hear the heartbreaking words.

"I wanna' play basketball for my future. Apply for colleges; win the states again next year." He said truthfully but softly and she closed her eyes, pushing the hurt coming into them back before re-opening them, and watching him but not looking at his eyes. "I guess a little one to the family won't hurt." He whispered in her ear and grinned when he saw her eyes snap up to his.

"What?" She asked shooting into a sitting position and he chuckled planting a kiss on her lips.

"You know you heard me boo." As soon as this left his mouth, he was on his back, making an 'oomph' sound along the way, Gabriella's arms around his neck and her lips on his.

"Are you serious, your not saying it cause' i want to, are you? Cause if you are then it's for all the wrong rea-" her ramble was cut short by Troy's laugh.

"Gabriella, i'm serious. I wouldn't agree to have one if i didn't want one. But i think we should, i have enough money to cover us as soon as i'm 18 and if we start making now you won't be due till next year and it'll not be long after it's born that I'll turn 18, and you too considering our birthday's our both in September." Troy explained. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him,

"Have you been thinking about this too?" She asked teasingly and he chuckled.

"Once or twice,"

"I love you, thank you for everything."

"I love you too and you're welcome for everything, but promise me something."

"Anything." She said nodding.

"Don't get too upset if the first test comes out negative, we can just keep trying okay?" He promised also, brushing the hair out of her face and she nodded with a genuine smile.

"Promise."

"So," Troy said, moments later and she knew that tone of his voice. "Should we start baby making now?" He asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Stifling a giggle and a shiver from his light strokes of his fingers on her forearm, she leaned back up to face him.

"Are you using the baby making as an excuse, Mr. Bolton?" She asked smiling.

"Would i ever?" He retorted laughing, and she nodded giggling. "Come here beautiful." He said with his arms open and a shake of his head and she crawled on top of his chest, so hers was against his. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled again as his breath tickled her skin.


	17. Is what true?

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 17_**

Placing his naked form in front of his naked girlfriend, Troy positioned himself. They were currently in the showers in the boy's locker rooms after school a couple of months later.

"You ready boo?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She nodded with a moan as he picked her up and put her against the wall instantly sinking into her. She gripped his shoulders meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Troy," she whispered breathlessly. His response was a grunt into her neck as he picked up his pace. "Ah yes," she moaned louder leaning her head back against the wet wall. She tightened her grip on him as he moved them to the corner of the shower cubicle and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulders. She gasped at the new angle as it made him go in deeper. He moaned into her neck and began to knead her breasts.

Her hands let go of his back and gripped the bars that where screwed to the wall one on each side. She cried with pure pleasure as he slammed her on to him again. He brought his head up to look at her, putting one hand on her face he brought his lips to hers as his other gripped her hips preventing her from falling.

"Fuck Brie harder," he moaned into the kiss and she did, as he demanded. "Ah shit," He continued.

"I want to ride you," she stuttered through breaths and kisses. He dropped her legs with a smirk causing her to giggle out of breath and he carried her over to the body length and width bench bringing her on top of him as he laid down on it. She kissed him as she sat up, moving backwards and sank down on to him causing them to moan together. He gripped her hips and jerked his, asking her to do something. Putting her hands on his chest she began to move up and down. Groaning, she bit her lip looking down at him knowing it makes him crazy.

"Ah Brie, faster boo." He commanded and she happily began to rock back and forth faster. Moving her face to his she put her lips on his. Gripping the hair at the back of her head, he willingly allowed her tongue to enter his mouth.

"I love you Troy," she whispered her walls beginning to tighten around him, his climax also reaching.

"Love you too," he grunted as he she picked up her pace even more. The room instantly picking up temperature, making there bodies glisten with sweat. She screamed his name in pleasure as he rubbed her clit making her climax reach its peak. And he released inside of her. Collapsing on top of him he wrapped his arms protectively around her as she lay breathlessly in his chest.

Standing up only after their breathing regulated they carried on with the shower, sneaking kisses and cuddles in here and there.

"What do you wanna' do tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella as they made their way to the front of the school to his car. She shrugged waiting for him to unlock it so she could step in the passenger side.

"Not a clue, there's no-one out tonight is there?" She asked rhetorically, strapping herself in. "I mean Shar and Zeke are on a date and Chad and Taylor are busy." She added.

"We could stay at mine, watch a movie or something?" He suggested driving the car out onto the main road. She nodded taking his hand.

"Yeah, okay, could we stop off at the store first?" She agreed then asked in a whisper. Turning to look at her, curious to her change of tune, he found her looking it at him head back against the headrest. It instantly clicked what she wanted to pick up. He nodded with a smile and stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

She inwardly took a deep breath, hoping this one doesn't come out negative. They had taken one a good few weeks back. It wasn't long after they'd decided to have one that she took it. That week had been a good one, an extremely good one at that. Apart from the only thing she wanted turn out positive, turned out negative, that being the pregnancy test.

**_Flashback_**

_It was Wednesday morning and Gabriella was laid on her back staring at Troy's ceiling. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, only opening them moments later, she wished she had school. She knew she had to get up soon and desperately wished she were getting up for school. But no, fate wasn't on her side._

_Today was the day. _

_Having had a call last week from Officer Schofield saying they'd caught Luke and she'd have to testify if they wanted him behind bars as she and Troy where the only witnesses in side when the fire and attack took place, in East High's auditorium. _

"_You'll be okay boo. I'll be right there with you." Troy reassured her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and a kiss to the side of her head as they walked in to the courtroom. She nodded leaning on him for comfort._

_Her mom and his parents walked behind shooting each other sympathy smiles as they followed in and sat behind Troy and Gabriella, who where sat at prosecution table. Not moments later joined by Tara Walker, their attorney. Glancing round in curiosity, she saw the judge sat down directly opposite her and all the jury sitting down in their seats to her right. _

_Feeling someone watching her, head snapped left and saw Luke sat at the defenders table smirking at her. She wrinkled her brow in disgust and turned away. Praising her self for not breaking down at the look of him, as it only brought back memories of the things he's done to her. _

_Nerves racked her body as the day passed. She was currently sat in the waiting room crying into Troy's shoulder as he held her. His parents her mom and Tara all sat around as well. They where waiting to go back in to hear the verdict. Luke's attorney's interrogating questions had gotten to her, and hadn't been able to do anything but break down. She hadn't stopped crying since and Troy had been called to the stand after her. _

_Looking up as the door opened, they saw the officer who accompanied the courtroom. _

"_It will begin to start again shortly would you like to make your back in please," he said and they all took deep breaths and followed him in._

"_Thank you for all your time. I believe the jury have come to a decision," the judge said. "Could we have it please?" he asked turning to the head of the group. The guy nodded and stood up, unfolding the paper they had wrote their answer on. _

"_We find the defendant, Mr Luke Matthews-" he was interrupted by the door opening and everyone turned to see the guard shooting an apologetic smile._

"_Sorry your honour, but we have a last minute witness, he said before you make your decision could he tell you what he saw." He asked still looking apologetically. Gabriella turned to Troy looking worried; he shrugged softly and gave her hand a squeeze. The judge looked around thinking and nodded. _

"_Bring him in." He said shortly, nodding at the judge as a thank you, the guard left. Everyone had his or her eyes on the door waiting for the person to make an appearance. Gabriella gasping and Troy's jaw dropping they kept their eyes trained on him and followed him till he stopped in front of the Judge. _

"_Name and person your defending?" the judge asked. Nodding he began to speak._

"_Hayden Bolton and I'm defending Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." _

"_What are you witnessing?" The Judge continued._

"_I believe it's the first attack, where it began at her house all the way to my parent's." Aidy answered. _

"_Objection your honour, he's the victim's brother he's bound to stick up for his brother's girlfriend." Luke's attorney Kevin shouted. _

_Tara standing up shouted. "That has nothing to do with it your honour if you remember correctly they weren't speaking at the time of this attack." Tara smartly pointed out. _

"_No objections make your way to the stand please Mr Bolton." The judge addressed Aidy. He nodded and did as he was told. _

"_Okay, do you swear to say the whole truth and nothing but the truth." The officer asked he nodded and repeated it. _

"_Okay begin what you say you saw," Kevin said. _

"_Well I was asleep in my room at first but I woke up at someone's scream. And like any other person I went to the window to check out what it was. It was Gabriella. I saw her point at something to distract a guy she was talking to obviously it was Luke and when he turned his head that's when I saw the knife he had and then she turned and she ran for our house. That's when I went down stairs to open the door for her."_

"_So why didn't you go down as soon as you knew it was her?" Kevin asked. _

"_Because I didn't want to be nosy, I hardly spoke to her back then. I also didn't know who he was. He could have been anybody and I only saw the state she was in when I opened the door for her." _

"_Why don't you talk to your brother's girlfriend?" Kevin continued. Aidy sighed,_

"_She was a knight." He answered simply hiding his disappointment as the way he treated her went through his head._

"_So?" Kevin taunted._

"_Objection your honour, this has got nothing to with the matter at hand!" Tara shouted, the judge nodded and turned to Kevin._

"_Keep to the topic Mr Whitworth." Kevin nodded with a sigh. _

"_So then what happened?" _

"_I opened the door and she was hysteric, she couldn't get one sentence out that's when he ran off and as she looked back she must have noticed he'd gone and she broke down again and I let her in." _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kevin asked and Aidy frowned in confusion._

"_Because that's what I saw." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Enough questions Mr Whitworth!" The judge scolded and he nodded taking his seat. After Tara questioned him and then judge Tara turned to the jury. _

"_Okay, so this thug, attacked Gabriella, invaded her privacy, purposely set a fire to kill her and her boyfriend. Also he and his friends where the reason Troy and Gabriella lost their unborn baby girl, the other defendant who has already been sentenced kicked her stomach causing this. I personally believe a guy who acts like this doesn't belong on our streets. I hope you guys make the right decision." She finished walking back to her table. _

"_What baby girl, I didn't kill any baby." Luke protested standing from his seat. "You little whore; I didn't lay a finger on you in that auditorium and I barely even touched you in the street that day. Don't go blaming your tardiness to care for a baby is my fault." He screamed pointing at Gabriella then himself, she trembled at bit and clung to Troy, while he took deep breaths, to try and keep his cool. _

"_Yes you where they follow and copy your every move, Ben and the others wouldn't have touched me if you hadn't set this stupid rule book in the first place. If you hadn't of told Ben to get hold of me, he wouldn't have kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. I didn't even know I was pregnant till I lost her. So it ain't my fault. This is your fault as much as it is his; you all deserve to be put behind bars." She shouted back standing up not bothered that she was letting her tears fall. _

"_You talk out your ass. I don't tell them to do shit," he responded, lamely, Troy thought. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek a few times to calm her. _

"_This case is over, be back in half an hour for the verdict." The judge instantly ordered and people started to pile out, anxious to know what was going to happen. _

_To the jury's words were ready here they sat half an hour later, eyes boring into the head jury once again as he stood. _

"_We find the defendant, Mr Luke Matthews, guilty of Burglary, Section 18 assault and attempted Murder." He said Gabriella's head fell in Troy's neck, tears of relief running down her cheeks. Troy happily hugged back kissing her hair._

"_Mr Luke Matthews you are sentenced to a minimum of 10 years with no parole. Take him away." The Judge added, Luke struggled as the police handcuffed him, but nonetheless got him out of the courtroom._

"_He's gone Brie, he ain't coming back ever, not one of them." Troy reassured and she nodding smiling. His parent's and Gabriella's mom watching them with smiles on their faces as well. Troy seeing Aidy walk past sent him a nod as a thank you and silently told him he'd talked to him later. _

**_End flashback. _**

That was a day she'd never forget, ever. She never felt so much relief all at once, in one day. Then that weekend she took her first pregnancy test and it turns out negative. She was hurt and even though Troy said 'don't get too upset' she did, she knew it hurt him too. She could see it, and she knew he knew she was upset. But here they are 2 months later and she really hoped she was pregnant; she wanted nothing more than to be pregnant right now.

They hadn't told any one they were planning, they'd think they where crazy planning a family at 17, nearly 18. And people who knew about the miscarriage would think it would be out of depression and that they where replacing Cameron. But that was far from the truth. They wanted one and both where ready for one, they know this is the right choice for them. She believes she was meant to be a young mom, and if she still hasn't gotten pregnant in a few years time, then she'll believe wasn't meant to be a young mom.

Everything happens for a reason.

"Boo, come on, where here." Troy said squeezing her knee. Her head snapped to the window and there they where, parked in the store's parking lot.

"Sorry I was just thinking," she said unbuckling herself and getting out.

"Don't worry about it, come on lets go." He said smiling softly taking her hand and she smiled back happily lacing her fingers with his.

"I think we should get more than one this time," Gabriella admitted her eyes running along the never ending brands of pregnancy tests on the shelf in front of her.

"Really, why's that?" Troy questioned.

"You never know it could be faulty and I want to positive about it," she answered picking out a few and he nodded, taking them off her as she handed them him while she went into her purse.

"9.99 please," the cashier informed, handing him the ten dollar bill she grabbed the bag he'd put them in re-attaching her hand to Troy's.

"Keep the change," nodding at her he dropped the cent into the charity box near the till.

_X West Vs East X_

Walking into his kitchen she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Now knowing that needing the toilet would be a lot quicker than sat on the toilet for twenty minutes waiting for your wee to come.

"Chuck me one please Brie," Troy softly instructed dropping his car keys near the bag containing the tests and sitting at the island. Sitting down next to him she put his water In front of him.

"Do you reckon we should tell our parents?" Gabriella asked. He shrugged opening his water.

"I don't know, what do you think they'll say?" He asked back and this time she shrugged, chugging the rest of the bottle down. Chatting for the next few minutes, laughing and giggling Gabriella's need for the toilet eventually came.

"Troy," Gabriella said quietly from her current position, her head resting on Troy's chest. They were in the family room later that night watching a movie.

"Yeah," he whispered back running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you think we're being stupid trying for a baby?"

"What? No!" Troy said honestly turning to look at her and she smiled up at him. "Why'd you ask?"

"It's just I know I want one and you do too, but I can't help but think what our parent's are going to say and think about it." She admitted.

"Don't worry about what other people think about this boo; this is between us and no-one else." Troy reassured and pulled her so she was laid faced down on his chest, putting both of his hands on each one of her cheeks he kissed her and she giggled into it.

"Thanks, I love you."

"You're welcome but I love more," he said smiling knowing that cheesy things like this wound her up but knew deep down she loved him being like this with her.

"Uh-uh I'm afraid that isn't possible Wildcat, because I love you more," she whispered smiling against his lips and he laughed giving her loads of small little kisses on her lips.

"It is possible Mrs Bolton-I mean Montez," he said with a smirk shaking his head as if he did actually say it on accident also knowing she'd blush and she did.

"Troy," she fake whined into his neck and he laughed again.

"Aaaww I'm sorry did I embarrass you?" he asked in a teasing voice and she nodded with a pout, he chuckled and kissed her pout away. Just as his tongue was about to enter her mouth a voice interrupted them.

"Troy," his mom half shouted, half said. Jumping out of his skin almost literally and nearly knocking his girlfriend off the couch, he gasped.

"Jesus mom, give me a heartache why don't you," he accused sending giggles to Gabriella as she sat up.

"Watch your language Troy and sorry for scaring you, but is it true?" She asked sitting on the coffee table opposite the couch the teens where currently sat on. Shooting Gabriella a confused look he turned back to his mom.

"Is what true?" Gabriella asked taking the words from his mouth. Diane seemed hesitant to ask but took a deep breath and did it anyway.

"That you're trying for a baby?" Troy groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"Mom was you eavesdropping?" He asked and she gave them an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean too I just was looking for something in the hall and I heard you two talking, I couldn't help but listen." Diane defended herself. Troy looked at Gabriella and she looked at him helplessly. Wanting to know Diane pushed. "So? Are you?"

Still looking at each other, having a silent conversation, Troy took Gabriella's hand and once again turned back to look at his mom.

"No," he said sighing. "We're _expecting_."


	18. Bump Bump

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 18_**

Diane's eyebrows rose at her son's words, but the two teens couldn't really read her expression. They just sat there glancing at each other nervously waiting her reaction.

"Really?" She asked still the same expression etched on her face. They nodded silently and Troy cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"Yeah, we took at test about an hour ago and it was positive. Gabriella's going to ring her doctor tomorrow to confirm it." He explained.

"Wow this is great," Diane shouted standing up and clapping her hands, a beaming smile replacing the normal expression, which accompanied across her face only seconds ago. "We could definitely re-decorate the spare room into a nursery." She continued. Troy and Gabriella looked up at her in pure shock and then each other they hadn't expected that reaction.

"You're not mad?" Gabriella asked quietly from her position next to Troy.

"Are you kidding this is the greatest news ever!" Diane exclaimed sitting back down. "I'm going to be a Grandparent. But you two are going to be parent's, that's a big responsibility. You know that right?" Diane added turning serious. Troy smiled at Gabriella which she returned before he turned back to his mom.

"Yeah, we know. And we're ready, we want this." Gabriella nodded agreeing with him.

"We just didn't know how much till the first test came out negative." Gabriella added.

"Wow this is great. Does anybody else know?" Diane asked smiling at the two.

"No, we wanted to make sure before we told anybody." Gabriella answered and Diane smiled apologetically at them making Troy laugh.

"Mom it's cool don't worry about it."

"So when are you telling your dad?" Diane continued with the questions. "And your mom?"

"We'll we want to make sure she's definitely pregnant first." Troy concluded again. "What do you think dad will say?"

"Oh he'll be just as happy as i am, another little one to teach basketball." Diane said clearly ecstatic, clapping again.

"Whoa mom calm down we don't know for sure we don't wanna get our hopes up," Troy said with a laugh, still holding Gabriella's hand.

"Well then what are we waiting for, come on lets go."

"Where?" Gabriella asked confused. "I can't confirm it right now there aren't any doctors open. And I haven't even made an appointment if they are."

"My good friend at the hospital is a mid-wife I'm sure she won't mind giving you a check up." Diane explained standing up.

"Mom we couldn't let you do-"

"Nonsense Troy she owes me a favour anyway."

Troy sighed smiling at Gabriella. "You wanna' go and check, I don't think my mom's gunna give up." Gabriella laughed standing up taking her with him.

"Yeah come on, rather sooner than later right?"

"Right, let's go." He said and led her outside where his mom was eagerly waiting in her car. The couple laughed lightly at her and got in the car.

"Mom I didn't think you'd be this excited about your 17 year old son getting his girlfriend pregnant." Troy stated with a laugh.

"Regardless of your age Troy, this is exciting news. Aren't you guys excited?" She asked turning to glance at them for a second in the back seat.

"Definitely," Gabriella answered with a grin.

"Of course I am I mean I'm gunna' be dad, I guess I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable Troy, you should have seen your dad it was hilarious. He couldn't stop worrying about anything and everything." Diane said with a chuckle. "So how long do you think you guys are?" Asked Diane turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Well I took a test two months ago and that was negative so no farther than that, I would think."

"If you don't mind me asking Gabriella when was your last period?"

"Urm, 3 months ago during the miscarriage." She answered without hesitation, as that's something she'd never forget. Troy give her hand a squeeze and she smiled back.

"Sorry it's just you could very well be more than 2 months, as they work it out from your last period. And the test could have been faulty did you take more than one?"

"Its okay and the first time we only took one but today I took three and they were all positive."

"Okay, just wait here and I'll go and find her okay." Diane instructed as they entered the hospital and they nodded sitting down in the incredibly uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room.

"She makes me laugh your mom Troy," Gabriella said with a laugh laying her head on his shoulder and he chuckled with her dropping a kiss to her head.

"Yeah, I can't believe how well she's taking all of this." He admitted, "What do you think your mom will say?" He felt her shrug against him before speaking.

"I'm not really sure, hopefully as well as yours."

"Hey come on, she said wait in her room and she'll be right in." Diane said as she appeared in front of them. They nodded lacing their fingers and followed her down a long white hallway and to the room at the bottom.

Once entered they noticed a few chairs in the right back corner and a bed opposite but in the middle of the wall and a machine at the side of the bed. Diane sat in the chairs and Gabriella hopped on the bed, Troy at her side they waited for the mid-wife chatting quietly to each other.

They didn't have to wait long as not minutes later a young looking woman with her brown hair tied up in a scruffy looking pony tail that she could totally pull off and lilac tunic on came in with a smile on her naturally tan looking face.

"Hi you must be Troy and Gabriella, I'm Katie and I believe you're here for a confirmation and a check up." They smiled as a hello and nodded. "Okay, let me just set this machine up." She continued.

"Can you tell us how long we are as well?" Gabriella asked as she lay down on her back after Katie politely asked her too.

"Yip, roll your top up for me, this may be cold." Katie warned and grabbed some rubber gloves and squirted some gel on her still flat stomach. Gabriella gasped at the coldness of it and gripped Troy's hand tighter; he chuckled and bent down to kiss her head softly. Running the stick like machine that was connected to the ultra sound machine, over her stomach to spread the gel out Katie adjusted her self on the chair to get a better look.

It was silent as Katie continued to prod and run the stick over her stomach, her eyes glued to the machine of the ultra sound, as she gently poked and prodded with her free hand and moved the stick over her stomach with the other.

_Bump Bump_

Gabriella gasped glancing at Troy then back at Katie.

"Is that the baby?" She asked above a whisper, Katie nodded with a smile and moved the machine towards them as she located the whereabouts of the foetus inside her.

"Yip that's the healthy heartbeat of your baby and this is what the little wriggler looks like," she said chuckling.

"Wriggler?" Troy asked confused not taking his eyes of the screen and saw her nodded again at the corner of his eye.

"It wouldn't stop moving that's why I couldn't get the whereabouts straight away." Katie explained once more and started to point at the screen the couple were looking intently at. "Okay so this here is the baby's arms and these are the legs and the head here. So from this it looks like you are 10 weeks gone, a little over two months."

"I took test two months ago, and it was negative." Gabriella said with a frown.

"Yeah that happens a lot, pregnancy tests aren't always reliable. I know the sex also if you want too."

Gabriella shot towards Troy and he smiled down at her.

"What do you think?" He asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I think I want to know what it is, but if you don't-"

"No I wanna' know too, then we can start preparing things, getting everything ready." Troy added and she smiled and nodded squeezing his hand. Diane just sat back with a grin watching and listening to the news.

Nodding towards Katie, they answered, "We want to know please?"

"Okay just one second," she muttered and with one last look at the screen to make sure, she told the happy couple the sex of their baby. "It looks like your expecting a healthy baby boy." Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's lips on hers, Katie leaving them alone for a few moments.

"We're having a boy," she stated happy tears leaking her eyes and Troy nodded wiping them away.

"Yeah we are I love you." Troy whispered in her ear and she smiled back, hugging him closer.

"I love you too."

"Sorry to interrupt but I've booked you in for an appointment in a months time, I'll be your mid-wife again, and here are your first pictures of the baby."

Getting off the table after cleaning her stomach Gabriella and Troy smiled at the mid-wife, Gabriella taking the pictures and said their goodbyes the wide smiles never leaving their faces as they agreed to wait for Diane in the waiting room as she chatted with Katie.

"I'm so happy right now," Gabriella whispered as she put her lips against his and he smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her neck as hers went around his torso.

"Me too,"


	19. Braden Matthew Bolton

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 19_**

"Are you going to be okay?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked down her front garden and to her front door. Turning to him, her eyes squinting to keep the sun out of her face she nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get this done. If I wait any longer she's going to figure it out and I'd rather tell her." She replied with a gentle sigh her right hand rubbing her 16-week pregnant belly. He nodded and hugged her, dropping a kiss to her forehead before nuzzling her neck.

"Okay, call me as soon as you've told her and we'll do something." Troy stated leaning down to kiss her lips. "Are you sure you don't want me with you?" He asked and she had to laugh at the worry in his voice.

"I'm positive Troy, I haven't seen her for a while and I just think it would be best if I told her alone. You know how she can be at times." Gabriella explained kissing him softly. "Go on, go Chad's going to be waiting." She added.

"Okay, see you in a bit, love you." He called over his shoulder walking back down the front garden to his car. She giggled and waved back, blowing him a kiss as he waved before pulling out and disappearing down the street.

Gently plopping down on the cream leather couch in the family room she let out a deep breath and tuned herself into concentration mode. What's the easiest way to tell your mom you're pregnant?

_Hi mom, could we talk? No, that won't work _she thought. _Okay so mom here's the deal, I'm pregnant! Oooh I know I could like leave a pregnancy test on the table, damn I don't have any. A letter! Perfect. _

Getting up from her position on the couch she made her way into the hall way from the door opposite the couch and to the telephone table at the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing the notebook and the pen from next to the phone, she began to write.

_Hey mom_

_I have something I need to tell you. I've wanted to for a while now but just didn't want to do it over the phone and now your home I don't think I can tell you to your face either, so here it is in this note. _

_I'm pregnant, 4 months to be exact with a healthy baby boy. _

_Congratulations, you're going to be a grandparent. :-)_

_I'll be up in my room when you've read this, shout me and please don't be mad. I really want this_

_Love you x x._

_Love Gabriella. _

Reading over it a few times, she smiled slightly at it concluding that, that would have to do and set it down on the kitchen table knowing that her mom will see it there straight away when she puts her work stuff down.

Glancing at the clock seeing it read 4:30pm, she realised she'd been sat there for half an hour figuring out what to write and her mom would be home in half an hour. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she made her way up stairs and lay down on her bed, hoping this conversation that was about to take place would run over smoothly.

_XWest Vs EastX_

"Hey mom," Troy said as he entered the kitchen, Chad following behind both breathing heavily from the one-on-one basketball game they'd just finished playing in the back garden.

"Hey Mrs. B," Chad greeted and Diane smiled at the two as she turned from the oven.

"Hey you two, you want some of this lasagne?" Asked Diane and they nodded silently as they gulped the water down Troy had collected from the fridge. Chuckling she turned back around and continued preparing dinner.

"We're going to play on the x-box for a bit, shout us." Troy instructed and led the way to the den, seeing Diane nod her head.

Whistling along to herself as she set the table, Diane wiped her hands as the doorbell rang and made her way to it.

"Oh hello Gabriella," she said brightly swinging the door open. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" She continued softly as Gabriella lifted her head showing Diane her tear stained cheeks.

"She kicked me out," she whispered more tears surfacing as a reminder of what happened when her mom came home made it's way back to the front of her mind. Diane's jaw dropped and she wrapped her arms around the poor girl and led her inside. Gabriella happily hugged back with one arm as the other clutched the me 2 You bear Troy had gotten her.

She laughed softly as bubbles came bouncing in and jumped up at her.

"Hello girl," she murmured to the pup patting her head. Sighing she stood back up straight and looked at Diane. "I can't believe she kicked me out, I thought she would have been mad yeah, but I didn't think she'd take it this bad."

"What did she say when she told her?"

"She started asking me all these questions like was I joking and stuff. Then she called me stupid because I said it was something that I want. After I said that she said I was self-centred because I wasn't thinking about Troy's future and only doing things that suited my needs." She said breaking down. "How can she say that? I'm not ruining his future am i?" She asked looking up at Diane tears still falling.

"No sweetie your not, if anything you're making it better. I bet your mom was just shocked and upset just give her a few days to cool off. You're welcome to stay until then."

"No she literally told me to get out and never come back if I didn't give him up. How can she say that? She knows how I feel about the whole thing after the miscarriage." Gabriella sobbed as Diane wrapped her into another hug and just let her cry, rocking her slightly.

As her tears died down into little hiccups, Diane pulled back.

"Why don't you go and lie down in Troy's bed for a bit, you don't want to over do it okay?" Gabriella nodded as she pulled back.

"Okay thanks, is Troy in or is he still out with Chad?" She asked wiping her face.

"He's in the front room with Chad playing video games. You want me to send him up?"

"No I don't wanna' impose or anything I'll just go upstairs out of your way."

"Don't be daft Gabriella. You're welcome here anytime."

"Okay thanks I'm gunna' go and lie down." Gabriella said hugging Diane one last time before making her way upstairs. Letting out a deep breath Diane run a hand through her hair and turned off the oven.

"Hey mom how long will dinner be? I'm starving," Troy said opening the fridge getting another drink. Not getting an answer he turned to her to see her staring at nothing with a frown on her face.

"Mom are you still with us?" He asked clicking his fingers to get her attention. Shaking her head Diane turned to him.

"Sorry what?"

"Never mind, so who was at the door?" He asked unscrewing the cap on the bottle.

"Oh the door," she said hesitantly. "Urm it was," she cleared her throat nervously knowing he'd go into protective mode once she said who it was.

"Mom, come on who was at the door?" He asked looking at his mom acting strangely.

"Gabriella," she whispered.

"Really where is she?" he asked looking round not seeing her anywhere.

"She went for a lie down in your room."

"Why what's up is there something wrong?" He asked and Diane could practically see the worry rising up in him.

"No, well there is something wrong."

"What? Mom, come on what's going on? Tell me." He demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby, it's something about it-" she heard take a deep breath and corrected herself. "Well the baby's fine overall but she was crying-,"

"It's okay I'll go talk to her, she's in my room right." Troy interrupted and Diane nodded.

"Be gentle with her Troy she's really upset." Diane informed and he nodded making a run for the stairs. Entering his room he saw her on his bed with her back facing the door sniffling and wiping the remainders of her tears. Quietly shutting the door he made his way over to the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in a whisper as he lay down beside her. She opened her eyes to look at him and shook her head. Letting her put her head in his chest he wrapped his arm around her.

"She hates me Troy she kicked me out and told me never to go back. I didn't think she'd react like that." She mumbled into his chest and he hugged her closer, knowing she was talking about the conversation she and her mom had not long ago.

"She might just be upset give her a few days and we'll go and see her. And see what happens then okay?" He suggested after a few minutes and she nodded. "Come on, wipe these away and let me see that gorgeous smile of yours." He teased laying her on her back and settled himself next to her, his hand going under the t-shirt she had on to gently caress her stomach and she laughed a bit at his words wiping her tears with one hand and lacing her fingers with his that where on her stomach.

"Thanks Troy, I love you." She whispered turning her head to face him. He leaned down to peck her lips a few times before speaking.

"Its okay, don't mention it and I love you too." He whispered back. They went back into a comfortable silence for a few minutes Troy still running his fingers over her stomach. "You thought of any names yet boo?" He asked into the silent air and saw her shake her head.

"A few have you?" She asked and he nodded brushing a stranded curl out of her face.

"One or two, lets hear 'um then." Troy demanded gently.

"Braden and Calvin."

"Braden, I like that." Troy said and she smiled up at him.

"Really? That's my favourite one." She admitted and he smiled pecking her lips. "Let's hear yours."

"Okay Matthew and Conner."

"Aww there nice, I have to say I like Matthew best."

"Braden Matthew Bolton," Troy concluded and she gasped.

"I love it; you really don't mind Braden goes first?" Gabriella asked leaning up on her elbows.

"No, course not it sounds better that way anyway." He said with a chuckle and she laughed.

"Yeah," she whispered putting her head back in his chest.

"You okay now?" Troy asked after a few minutes of silence and felt her nod against him.

"I'll go round in a few days see what happens then. If she doesn't want anything to do with me after that I'm going to have to live with it. With everything that's gone on over these past months I have to live each day as it comes, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine though. I mean she's your mom right? She wouldn't disown you just like that, would she?"

"I like to think she wouldn't but the way she told me to get out and stuff makes me think again."

"It's her loss if she does boo; just remember you've always got a home here." He whispered placing a kiss to her head. She turned to face him and sent him a huge genuine smile, which he couldn't help, but match and kiss.

"Thanks Troy, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Don't mention it boo, I'd do anything for you, you know that?" She nodded and kissed him again. Pulling back she rested her head on the pillow next to his and they laid in silence just looking at each other for a few minutes till she broke it.

"You really don't mind me staying here if she doesn't want me back?" Gabriella asked in a whisper.

"Of course not Brie, you practically live here anyway. And come to think of it it'd be a lot easier with us living together with the baby and everything." Troy pointed and she nodded.

"Yeah what do you think our friends will think about him when we tell them?"

"I don't know Sharpay would be happy I bet. She'd have another excuse to go shopping." Gabriella giggled at this knowing that was true.

"I can't believe how happy your dad was when we told him. And when we told him we we're having a boy he's was even happier." Gabriella remembered and Troy laughed.

"Yeah there's one explanation for that, Basketball." They both laughed remembering when they told his dad. "Come on I wanna' show you something." Troy said getting off the bed, she looked at him confused but let him take her hand and lead her into the hall. Stopping in front of the spare room her confusion increased.

"Keep your eyes closed okay?" Troy whispered in her ear as he stepped behind her to cover her eyes with one hand and open the door with the other. Swinging it open he put his other hand up to her eyes and stepped forward telling her to walk as well. Stopping directly in the middle of the room he took his hands away.

"Open," he whispered, opening them her jaw dropped as she gasped and tears sprung her eyes.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous." She whispered moving forward to the crib. They had decorated the spare room into a nursery, true to Diane's word. All the walls where a light blue, the crib placed on the right against the right wall with a small wardrobe opposite on the left wall. A changing table, with all the necessities covering it, was at the foot of the crib and pushed up against the same wall the door to the room was. Under the window and the last wall was a set of chester draws but they where small and long in length shaped like a coffee table. Walking over to them she opened them to find a few baby clothes.

"Troy, when did you do all of this? It's amazing." Gabriella said putting the clothes back and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his torso. He smiled kissing her forehead wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"It was my parents, they've been doing it. I only helped when I found out."

"Well thank you, I love it. Do you like it?" She asked

"Yeah, I can wait to get to use it."

"Me neither,"

"Come on, you wanna' go get some dinner, I think my mom's making Lasagne." He said and chuckled when her eyes lit up. Nodding she took his hand and let him lead her downstairs after closing the door.


	20. Man he can kick

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 20_**

Gabriella groaned as she rolled on to her back for about the 50th time that night. Rubbing a hand over her now just over 5 month pregnant belly, she sighed.

"Please stop kicking mommy, it hurts." She whimpered turning to face Troy as he put a hand on her stomach and started to stroke it. "Why does he have to start kicking at the most inappropriate times?" She asked rhetorically closing her eyes again. Troy chuckled tiredly as his hand continued its actions.

"He's a growing baby, he needs to move and wriggle, just think he'll be here in person no more than 4 months time." Troy reassured gently and felt her nod, from her position on his chest.

"I know that's all I want, can't wait." She whispered smiling and he leaned up to kiss her head softly before lying back down again.

"Me too babe but we can still talk to him and stuff let him get used to our voices." He suggested playing with a stranded curl of her hair and she giggled looking up at him resting her chin on his chest, causing him to drop the piece. "What's so funny?" Troy asked his eyebrows rose showing his confusion.

"Have you been reading those pregnancy books your mom gave me?" She asked and continued to giggle when he blushed a bit.

"Well yeah, I wanna' be the best dad ever, I need some sort of practice." He defended.

"Troy, you'll be fine I know you will." She reassured back this time, leaning up to kiss his lips. Wrapping his arms around her upper back he very gently flipped them so she was underneath him and he was hovering over her. She squealed with delight into the kiss and happily accepted his tongue when he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked into the kiss and Troy pulled back with an 'are you serious?' look on his face and she just giggled and pouted when he wouldn't look. Admitting defeat he sighed and turned his head to the side to glance at his clock.

"6:55am," he said attaching his lips back to hers, to which she didn't have any objection too. As the kiss continued it got hotter by the second, Gabriella moaned into the kiss as his hand ran gently up her body, under the blue tank top she was wearing and to her bra-less sensitive breasts. She moaned slightly at the contact, with them being sensitive and all, it seemed to have increased the amazing tingling feeling she got whenever he touched her intimately. Gripping the hair at the back of his head in her hands she pulled him closer also wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh Troy," she moaned in a whisper as he moved his lips to his favourite spot on her neck, which he knew sent her wild. Continuing leaving his mark he moved the hand that was on her breast, back down over her stomach and gripped the hem of his shorts she was wearing, rapidly brining them down to find her underwear-less too. He smirked pulling back from her neck.

"Going commando? I like it," He whispered huskily against her lips feeling her heavy breaths against his.

"I never sleep with underwear on you know that." She answered and he smiled pecking her lips.

"And did I ever tell you how much my hormones love it?" He asked and she giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"Once or twice," she muttered back, gasping and arching her back into him as he lifted the top up and kissed up her belly, chucking the last item of clothing with the shorts she had not long gotten rid of.

After successfully getting his boxers off she re-wrapped her legs around his waist and put a hand on each side of his face bringing it into clear view of hers. Locking eye contact for seconds, they're heavy breaths hitting each others faces, Troy's heart swelled with the feelings she invoked in him, he loved her so much, vice versa. In his eyes, like this now, she had never been more stunning, beautiful. Slowly leaning down to meet her lips as she brought her head up, the mood suddenly turned romantic and smooth, from hot and heavy as it started out.

"I love you," she whispered letting out a pleasurable sigh as he slowly sank his erection inside her. He grunted as she gripped his shoulders and swiped his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, his hips thrusting the all too familiar rhythm they had perfected.

As his thrusts started to quicken she became uncomfortable with the position and whimpered a bit. Troy thinking he'd done something immediately pulled out and back.

"What's up boo? Did I hurt you?" He asked breathlessly and she shook her head no, taking deep breaths.

"No, it's amazing. I'm just uncomfortable and it's not feeling as good as it would if I was comfortable." She explained gently, with a light blush and he smiled at her.

"Uncomfortable with the sex? Or position?" He asked softly stroking her cheek.

"Position," she whispered smiling cheekily and he chuckled sexily.

"I'm sure we can work something out," he suggested huskily against her skin and she shivered in anticipation of what he was going to do. Still catching her breath she watched as he moved and lay down beside her still facing her, obeying his silent demand of turning and facing away from him, she gasped and moaned in pure bliss as he entered her throbbing vagina from behind.

This was amazing!

She moaned louder as his thrusts got harder and gripped the bed sheet with one hand and his ass cheek with the other.

"Urn, harder," she gasped out turning just her face so she could see his face and he instantly attached his mouth to hers, their tongues battling for dominance.

Who knew pregnant sex was so good?

"Ah," he grunted something inaudible into the kiss, moving his hand from her face to down her body.

She was so close.

"Uh fuck Troy, faster baby."

He could hear the aggravation slightly in her voice, knowing she was close. So was he. Growling sexily, her thoughts, he obeyed her demands. He smirked the best he could in his current state, when she pulled back from the kiss, instantly knowing what she was planning to do. And he loved it.

Gabriella knowing he loved it, locked eye contact with him and brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her palm biting her lip as she dropped her hand to where they were joined and rubbed herself, this only adding to the intense pleasure she was already feeling.

His thrusts quickened as he saw her do this, she had never looked sexier.

"Boo, fuck, love you."

"Oh," she moaned. "Troy," she dragged out as it washed over her and felt him leak out inside of her, shuddering together. Completely stilling their movement's heavy pants was the only noise in his room and the beating of their chests being the only movement. She could feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled it. Turning onto her back she wrapped her arm around him so her hand was resting on his back and his face was still in her neck. In which he put one around her resting it on her stomach, drawing invisible circles on it with his fingers.

"I love you," she whispered running her fingers through his matted her and he moved his head to look at her smiling his million-dollar smile showing off his brilliant white teeth.

"I love you too boo." He whispered back moving the hair out of her face pecking her lips in the process.

"I so don't wanna' move right now," Gabriella said a few minutes later when their breathing relegated. Troy chuckled kissing her neck agreeing before swinging his legs over the side of his bed to get his boxers.

"I know but my parents will be getting up soon and you know my mom will come in here to wake us up for school." Troy reminded her and laughed again as she groaned playfully turning away. "Maybe we can actually tell everyone where expecting today," Troy suggested and she sighed.

"Yeah," she whispered closing her eyes.

They'd never got round to telling anyone as something or someone always kept interrupting them. It was getting Troy quite annoyed as he wanted the whole world to know he was expecting a boy with Gabriella, he'd of done the same thing with Cameron. Thing is Gabriella was actually relieved it was getting interrupted every time they went to tell someone, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell anyone, she did. Of course she did, she was going to be a mom. She just doesn't think she'll be able to handle rejection again.

Yep you got it, her mom doesn't agree and was quite happy with her to stay at Troy's and to never come back.

Knowing that her friends could but probably won't think that way she wasn't ready to tell them yet. Troy didn't know she felt like this.

Shaking her head from the memories of her mom telling her not to come back she wiped a tear that leaked from her eye as she remembered it, forgetting Troy was sat watching her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly lying back down on the bed chest down so he could manoeuvre her face so it was in his view; she sniffled and pushed the tears back.

"Nothing, I'm okay." She answered hoping to leave it at that. She should have known better.

"Boo, it's gotta' be something if it's making you upset, come on you know you can tell me anything." He coaxed, rubbing her chin with his thumb as he had her face in his hand.

"What if they think I'm stupid for wanting this, I can't handle my friends not wanting me as well as my mom." She said, suddenly really emotional, the tears having a mind of their own as they spilled out of her eyes.

"They won't think that you've been mates with Shar for as long as you can remember, she'll be there no matter what. As will your new-ish friends like Taylor, Chad and Zeke. They'll all be there with us and you know I'll never leave you." Troy gently but firmly reassured and she nodded re-fixing the sheet that was around her body as it shifted.

"Thank you it's just every time I think about telling them, my mom's screaming angry voice telling me to get out comes into my mind and-"

"It's okay but try and not to think as much about her right now. I know that's hard because she's your mom but I don't want you hurting your self or Braden okay? I wouldn't be able to cope with you in the hospital again." Troy whispered softly into her ear and she smiled teary eyed -from his words and snaked her arms around his chest snuggling him for a few seconds, knowing she'd have to get ready soon and kissed his shoulder as a sign of her thanks and appreciation.

_WVE_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as he put the car in park of the school's student parking lot. Taking the key out of the ignition he turned to her. "Can I please wear your letterman jacket? Just till dinner and I promise we'll tell them." She said quickly and he chuckled at her ramble and nodded, although he could still see the nerves in her eyes.

"Sure but don't back out of this one okay, I really wanna' let people know." He said and she smiled and nodded, reaching in the back for the jacket.

"I know I'm just really nervous about their reactions, even though I know they won't freak out I'm still scared."

"I know boo, come on." He said softly and got out, walking round to her side helping her out after she zipped up the jacket she hadn't seemed to have taken off over the last 3 months, while in school.

"What lesson do you have before lunch?" Troy asked as they walked into homeroom she shrugged, waiting for him to sit down so she could sit down on his knee. Reaching into her bag she handed him her schedule.

"Gym," Troy read then suddenly remembered, "my dads not in today Brie you'll have a sub, you want me to write you a note?" Troy asked folding her schedule back up.

"Yeah please," she whispered her head in his neck, man pregnancy is tiring, but so totally worth it, she thought. Ripping a piece of paper out of a random book in her bag she hand it to him along with a pen. "I can't believe your forging your dad's signature to get me out of gym class." She said with a giggle.

"Eh, its fine it's not like I'm trying to draw money out of his account with it, and if he finds out he'll be totally cool about it. He doesn't want you doing gym in your condition."

"I know, thanks Troy." She whispered kissing his neck and he smiled nuzzling hers for a second till a ball came into view. Troy being the captain for a reason caught it seconds before it hit Gabriella.

"Wow what the fuck Chad?" He asked with a frown, seeing his curly haired friend with his arm out waiting for the ball in front of him.

"What?" Chad asked his confused expression showing.

"Watch were you're throwing that thing man!" Troy said chucking it back and putting his arm back around Gabriella, who was just nestled into his neck. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd fallen asleep.

"O-okay," Chad said still confused, he always throws the ball to him in a morning and he's never stressed about it before, then again Gabriella hasn't always sat on his knee, she usually sits in her own seat behind Sharpay.

Troy gasped in his current seat, his attention or lack of, coming from miss Darbus and to Gabriella and she laughed knowing why. Braden was kicking again and because she was sitting with her stomach against his, he could feel it lightly. Discreetly putting his hand up the jacket she was wearing he began to rub her stomach.

"Man he can kick," he whispered and she giggled again with a nod.

"Try getting to sleep when he's doing it inside you, I can't wait till I can hold him." She whispered back dreamily and he nodded kissing her cheek.

"Me too," was all Troy said, knowing Cameron had come into her mind and that she or himself never got to even see, never mind hold her.

"Even though I don't know her I miss her so bad," she whispered and he could hear her voice cracking a bit.

"I know boo, I do too. Just think she's in a better place, watching us both. And she can't wait to see Braden just as much as us. She's sleeping and I bet she wouldn't want us to be upset." Troy cooed quietly, kissing her cheek randomly through out his reassurance and she nodded with a sniffle blinking back tears.

"Yeah," she quietly agreed. Staying quiet through the rest of homeroom, snuggling together they where unaware of the weird glances their friends where shooting each other.

"Will you be okay babe?" Troy asked as he stopped at the door leading to her first period, she nodded pulling back from his embrace, snuggling into his jacket to get a form of his comfort back.

"Yeah I'll be fine-" she cut her own sentence short as her eyes widened and a hand clamped over her mouth. Troy's was about to ask what was wrong when her look said it all and her free hand was on her stomach, morning sickness.

Grabbing her hand gently he took her to the nearest girls toilets, which, luckily weren't far literally a 40 second walk from where they were.

Flinging the door open she made a beeline for the toilet and instantly hurled over it. Troy cringed at the noise of it but held her hair back and rubbed her back anyway.

"T-troy, you're not supposed to be in h-here," she stuttered between deep breaths steadying her breathing, tears making their way down her pale skin. She hated being sick, always made her upset.

"You're more important than that boo," he whispered kissing her temple as she leaned into him after finishing being sick. Wiping her mouth she sighed and snuggled in to him once more. "You okay? Wanna' go home?"

"No I'll be fine, can't take much more time off right now, with me staying off at the end of the pregnancy and everything." Gabriella explained as they began to make their way back to their previous spot, outside her first class.

"Okay, if you're sure. But if you feel off at all or anything come and get me okay?" She nodded and gave him her cheek to kiss giggling at his confused face.

"Sick breath," she whispered and he laughed accepting her cheek, before jogging down the corridor to his own first period.


	21. Who's Braden?

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 21_**

Sitting down on the bleachers with a tired sigh Gabriella watched as the rest of the gym class strolled into the gym, all clad in red shorts and white polo shirts; the required kit. Man was she tired she could literally lie down on the bleachers and go to sleep, she'd be happy on the floor she was that tired.

Snapping her eyes open at the sound of a whistle she saw the substitute teacher walk over to them with a clip board in his hands, no doubt about to do roll call.

"Okay class, my names Mr Yates and I'll be your teacher for today, Mr Bolton's in a meeting and couldn't make it in. So after I've done calling your names we will be doing hockey." The teacher said and the girls groaned. Mr Yates had a baldhead and was about 6ft, he was clad in a black tracksuit, the whistle round his neck.

Gabriella sat with her eyes shut and her head in her hands, snapping open when he called her name.

"Miss Montez?"

"Here sir." She answered and he looked up to look who spoke and frowned. She hugged the letterman jacket closer to her as she saw the look on his face.

"Is there a reason you're not dressed for gym?" He asked sternly, nodding she put her hand in the pocket of the jacket to get the note. Walking over she handed it to him about to go and sit back down but Mr Yates spoke.

"You're excused because you don't feel well?" He asked in a voice that said this excuse was ridiculous.

"Yeah why?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"What? PMSing?" he asked sarcastically eyebrows rose. Gabriella's frown deepened as she looked around at her classmates as if saying you seeing this? And they just shrugged, turning back to this teacher she answered.

"Not that it's any of your business but no it's not."

"Then get changed, this isn't a valid excuse." He demanded flicking the note at her.

"No." Gabriella immediately retaliated. "You can't tell me what do, and in case you didn't notice the notes signed by Mr Bolton himself."

"And? Just because you're the basketball captain's girl hence he wrote the letter doesn't mean you get special treatment. Go and get changed."

"How do you know Troy wrote it?"

"Because Mr Bolton isn't in today, so you couldn't have seen him." Mr Yates smirked and Gabriella looked at him for a second then burst out laughing, causing him to frown and the girls behind her to giggle at her behaviour.

"You don't know shit. Mr Bolton wrote it. I fucking live with the guy, I see him everyday along with his wife Diane and Troy oh and his little sister Zoë but she's decided to go back to her grandparents for a week again."

"You can't skip lesson's just 'coz you're tight with the teacher, don't make me send you to Mr Matsui."

"Fucking do it, like he can do shit." Responded a fuming Gabriella. Who the hell did this guy this he was? No one tells her to do anything!

"Don't speak to a teacher like that,"

"What are you gunna' do?"

"Listen just because you're the captains girlfriend doesn't mean you can sweet talk me like you do the rest of your teachers at this school. Now get changed!" Mr Yates demanded moving forward into her face. Gabriella shook her head laughing in disbelief and walked to the bleachers to collect her bag. She needed to leave before she said something she would regret or something.

"Later," she called out and made her way out of the gym the doors letting them bang shut as she made her way down the corridor. She laughed to herself as she replayed what she'd just said to him in her head. She'd never spoken to a teacher like that before but she didn't care, who the hell was he anyway? Talking to her like that.

Gabriella made her way to the cafeteria knowing Troy was on his lunch now. Opening the doors she spotted him straight away laughing with Chad and the rest of the gang. Shocked that Taylor and Shar had got there so quick as their lunch break had only just started as where Troy's and the guys had nearly finished. (There's 3 lunches. 12:30, 1 and 1:30 her was at 1:30, the girls at 1 and the guys at 12:30.)

Taking her seat next to Troy, she smiled at her friend's confused faces.

"Hey Babe, aren't you supposed to be in gym now?" asked Troy kissing her cheek and she nodded taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, but the prick wouldn't take the letter as my excuse so I walked out." Gabriella giggled as she watched all their jaws drop.

"No seriously? How come you're here?" Sharpay asked.

"Honestly that's the reason. He just kept mouthing off saying just coz you're the captains girl doesn't mean you can skip lessons and all this shit. Then he started saying Mr Bolton couldn't have signed this because he wasn't in today and then I ended up spilling that I lived with the guy so yeah, wasn't letting him speak to me like that so I just walked out and came here." Gabriella explained with a nod.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gabriella?" Taylor asked quickly. She laughed before getting on Troy's knee facing him, straddling him, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well. That's what you get when you mess with an extremely tired 5 month pregnant Gabriella." She responded with a yawn not realizing what she said, closing her eyes, seriously contemplating whether or not to go to sleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy's head snapped up from kissing her neck, looking at his friend's faces as he heard her say this. Their jaws were literally near the table, open from shock.

"Baby do you have any idea what you just said?" Troy asked in a whisper in her ear after few minutes silent.

"Mmmm that's what you get when you mess with- oh nooooo," She gasped dragging out the word, lifting her head up realizing her mistake to meet the faces of her friends their expressions having not changed. "Yeah so I'm gunna go to the lib-" she started to say but was interrupted by a squeal. Sharpay!

"Really 5 months? Oh my god let me see." She said clapping, giggling at her friends reaction albeit late she turned in Troy's lap so her back was resting against his chest, kissing his cheek with a smile as he stopped her hands from unzipping the jacket, silently telling her he wanted to do it.

"Aaawww it's so cute," squealed Shar again as she leaned over the table gently putting her hands on Gabriella's 5 month pregnant stomach. "Aaawww it's kicking."

"Braden." Troy interrupted her with a gin stopping her excited rant. Sharpay looked at him with a frown of confusion and Gabriella elaborated.

"He, the baby's a he. We've called him Braden Matthew."

"Aaawww that's so adorable." Taylor joined in resting her hand next to Shar's. Gabriella smiled appreciatively leaning more into Troy as he kissed her cheek.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that!" Zeke said with a shake of his head and clapped Troy on the back. Chad nodding his agreement, also hitting Troy's back.

"Congrats guys," They said together.

"So how did you keep this a secret?" Taylor asked.

"Troy's hoodies," Gabriella said laughing as did her friends.

"I think the question is, why?" Zeke said softly and Gabriella sighed before answering looking down playing with Troy's fingers that were resting on her stomach.

"Rejection. I couldn't handle that again and I guess I just didn't want you guys to do the same as my mom did."

"This is why she kicked you out?" Chad asked shocked and she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm gunna talk to her again soon. See if I can change her mind but yeah."

"Wow oh wow I just can't believe it. It's her loss Brie but I think she'll come round." Taylor said with a reassuring smile and Gabriella shrugged.

"Like you said Tay it's her loss, and I'm perfectly happy at Troy's. I'll give her one more chance and if she says she doesn't want anything do with him again then whatever init."

"Oh my god you know what this means?" Sharpay asked with a grin and the guys groaned instantly knowing what she was about to say. "Shopping!" She squealed with a laugh, Gabriella and Taylor joining in.

"I need a bed before I go anywhere," Gabriella said proving her point as a yawn over came her.

"You want me to take you home?" Troy asked and she stood nodding grabbing her bag. "See you later guys, I'll ring you when I'm on my way." He added to the group and the last part of the sentence to Zeke and he nodded back.

"On your way were?" Gabriella asked through another yawn as Troy started his car.

"What?" Troy asked playing confused.

"You said to Zeke you'd ring him when you're on your way, way were?" She asked again,

"Oh we were gunna play some basketball later," Troy lied and she nodded resting her head on the window. He reached over and laced her fingers with his, rubbing his thumb over hers. He hated lying to her but it was a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it. "You okay boo?" He asked.

"Yeah just really tired." She whispered back and he nodded.

The rest of the short ride home was spent in a comfortable silence as he pulled up not 10 minutes later, getting out he went over to her side and opened the door and found her fast asleep. Smiling softly he planted a kiss on her forehead and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Making his way down stairs he went to the kitchen and found Aidy in there.

"Oh hey you're back early." He said. Aidy had gone back to college not long after the fire and court case obviously. So he didn't know about the pregnancy either.

"Yeah, just for the weekend though." Troy nodded in understanding; he was about to speak back when Jack walked in.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Well I've just come back for the weekend," Jack nodded and turned to Troy.

"Urm I wrote Gabriella note for Gym but the sub didn't buy it and mouthed off at her so she walked out and I said I'd take her home. She fell asleep in the car."

"You did sign it by me didn't you and not yourself by accident." Jack said and Aidy's mouth dropped in shock.

"Dad, I'm not stupid," Troy said with a laugh. "But yeah he was saying things to her like just because you're the captains girlfriend and all doesn't mean you can skip classes. Then said you couldn't have signed it because you weren't in today or something and she ended up saying that she lived here. Anyway from what I heard he seems like a prick."

"Well I'm back in tomorrow so I'll have a word with him."

"Thanks dad." Troy said and Jack just smiled putting some things he'd picked up on his way home away in the cupboards.

"What?" Aidy said still in shock. "You let him forge notes for his girlfriend?"

"It was only this once, I forgot to do it since I was rushing round getting things ready for my meeting earlier."

"Shouldn't her mom do that?" Aidy asked confused.

"She lives here now." Troy stated.

"Wow things sure have changed around here." Muttered Aidy. Troy frowned and moved forward defensively.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Troy in a low voice.

"Whoa dude back up. I'm just saying."

"Yeah well don't say anything at all. We don't need added stress right now." Stated Troy. "You still haven't apologised to her for the things you said to her a few months ago."

"Is everything okay Troy?" Jack asked and his youngest son turned to him.

"Yeah why?"

"Gabriella's okay and that right, it's just you're really defensive right now. Braden's okay right?"

"What yeah he's great," Troy said with a grin at the mention of his baby boy. Jack chuckled seeing that look. "That's why Gabriella's so tired right now actually, he kept her awake all night."

Aidy stopped his mug mid way to his mouth as this came out of Troy's mouth. _Braden? Kept her up all night? Oh god, they're pregnant_. He didn't want to ask but he knew he had to.

"Who's Braden?"


	22. How did he get in?

**A/N: i changed Aidy's reaction at the end of the last chapter, it didn't feel right having him so clueless when i've put him up for majoring police-work. [: so if you want, just read the last few sentences of the last chapter, you don't have to it doesn't make a difference if you do or don't. just thought i'd let you know. (:**

**Anyway, on with the chapter;**

**West Vs East**

**_Chapter 22_**

"Your nephew." His brother and his dad answered together laughing at his face. Troy reached into his back pocket and slid the piece of paper over to his brother. Aidy picked it up hesitantly and his eyebrows rose when he saw it was a baby scan, dated a week ago to be exact.

"Oh my god it's so clear." He said shocked, falling down into a stool situated at the island in the kitchen, looking at the little feet and hands of his unborn nephew.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"You don't think this is too soon you know since the mis-"

"Yeah we've talked about that and no it's not to soon Braden was planned." Troy interrupted and Aidy nodded surrendering.

"The gang know now, we were planning on telling them at lunch but Brie let it slip." Troy said laughing and Jack chuckled.

"What did they say?" Aidy asked taking the words right from his dad's mouth.

"They were shocked at first but congratulated us afterwards. Guess the more or less the first words out of Sharpay's mouth?" Troy asked his dad with a grin. Jack burst out laughing as he answered.

"Shopping." Troy nodded.

An hour later the 3 guys were still in the kitchen chatting about random things from basketball to golf etc till it went back onto Braden.

"Man I can't wait till he gets here." Troy said the grin reappearing.

"You're really ready for this huh?" Aidy asked and Troy nodded.

"Haven't you seen the guest room yet?" Jack asked and he shook his head no. "Go look," Jack instructed and Aidy jogged off, Troy on his tail.

"Wow, looks nice, who did this?"

"Mom and Dad started it on the quiet and I found them doing it up a few months ago and then I helped with what was left." Troy explained picking up one of the cuddly toys.

"You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Becoming a dad! It's a big step you know, a lot of responsibilities."

"Oh yeah I know that. I guess you could say I'm nervous, I suppose any would be with your first. Well technically he's not my first but I just can't wait till he comes. I just wanna hold him."

"I can see that." Aidy said with a laugh and Troy lightly whacked him on the back as they exited the room, just in time to see Gabriella walking out of Troy's room rubbing her eyes a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Evening Baby," Troy's teasing voice snapped her out of her tired trance and she smiled a shy hello at him seeing whom he was with.

"So I guess this is my cue," Aidy whispered before clearing his throat with a forced cough before continuing. "I apologise for the way I treated you a few months ago. I let my anger to my ex get the better of me." Aidy said truthfully and Gabriella smiled at him.

"It's okay, you helped me put Luke behind bars and you didn't have to do that."

"No I did. So apology accepted?" He asked looking at Troy who was now stood next to Gabriella.

"Don't look at me bro it's her you owe it too." Troy said laughing. Aidy looked at Gabriella and she nodded.

"Apology accepted." She said quietly sticking her hand out for him to shake on it.

"Are you kidding?" Aidy asked and she looked at him in confusion. "You're carrying my nephew and you want a handshake?" he continued laughing, at both of their confused faces. "Get here!" he exclaimed and pulled them both into a hug, making them laugh into it. "Really am sorry."

"And you're forgiven," Gabriella finished. "Now lets go and make the pregnant girl some food, Troy!" She said with mock serious and laughed at his facial expression knowing he knew she'd want something really weird with her cravings coming along.

"Weird cravings?" Aidy asked as a guess and Troy nodded as they made their way back into the kitchen.

"The weirdest."

"What are they?" Aidy continued.

"You don't wanna know. So what do you want eat Boo?" Troy asked as he opened the fridge and squinted her eyes as if in thought.

"Urm I'll have some pancakes please," she started and Troy's face cringed knowing she'd want something really weird to go with it. "With banana's and brown sauce oh and maybe some pickles." She added as an after thought.

"Okay." He said slowly and Aidy laughed.

"He's kicking again, he most be hungry too." Gabriella said and Aidy watched in shock and amusement as Troy dropped everything he was doing to hold her stomach.

"Fucking hell Troy where's the fire?" He asked laughing and Gabriella giggled as a pink tint came to his cheeks.

"Yeah well it feels amazing knowing my son's in there kicking." He defended rubbing his hands over her t-shirt covered stomach bending down to press a light kiss to it, Gabriella kissing his cheek on the way back up.

"Can I feel?" Aidy asked hesitantly "Or is that too weird?" he added as an afterthought.

"No, sure come." Gabriella said with a gesture of her head.

"Wow that's feels so strange." He whispered as he pressed his hands on her stomach, feeling the repetitive light tap against his hand.

"Yeah never get tired of it." Troy said as he finished Gabriella's food and placing it in front of her.

The brother's cringed as she moaned in delight as she ate it.

"hey Gabriella when did you wake up?" Jack asked as he came back in the kitchen.

"Hey Jack not long ago actually."

"What the hell are you eating?" He asked in disgust and she laughed.

"This is delicious, you should try it some time."

"No thanks." He instantly responded, Troy and Aidy laughing again. "Oh damn I better be off, I won't be long." He added grabbing his car keys.

"We're you going?" Aidy asked.

"Oh you grandparents are home early so Zoë wanted to come home, she said she missed us." Jack explained with a chuckle.

"That's because she's never here, I'll be surprised if she even remembers me." Troy said laughing. And his dad shook his head, waving goodbye before leaving.

_WVE_

"Troy, Beriella," a five-year-old girls voice shouted from the hall and Gabriella giggled at Troy's sisters' pronunciation of her name.

"And she's back." Troy muttered causing Aidy and Gabriella to laugh.

"You know you've missed her, you too." Gabriella responded to Troy and then added the last part at Aidy. Which they just held their hands up as if surrendering.

"In here Zoë," Gabriella shouted and not two seconds later did the little girl coming running in, clad in a pink tank top, light blue jeans and some small little black ugg boots. Her brown curly her down, her signature blue eyes filled with excitement. She immediately jumped on Troy's knee, not aware of Aidy on the chair.

Troy shot forward to catch her as Gabriella's legs where on over his thigh and she was laying on her back on the couch and if Zoë would have jumped up she would have kicked Gabriella.

"Whoa there Zoë slow down." He said chuckling bringing her up onto his knee, she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you Troy."

"Aww I missed you too Zo'," he said kissing her cheek.

"And you too Beriella,"

"I missed you too Zoë, did you have fun?" Gabriella asked as the little girl nodded from her position on Troy's knee.

"Yeah loads went to beach and pool, build loads of sand castles." She excitedly explained causing them to laugh.

"I think there's someone else you have to say hello too," Troy whispered and she looked at him.

"Mommy?" Troy shook his head.

"She's at work right now, but he's sat over there in the chair." Her head turned to the said position as he said this and she screamed seeing her other older brother.

"Addy," she said mid scream and Aidy laughed at his name too before he helped her up onto his knee and hugged the little girl back. "Where you been?" She asked with a pout and he chuckled tickling her stomach to rid of it.

"I've been at school but I'm back for a few days now, god haven't you grown into a big girl?" he asked shocked and she nodded giggling again.

"Yeah go big school now." She said proudly. "got loads of friends, you stay here now?"

"Only for a few days and then I have to go back." He explained.

"Aaawww why?" She whined putting her hand on his cheek.

"I just do sweetie I'll come back again though."

"Promise?" she asked with a flick of her eyelashes and the three other occupants of the room laughed.

"Bolton charm right there." Said a laughing Gabriella.

"I promise."

"Troy?"

"yeah Zo."

"Daddy said you and Beriella had a surprise for me." Troy turned to Gabriella and she frowned at him in confusion.

"Really?" Troy asked smiling and rubbed his hands over Gabriella's belly pointedly and Gabriella laughed in understanding.

"Yeah can I have please?" and she ran to him when he signalled for her to come to him with his head and helped her onto his knee again.

"You can't have just yet,"

"Why not?" she asked sadly, "I've been really good." She added.

"Aww sweetie we know that." Gabriella said at the adorable little girl sat on Troy's knee.

"You can have it yet 'coz it's still in Gabriella's belly." Troy said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah see." Troy said bringing his arms forward to lift Gabriella's top up showing the small rounded bump off.

"Oh," Zoë gasped in amazement her eyes widening as got off Troy's knee to stand in front of the couch and put her hands on it. "Is it a ball?" she asked excitedly, and they laughed again.

"No Zoë it's mine and Troy's baby." Gabriella explained.

"A real one?" She asked in amazement gently rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Yeah a real one, you wanna know his name?" Aidy asked and she nodded putting her ear to Gabriella's belly, mouth agape while Gabriella mouthed 'aaww'

"His name's Braden." Troy said. "He'll be here in four months and then you'll be Auntie Zoë."

"Auntie Zoë?" She asked confused.

"Yeah just like Aidy will be Uncle Aidy."

"What about mommy and daddy?" Zoë continued to ask, her fingers still gently running over Gabriella's stomach.

"They'll be Nana and Grandpa," Troy answered and they heard Aidy snigger causing Troy and Gabriella laugh.

"Oi! I heard that!" Jack shouted which only added to their laughter.

"What about you?" Asked Zoë, "Will you be Uncle Troy like Uncle Aidy? And Auntie Beriella like me?"

"No me and Gabriella will be the mommy and daddy." Troy explained and she smiled again giggling.

"Like when we play dollies and you play the daddy?" She asked and at this Aidy burst out in laughter, causing Troy to hide his face in the couch his face a turning a bright red.

"Aww I think it's sweet he's play's dollies with her." Defended a giggling Gabriella.

"Aidy leave him alone you used to play them too." Jack defended chuckling as he sat in the chair opposite his eldest, which caused him to stop laughing and glare at his dad.

"Daddy!" Zoë shouted and went and jumped onto his knee. "I'm gunna be auntie Zoë." She continued clapping and he laughed.

"I know sweetie, you excited for him to come?" He asked and she nodded.

"She thought he was a ball." Said Gabriella chuckling and jack laughed kissing his daughters head.

"Can he play dollies too when he comes?" Asked Zoë turning to Gabriella and Troy.

"Not straight away coz he'll be too small, but when he gets older, if he wants to play dollies yes he can play with you."

"Thank Troy." She said coming back over to stroke her belly again. "Where did he come from? How did he get in?" She suddenly asked looking at Troy for answers. The room just became deadly silent, as Gabriella and Troy's face became the colour of tomatoes while Aidy began to chuckle behind a cushion and Jack coughed uncomfortably.

Zoë taking the silence as a bad sign began to get upset and ran to hide her face in her dad's stomach.

"Daddy, something bad?" was her muffled voice and Jack looked down, his face frowning feeling for his daughter as he saw her lip was quivering and her eyes glossing over.

"Oh no princess you didn't do anything wrong," reassured Jack, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"Then Troy's not answering me?" She asked in whisper looking at Troy with her finger in her mouth, something she did when she became shy or nervous. Gabriella tapped Troy on the arm and he looked at her seeing her giving him a look saying 'fix it.'

He sighed before speaking, "Come here Zo," he said gently waving her over with his hand she looked at him before slowly walking over letting him bring her onto his knee. "I'm not mad and you didn't do anything wrong, that's just a question for when you're older and you go to dad-" Jack's purposely timed cough interrupted him and Troy smirked before continuing "you go to mom to ask about. Okay?" he ended softly and she nodded leaning into him and he kissed her cheek before leaning back and letting her lean on his chest.

"Not mad?" She asked quietly looking at both Troy and Gabriella and they shook their heads no about to speak when Diane came into the front room.

"Mom you've just missed it. Zoe asked where babies come from?" Aidy spilled laughing then frowned when his mom didn't laugh, as did Jack.

"Honey are you o-" Jack was about to ask but she coughed and spoke softly and quietly.

"Gabriella honey, you have a visitor."

Gabriella frowned in confusion before she sat up properly on the couch, her legs now on the floor, as the visitor entered slowly.

"Oh my god! Dad?" She questioned in shock.

* * *

**Dunn dunn dunnnn!**

**Hahah, [:**

**review?! Please?**


End file.
